Le Blader Fou
by Makhroe
Summary: Arkane, blader inconnu chez les officiels, aussi surnommé "Le Blader Fou", par en quête de nouveaux challenges et adversaires afin d'améliorer ses compétences et, un jour, battre l'un des seules personnes qui a su le mettre en déroute : Baltazar.
1. Arrivée à Tokyo

Ma nouvelle escale… Une ville claire et parsemée de joie, Pfeuh. Heureusement que j'avais eus le temps de digérer, auquel cas… Je vais vous passer les détails peu ragoutants du « heureusement… ». Je débarquais donc dans cette ville asiatique. Allez savoir pourquoi, une formation éclaire pendant le vol m'avait suffit pour acquérir assez de bases pour me débrouiller seul. Mais… Suis-je bête, je ne me suis pas présenté.

Des cheveux noirs mi-longs, une coupe à la Noctis Caelum et des vêtements tout en noir et blanc, c'était mon apparence générale. Le rouge de mes yeux était si intense que les reflets du soleil éclatant pouvaient les faire virer au blanc. Et c'est avec une sacoche en cuir noire attachée en bandoulière que je me préparais à faire mon entrée dans cette ville. J'espérai que ma réputation me précèderait… « Le Blader Fou ». Tel était mon surnom. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée à vrai dire. Serait-ce les risques que je prenais à chaque combat ? La question resterait sans réponse. Derrière moi, une centaine de victoire et trois défaites. TROIS. Ce nombre me reste en travers de la gorge et je ne fais qu'attendre de devenir plus fort pour pouvoir battre celui qui m'a ridiculisé. Et le jour où la confrontation arrivera… Je n'aurais pas de pitié. Oh non, aucune pitié. Il pleura devant la défaite cuisante que je lui infligerais.

Mais l'heure était à des choses plus légères !

Je me baladais donc à la recherche d'une zone ou des petits imbéciles joueraient pour pouvoir m'opposer à eux. Certes, la modestie n'était pas mon fort mais je pense que mon palmarès me permettait tout de même cet écart de conduite. Et ce n'est qu'en avançant un peu plus, que je me rendis compte des bruits qui commençaient à titiller mes oreilles. Des bruits… De métaux qui s'entrechoquaient, de clameurs « Allez ! », « Esquive ! ». Ah, ces jeunes voix m'attiraient inévitablement. Me rapprochant alors, je vis une sorte de terrain ouvert dans lequel était posé des sortes de pilonnes sur lesquels étaient fixés des beystadiums. Tout autour, des jeunes gens s'entrainaient, toupies dans l'arène, beylauncher à la main. Je m'approchais alors d'eux dans ma démarche habituellement nonchalante à la recherche de quelqu'un d'un niveau suffisant pour m'affronter.

D'ailleurs… En voilà un.

Jeune, les cheveux étrangement verts, il lançait des attaques de feu assez intéressantes. Je restais sur le côté, tout proche à observer le combat. Lorsque celui-ci se termina, je me décidais à parler au gamin.

 **\- Salut, gamin. Ca te dirait un duel ?** Je me voulais direct. Mon temps n'était pas compté mais j'avais hâte de me battre.

 **\- Hey ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler gamin tu entends !** Se vexa t-il

 **\- Très bien, le mioche. Alors, tu veux combattre ?**

Jouer sur ce qui frustrait mon adversaire devrait pouvoir être suffisant pour pousser mon adversaire à m'affronter.

 **\- Si je te combats, tu arrêteras de m'appeler comme ça ?** Dit-il les poings fermés et le regard déterminés

 **\- Seulement si tu me bats.**

 **\- Ok … C'est parti alors !**

Ah… La provocation, ça fonctionne toujours avec les gamins… ! Enfin ! Je sortais de ma sacoche une toupie noire et blanche. Le boulon en métal lourd (5,2g) était recouvert d'une étiquette étrange symbolisant ma toupie : Evil Chimera. L'anneau était équilibré de sorte à ce que son endurance soit presque parfaite tandis que sa forme laissait entendre que la toupie était d'un type attaque particulièrement agressif. Son anneau d'énergie était opaque, noir et blanc également. Son axe de rotation chassait l'air vers le bas tout en repoussant tout adversaire souhaitant attaquer par le bas. Et enfin, sa pointe de performance possédait une forme peut descriptible, facilitant l'attaque mais également l'endurance.

Mon adversaire semblait étonné de voir une telle toupie. Et au vu de ses yeux écarquillé, j'en déduis qu'elle faisait son petit effet.

Après le décompte habituel, nous lancions nos toupies. Un beylauncher contre un string launcher. Qui allait gagner ?

 **\- Ah ah ! Pauvre de toi… Tu devrais changer ton lanceur si tu veux avoir plus de puissance !**

 **\- Garde tes conseils pour toi !**

C'est qu'il était énervé le bougre ! Enfin. Je commençais à sourire. Nos toupies s'étaient violemment entre choquée dans les airs avant de toucher une première fois le plastique du stadium. La toupie du petit garçon restait au centre du stadium, comme toute bonne toupie d'endurance, tandis que la mienne tournait rapidement autour du stadium.

\- **Au fait…. Comment t'appelles tu, petit ?** Histoire que je saches au moins qui j'allais battre.

 **\- RAH ! Je m'appelle Kenta, pas « petit » !**

 **\- Très bien…**

Kenta me regardait étrangement. Ma question l'aurait-elle dérangée ?

 **\- Tu as une bonne toupie d'endurance.** Lui dis-je d'un ton neutre. Il fallait avouer que pour un môme, il avait bien choisis la composition de sa toupie.

 **\- Euh… Merci…** Me répondit-il, un peu surpris par mon compliment.

 **\- Quel âge as-tu… ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?**

 **\- Tu verras…** Réponds-moi. Ma voix se faisait sèche.

 **\- J'ai onze ans…**

 **\- Très bien… Alors dans onze coups, tu auras perdu.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

Un plus grand sourire malveillant se dessina sur mes lèvres. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur ma toupie qui se rapprochait petit à petit de Sagittario. Elle frappa alors un premier coup et faisait légèrement vaciller la toupie adverse. Ce n'était qu'un prélude, mais mon adversaire y voyait déjà une sorte de victoire. Je sentais dans son regard malgré tout un peu de méfiance… Il avait raison. Ma toupie enchaina cinq autres coups d'affilés. Chacun de ces coups étaient stratégiques. Ma toupie se penchant vers l'intérieur du stadium, elle atteignait l'axe de rotation de la toupie adverse, la soulevant un peu à chaque fin de coup. Ceci eut pour effet de faire encore plus vaciller la toupie de Kenta. Comment celui-ci réagirait-il à ça ?

 **\- Sagittario ! Esquive ses attaques ! Vite !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas en me fuyant que tu m'échapperas… !**

Mon regard rouge fit frémir Kenta tandis que ma toupie poursuivait la sienne dans le stadium avant de brusquement changer de sens et la reprendre à revers. Le choc fut violent. Et de six. Sa toupie peinait déjà. Etrange. Le petit, désarçonné, décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout.

 **\- SAGITTARIO ! LES GRIFFES EN FEU DE SAGITTARIO !**

Ah enfin ce coup spécial ! Très bien. Je ferais alors de même.

 **\- Evil Chimera… Met lui la pression…**

Ma toupie se mit alors à tourner presque au ralentit et stoppa net celle de mon adversaire qui semblait rester clouée sur place voir même s'enfoncer dans le stadium.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! C'est quoi ça ?!** S'inquiéta le gamin.

 **\- Ca… C'est le pouvoir de la gravité mon cher… Tu apprendras ça quand tu seras plus grand... Ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses.**

J'en profitais alors pour asséner à mon adversaire quatre autres coups. Le dernier eut pour effet de le faire sortir du trou creusé par la pression de la gravité. Ma toupie prit alors un peu de recule tandis que Sagittario peinait à reprendre son équilibre, au bord de l'arrêt.

 **\- Et de onze.**

 **\- NOOOON !** Hurla mon adversaire craignant pour sa toupie.

Evil Chimera fonça droit sur Sagittario et lui porta le coup de grâce. Coup qui fit sortir la toupie de Kenta en dehors du Stadium. Le jeune garçon tomba à genoux, mains au sol, apparemment choqué par sa défaite. Reprenant ma toupie, je m'approchais de lui.

 **\- Dis-moi petit… Tu ne connaitrais pas de bons beybladers par hasard… ?**


	2. Léger contre-temps

Le jeune blader à genoux se releva, encore un peu interloqué de sa défaite puis alla chercher sa toupie. Il me sourit d'un air niais, ce qui eut pour don de m'arracher une grimace peu élégante.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si fort ! Et… Je crois que oui, je connais des personnes avec qui tu pourrais connaitre quelques difficultés ! Suis-moi !**

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de la tête puis suivait le gamin qui, d'un coup, semblait avoir récupéré tout son enthousiasme et toute sa bonne humeur. Ca m'étonnait beaucoup, surtout après la raclée que je lui avais mise. A sa place, j'irais me terrer dans un coin et irait ruminer une future vengeance tout en m'entrainant. Apparemment, il n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit combattif. Si ça, c'était un Blader… J'attendais de voir ce que donneraient les autres. Confiant donc, je parcourais la ville, précédent mon passe-partout. Nous ne tardions pas à rencontrer une jeune fille, tout de rose vêtu, de grosses lunettes rondes sur la tête.

 **\- Salut Madoka !**

 **\- Bonjour Kenta, ça va ? Elle lui répondait sur un ton amical.**

 **\- Oui, je cherche les autres, tu ne saurais pas où ils sont par hasard ?**

La gamine se prénommant Madoka fit alors une moue étrange du visage, les yeux élevés vers le ciel, comme si que cela allait l'aider à mieux réfléchir.

 **\- Il me semble avoir entendu Kyoya parler de la plage pour donner une leçon en privée à Tetsuya.**

 **\- D'accord, merci Madoka ! Répondit le gosse aux cheveux verts**.

Kenta le remercia tout en s'éloignant en courant, suivit de près par ma personne. On entendit au loin la voix de la jeune fille qui semblait vouloir poser une question, mais je n'avais pas envie que l'on s'arrête, je voulais du duel. La route était longue à pied, le gosse aurait peut-être pu nous faire prendre le bus ou quelque chose comme ça… Enfin… De toute manière, nous avions été stoppés net dans notre avancée par une sorte de gros molosse avec un bonnet ridicule, qui arrêta Kenta de la pomme de sa main.

 **\- Hé la ! Où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ?!**

 **\- Ah ! Tu tombes bien Benkei ! Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un, voici… Euh…**

Le gosse me lança un regard inquisiteur. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas encore donné mon prénom.

 **-Arkane. Appelez-moi Arkane.** Dis-je d'un ton tout à fait neutre.

 **\- C'est qui lui ?** S'interrogea alors le garçon assez bourru.

 **\- Un beyblader très fort ! Il cherche apparemment des gens pour s'entrainer, j'avais pensé lui faire rencontrer Gingka mais sur la route, j'ai croisée Madoka qui ne savait que l'endroit où était Kyoya alors…**

 **\- QUOI ?! Kyoya est le plus grand beyblader de la terre ! Et si Ryuga ne l'avait pas éliminé en trichant avec sa toupie interdite, il aurait battu Ginka rapidement ! L'utiliser comme adversaire de substitution, c'est l'insulter !** Ce Benkei défendait son idole avec une ferveur délirante.

Kenta semblait gêné et essaya de calmer son ami. En vain.

 **\- Mais nan, mais nan ! C'est pas ça**!

Le gros machin se redressa et me regarda fixement. Son air ne m'était pas plus agréable qu'il n'était accueillant. Ecartant Kenta de sa main, il s'avança vers moi.

 **\- Si tu veux affonter Kyoya, il faudra d'abord me battre moi, compris ?**

 **\- Benkei attends… !**

 **\- Non ! Je vais lui ravaler le caquet ! Dark bububububull !**

Je l'observais d'un air dépité avant de lui dire d'un ton qui sonnait un peu moqueur.

 **\- Tu te rends compte quand même, que je n'ai rien dit depuis tout à l'heure** **?**

 **\- RAH ! Te moques pas de moi et bat-toi !**

Le gosse essayait de s'interposer, mais c'était en vain. Son ami était bien décidé à me combattre. Nous avions alors décidé de nous éloigner de la route afin de ne pas gêner la circulation et nous nous trouvions à présent au bord de l'eau, sur une sorte de terrain bitumé auquel on accédait par de grands escaliers entourés d'herbe. Je commençais le décompte.

 **\- 3, 2, 1,…**

 **-Hypervitesse !** Lança Benkei un peu à l'arrachée.

Nos toupies s'élançaient avec force sur le terrain bitumé. Benkei faisait preuve d'une violence sans égale. On sentait qu'il avait envie de gagner et montrait toute sa technique. Sa technique ais-je dis ? Pardon, tout son bourrinage. Sa toupie assaillait la mienne avec ferveur, ses coups étaient puissants tandis que ma toupie encaissait et dansait autour de la sienne, comme un torero titille le taureau pour amuser le publique.

 **\- Tu es habile, mais ça ne suffira pas pour gagner !** S'esclaffa mon adversaire.

 **\- Ca tombe bien…**

Un coup, deux coups. Dark bull, avec cet anneau de metal si imparfait, essayait de mettre rapidement un terme au combat. Je me décidais alors à agir. Ca suffisait de s'amuser. Ma toupie changea de sens et se mit à tourner tout autour de Bull dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Un courant d'air commençait alors à se former et ralentissait la course du taureau fou.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

 **\- Je ralentis ta toupie avant de l'attaquer, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu n'arriveras pas à coucher ce taureau ! Je te le garantis ! C'est l'honneur de Kyoya qui est en jeu !**

Je laissais sortir un petit « Ah ! » moqueur puis revint au combat. Je laissais un peu de temps de répit à sa toupie. Après tout, si le combat se terminait maintenant, ce ne serait pas drôle.

Quelques mètres à côté de nous se trouvait Kenta. Le gros machin lui avait demandé de ne pas intervenir dans le combat et, au vu de la tête qu'il faisait, je me doutais que c'était très dur pour lui de résister à l'envie de lui donner des indications qui pourraient être utiles… Ou pas.

Le temps de répit était passé. J'emmenai ma toupie à l'assaut de Dark Bull. Je ne pouvais pas reprendre ma technique précédente à cause du terrain plat, mais j'avais d'autres tours dans mon sac. Je fis foncer ma toupie à toute vitesse dans celle de Dark Bull. Le choc violent les fit s'écarter brusquement tout en les emmenant dans les airs. C'est à ce moment que ma toupie changea de sens de rotation. En effet, s'arrêtant quelques secondes, son anneau d'énergie changea soudain. Ce fût la couleur blanche qui l'emportait sur le noir, et non pas l'inverse.

 **\- C'est quoi ça ?!** S'étonna Benkei, les yeux écarquillés.

 **\- Je te présente Evil Chimera… Une toupie pleine de surprises… J'espère qu'elle te plait…**

 **\- Fais attention Benkei ! Elle ressemble à celle de Ryuga !**

Benkei tournait la tête vers Kenta, acquiesçant. Cette remarque semblait le faire frémir. Mais qui était donc ce Ryuga qui leur faisait si peur ? Enfin. Je ne prêtais pas attention aux dires de mes antagonistes et poursuivait la lutte. Ma toupie s'approchait dangereusement de Dark Bull, prête à lui voler encore un peu plus de sa vitesse de rotation.

 **\- Je ne vais pas te laisser faire aussi facilement Arkane !** **DARK BULL ! RED HORN UPPER !**

Sa toupie fonça alors sur moi comme un taureau en charge. C'était impressionnant à voir, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre aussi bêtement. Je m'affairais donc à esquiver de peu son attaque puis à la poursuivre.

 **\- Tu avances bien trop vite… Arrêtes de bouger. Evil Chimera… Upper gravitation**!

Et comme précédemment, la toupie s'enfonça dans le sol, accablée de son propre poids.

 **\- Non BENKEI !** Hurla Kenta, inquiet.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Pourquoi ma toupie ne bouge plus ?**

\- **Ta toupie est affligée par son propre poids. On va dire, pour faire simple que la force physique de la pesanteur exercée sur ta toupie est beaucoup plus forte qu'à la normale. Et… Plus une toupie est lourde, plus c'est efficace…**

 **\- QUOI ?! Mais comment une toupie peu faire ça ?**

 **\- Ahaa… Ca, c'est mon petit secret…**

Je lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur avant d'envoyer ma toupie à l'attaque. Cette dernière fonçait vers Dark Bull qui commençait à sérieusement prendre racine dans le bitume. Le trou qui avait été formé aida ma toupie à avoir plus d'impact. Relâchant à la dernière seconde, l'impact de la gravitation, Dark Bull décolla littéralement du sol, perdant l'équilibre avant de tomber, à plat.

 **\- Impossible… Tu as triché !**

 **\- Je voulais te prévenir Benkei ! Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté !** Lui fit comprendre le gamin qui m'avait amené ici, l'interpellant sur un ton qui valait largement un « je te l'avais bien dit ».

 **\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu t'es fais battre ?**

Kenta acquiesça de la tête. Après avoir été chercher sa toupie, le garçon à l'embonpoint s'approcha de moi.

 **\- Tu t'es bien battu… Mais je suis sur que ta toupie n'est pas règlementaire ! Elle ne devrait pas pouvoir faire ça… !**


	3. Des ennemis, mais encore ?

Il commençait à s'échauffer, encore un peu et on aurait cru que de la fumée lui sortirait des oreilles, un peu comme dans ces films du style Last Action Hero. Quoiqu'il en soit, le froid arrivait aussi rapidement que la nuit tombait. Il était donc pour moi l'heure de me retirer. Tout en faisant abstraction des menaces en tout genre que proliférait mon adversaire précédent, je m'adressais au petit Kenta.

 **\- Dis à ce… Kyoya de venir au Beyparc demain. Je l'y attendrai.**

Je me retournais, prêt à rejoindre un hotel bien chaud en attendant le combat du lendemain. Le décalage horaire m'avait un peu fatigué, il fallait que je dorme. Soudain, une voix m'interpella.

 **\- Euh… D'accord. Mais tu pars déjà ?**

Faisant un signe de la main je le lui confirmais tout en m'enfonçant dans les rues animées de la capitale. L'hôtel que je finis par prendre ne semblait pas être le plus beau mais j'ai l'habitude de ne pas me fier aux apparences. En entrant, nous pouvions admirer des décors traditionnels. Décors qui contrastaient avec la façade plus que futuriste du bâtiment. A l'intérieur donc, des estampes japonaises et des hôtesses fort charmantes en kimono de cérémonie. Je m'approchais de l'accueil. Un guichet en bois ancien séparait la clientèle de l'hôte qui gérait les inscriptions.

 **\- Bonsoir… Une chambre pour trois jours s'il vous plait…**

L'homme se leva pour avoir plus aisément accès au tableau sur lequel reposaient les clefs. J'obtenais la chambre 14. Ce n'est qu'au moment de prendre les clefs que quelqu'un se posta à côté de moi pour prendre la chambre 15. Je tournais le regard vers la personne et…

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens ramener tes fesses ici ?**

 **\- Mais voyons mon cher Arkane, je viens faire la même chose que toi…**

La personne était un garçon d'environ un mètre quatre vingt cinq, des cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches grises volontairement teintes, le tout encadrant un visage à la peau lisse et claire, faisant ressortir deux perles vertes. Au niveau du style vestimentaire, il s'agissait d'une veste de costume noir mise au dessus d'un T shirt lâché par-dessus un jean gris légèrement large pour finir avec de simples baskets noires. Ce type, pour être clair c'était lui. Celui qui m'avait mis en défaite : Balthazar. Autant dire que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre nous et ça se ressentait. La tension augmentait d'un cran dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que je décide de tourner les talons pour rejoindre ma chambre, non sans une once de rage. Il était venu ici pour me provoquer. C'était certain. Même si ça fait cher la provocation quand même.

 **\- Hey Arkane !**

Je me retournais sous son appel, curieux tout de même de savoir quelle bêtise il allait me sortir.

 **\- On est voisin.**

Son ton hautain et le clin d'œil qui l'accompagnait n'étaient faits que pour me frustrer. Le calme devrait être ma muse et la ruse ma maitresse. Je l'aurais un jour… Je l'aurais. Et ce jour là… Oh… Qu'est-ce que je rigolerai. C'est que… Je suis certes un très mauvais perdant mais je suis également excellent gagnant, surtout lorsque les matchs sont serrés. Enfin… Je regagnais ma chambre, elle aussi dans un style ancien. Et, ne perdant pas de temps, je m'écroulais sur le lit, bras croisés derrière la tête. Mission : Dormir. Chose qui n'était pas aisée lorsque je savais que mon plus fidèle adversaire se trouvait dans la chambre d'à côté. J'aurais voulu me demander ce qu'il faisait, mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. D'ici, j'entendais sa toupie tourner. Elle a toujours fais ce bruit si spécial et désagréable. Le genre de bruit que l'on fait lorsqu'on appuie une craie sur un tableau noir et qu'on la fait crisser doucement le long d'un tableau.

C'était tout bonnement effroyable et ça avait le don de me faire dresser les poils de bras. Recouvrant alors ma tête de mon oreiller, j'essayais de faire abstraction de tout ça pour faire le vide. Je finis par réussir et m'endormi quelques heures… Mais le souvenir de mes défaites me rappelait à l'ordre. Je me levais donc de mon lit et sortit de la chambre. Direction ? Les quais pour un entrainement. Ce n'était pas en dormant que j'arriverai à devenir plus fort. Ca n'aurait été qu'une perte de temps et voir ainsi mon rival en face de moi m'avait fait attraper une insomnie démoniaque.

Equipé donc de mon fidèle Evil Chimera, je m'affairais à lui faire travailler son esquive. C'était ce qu'il m'avait le plus manqué lors de nos combats. De l'esquive, de la tactique… Mais également de la puissance. Je ne sais comment mais sa toupie possédait une vitesse de rotation fulgurante. A tel point que je ne pouvais pas lancer mon attaque spéciale tant sa toupie était inattrapable. Enfin… Pour l'instant.

Evil Chimera zigzaguait entre les différentes bornes d'amarrage à vitesse constante. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupais de placer de façon rapprochée et à distance égale des cannettes de bière que j'avais trouvé non loin des quais. Nous connaissons à présent les causes de la marée noire causée par Erika. Bref. Une fois ceci fait j'envoyais Chimera dessus. Malheureusement, elle fit tomber trois canettes sur dix. Je trouvais ce résultat lamentable, il me fallait atteindre la perfection. Je continuais alors à lancer ma toupie, essayant de faire varier la puissance de mon lancé, l'orientation de mon beylauncher. Je cherchais LA technique qui me permettrait de m'améliorer mais ne trouvais encore que des défauts. Certes j'avais un bon niveau déjà, je n'avais pas à m'en plaindre, mais tant qu'il y aurait une personne pour me battre, je ne serais jamais satisfait.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures que je pris une pause. A cette heure, personne encore n'était debout et je pouvais me balader à ma guise dans le beyparc. Mais… C'est à croire que dans cette ville, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour troubler la paix d'une autre personne. En effet, après une quinzaine de minutes de marche revigorante je tombais sur trois personnes. Et vu leur tête... Ils n'étaient pas là pour pousser des chansonnettes de noël.

 **\- Hey toi ! T'as des beypoints ?** S'exclama l'un d'eux.

 **\- Oui, mais je vous préviens, je les garde.** Leur répondis-je, sentant les embrouilles arriver.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu nous prends pour des voleurs ? Hey Ryu, t'entends ça ?**

 **\- Ouais… Il va falloir lui faire payer ça…**

\- **Enfin en attendant, vous n'auriez pas des têtes de cadavres apathiques piqués à la farine, ça éviterait les quiproquos…**

Le premier type bizarre s'énerva alors, levant pas mal le ton. Mais avec mon faible niveau de japonais je ne pouvais pas tout comprendre alors je vous éviterai la traduction douteuse. Tout ceci pour nous faire arriver, bien évidemment, à un duel. Oui parce qu'au Japon, tout l'monde à une toupie, tout le monde joue, tout le monde… Et en France on a du mal à trouver une personne dans la même ville qui y joue. Enfin. Nous ne sommes ici pour parler de cela. Je me préparais à me battre contre celui qui se prénommait Ryu.

 **\- Allez, pas de décompte, c'est parti !**

Il partit immédiatement, n'attendant rien. Apparemment, il était pressé d'en finir. Tant mieux, moi aussi. Je lançais ma toupie quelques fractions de secondes avec lui. J'avais également choisis le mode agressif. Après ces petits entrainements, Evil Chimera avait besoin de se dégourdir la pointe de performance. Je tirais le Beylauncher aussi vite que je le pouvais, frôlant de peu de faire rompre ma corde. Chimera partit sur les chapeaux de roues, fonçant droit sur mon adversaire qui allait vite se trouver en difficulté s'il restait devant moi.

 **\- Ah… Tu veux te la jouer comme ça… ? Satoshi, Heiichiro, à vous !**

Je les regardais, ils lancèrent leur toupie directement sur Chimera qui les esquiva comme elle l'avait fait avec les cannettes. Un soupçon de fierté me rempli. C'est que j'avais réussis à apprendre quelque chose à cette tête de mule mine de rien.

 **\- Vous êtes trois ? Alors en trois coups.** Dis-je d'un ton tout à fait serein.

 **\- Quoi trois coups ?**

 **\- Pour vous éjecter, pourquoi d'autre ?** Je me mis à ricaner **.**

 **\- Je te trouve bien sur de toi…**

 **\- Ouaip.**

Chimera subissait des attaques de toutes parts bien que mes adversaires étaient moins fort que les deux que j'avais affronté la veille, il ne fallait pas lésiner sur les attaques.

 **\- Allez Evil Chimera… Fais les planer !**

Le boulon de ma toupie se mit à briller telle une constellation tandis que ses adversaires commençaient à s'élever dans les airs.

 **\- C'est quoi ça ? Comment tu fais ?** S'inquiéta le dénommé Ryu tandis que son collègue surenchérit.

 **\- Tu triches, arrêtes ou ça ira mal pour toi…**

L'un d'entre eux sortit un couteau. Apparemment, ça ne leur plaisait pas qu'on les fasse voler. Pourtant, c'était assez amusant de voir leurs mines déconfites.

 **\- Maintenant Evil Chimera… Donne-leur leurs trois fessées, que ces petits rentrent chez eux… !**

Evil Chimera s'exécuta utilisa les rebords du stadium pour voler. En trois coups, aussi vifs que précis, elle envoya les toupies sur mes adversaires. L'une d'elle vint percuter la main qui portait le couteau, une autre frappa avec violence un front et la troisième une mâchoire. Les trois lurons s'enfuirent en courant, promettant de se venger…

De retour dans ma main, le boulon de Chimera redevint normal. Sa blancheur contrastait avec la noirceur du logo. J'étais satisfait.


	4. Spectre

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"J'avais arrêté mon entrainement après la bataille contre mes précédents adversaires. Je me disais, qu'après tout, il valait mieux ni épuiser ma toupie ni m'épuiser moi-même avant les combats qui nous attendaient le lendemain. Je revins donc à l'hôtel pour six heures trente du matin. Je me lèverai dans trois heures et irait attendre, comme prévu, au Beyparc./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"En attendant, et pour m'endormir plus vite, j'allumais la télévision et zappait sur la chaine Beyblade du Japon. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que des rediffusions et j'eus le plaisir de voir se combattre apparemment les deux plus redoutables beybladers : Gingka et Ryuga. Par ailleurs, la toupie de ce Ryuga était très intéressante… Lightning L-Drago 100 HF, une toupie tournant à gauche… Une toupie interdite, hm ? J'observais avec attention le combat et fût quelques peu déçu de voir que Gingka avait perdu son Storm Pegasis 105 RF dans la bataille. Je jetais alors un œil à Evil Chimera, posé à quelques centimètres à côté de moi, sur le lit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- On dirait bien que ça nous fait un adversaire de moins, Chimera… /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Je me penchais en arrière, tombant lourdement sur l'oreiller de mon lit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- C'est bien dommage… Ca aurait été grisant… Tu n'penses pas ? »/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Un sourire en coin, je fermais les yeux oubliant totalement la présence peut appréciée de l'énergumène qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté pour ne me réveiller qu'à neuf heures trente. Je me levais ainsi doucement, vérifiant qu'Evil Chimera se trouvait bien encore à côté de moi. Après tout, un vol est si vite arrivé… Quoiqu'il en soit, je filais hors de ma chambre et me dirigeais vers le Beyparc. Me postant sur un banc, j'attendais, patiemment, que ce Kyoya vienne à moi. J'espérai qu'il ne se défile pas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"En attendant, quelques personnes s'arrêtaient. Les gens voyaient que j'attendais quelque chose et certains avaient été les spectateurs de la défaite de Kenta. Sûrement se demandaient-ils quel serait le prochain adversaire, celui pour lequel je patientais depuis maintenant deux heures. Mais… Malgré les idées que l'on peut se faire, le temps m'était égal et attendre ne me dérangeait pas. De plus, assistant aux multiples spectacles en plein air de Beybladers amateurs, j'apprenais. Je m'instruisais du peu qu'ils pouvaient m'apprendre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Ce n'est alors qu'une demi heure encore plus tard que j'entendis une voix au loin. Une voix plutôt enjouée et familière./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Arkane ! /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Je tournais la tête dans la direction de l'appel et vit Kenta s'approcher en me faisant un grand signe de la main gauche, le bas levé en l'air. Derrière lui se trouvaient Benkei et un autre garçon aux cheveux verts dont la coupe semblait tenir par la seule volonté de son propriétaire. Ils sont doués ces japonais. Me levant, je les rejoignais./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Salut le mioche. C'est lui Kyoya ?/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Ouais c'est moi. Kenta m'a dit que tu cherchais un adversaire à ta mesure ! Je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est l'humilité, tu ne regretteras pas !/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- J'espère bien. On y va. /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Ce Kyoya semblait déterminait. On lisait dans ses yeux une envie de vaincre énorme. Je sentais alors qu'il n'avait pas forcément apprécié le fait que je sois ici uniquement pour trouver un adversaire à ma hauteur. Pourtant, c'était normal non ? Et puis, être un peu prétentieux après des années de modestie, ça ne fait pas de mal. Bref. Nous nous rendions vers un stadium qui se trouvait enfoncé dans le sol. Apparemment, mon futur adversaire n'aimait pas les petits beystadiums Takara et je me demandais bien ce qu'il me réservait. Sa toupie semblait par ailleurs assez banale. Un Rock Leone 145 WB. Sa pointe de performance ronde lui garantissait un bon équilibre lors des attaques, sa roue de fusion promettait une belle défense et son anneau d'énergie, de loin, me paraissait plutôt bien taillé également pour augmenter la défense. Cependant… Son axe de rotation semblait être son point faible. S'il avait le GB145 de Kenta, il aurait certainement eut une meilleur défense. Mais tant mieux pour moi, je l'attaquerai alors par là./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Alors ?! Tu es prêt ?/strong Me lança t-il avec agressivité./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Patience est mère de sureté, Kyoya. /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Quoi ? Me dit pas que tu as déjà peur ? /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Je dessinais sur mon visage le même sourire narquois qui me maquillait lorsque mes adversaires faisaient fausse route à mon sujet. Bien souvent, comme ici, avant le début du match. C'est Kenta qui le rappela à l'ordre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Kyoya ! Fais attention à ses attaques ! /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Kenta à raison Kyoya ! Je sais même pas si sa toupie est règlementaire ! /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Je me sentis un peu frustré par la remarque de Benkei et ne tarda pas à répondre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as lamentablement perdu hier que tu dois m'accuser de tricherie pour justifier une telle raclée… /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- On s'en moque ! Quoiqu'il en soit ! Je te battrais… !/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Je n'attends que ça… /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! Hypervitesse !/strong Hurla mon adversaire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Nos toupies s'élancèrent à vive allure dans le Beystadium. Rock Leone se fixa vite au centre de celui-ci tandis que ma toupie le jaugeait, attaquant par petits coups de parts et d'autres de sa toupie. Mon adversaire semblait s'en rendre compte et il ne semblait pas être en accord avec le fait que je le test ainsi. Il en profita alors pour augmenter la vitesse de rotation de sa toupie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Je vais t'apprendre ce que veut dire le mot défaite ! /strongspan lang="en-US"strongLEONE ! Lion wild wing fang dance ! /strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Une tornade se forma alors autour de sa toupie dont la puissance considérable fit voler Chimera presque au bord du Beystadium. Je remerciais intérieurement Evil Chimera de l'effort de résistance qu'il prouvait là./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Alors ? Que penses-tu de ça hein ? /strongspan lang="en-US"strongAH AH AH AH AH !/strong/span Son rire triomphant comportait quelques touches de moqueries./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- J'aime. Même si ça ne sera pas suffisant pour me vaincre. /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Ma toupie commença alors à tourner autour de la toupie de Kyoya, utilisant la puissance des vents pour augmenter sa vitesse de rotation./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Attention Kyoya ! Sa toupie accélère !/strong Conseilla Kenta, sentant l'attaque arriver./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire ! N'oublie pas que c'était moi le demi-finaliste de l'Ultime bataille ! /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Vas-y Kyoya ! Lamine-le ! /strongEvidemment, le fervent fan de Kyoya était là pour en rajouter une couche./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Je ne fis pas attention au discours qu'ils avaient et me concentrait sur le combat. J'attendais patiemment que ma toupie ait une vitesse de rotation suffisante, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Evil Chimera dévia ensuite pour se reculer vers les bords du Stadium./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Alors ? Tu t'enfuis ? /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Non, non… Je prends mon élan. /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Quoi ? /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Allez Evil Chimera, fais lui un peu de rentre dedans ! /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Ma toupie noire et blanche fonça alors sur la tornade et la dispersa tout en faisant reculer Rock Leone qui encaissa le coup plus ou moins bien. Kyoya ne semblait soudain pas à l'aise, mais il ne tarda pas à répliquer en envoyant une nouvelle attaque : Lion King tearing Blade. Une nouvelle tornade, se déplaçant en même temps. Des morceaux de stadiums se décollèrent du sol pour foncer droit sur ma toupie. Il me fallait réagir face à cette attaque./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Annihilation of weightlessness ! /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Comme avec les trois gus précédents, l'apesanteur changea, faisant voler les morceaux de stadiums qui se trouvaient non loin de ma toupie. Evil Chimera utilisa alors des attaques normales pour lancer ces blocs dans la tornade à une vitesse impressionnante./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'cette attaque ? /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- C'est ce que je t'avais dit Kyoya ! Ce genre d'attaque, c'est impossible ! /strongInsistait Benkei comme pour prouver que je trichais./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Ce genre d'attaque comme tu dis, est tout à fait possible. Il suffit, pour cela, de posséder un spectre. /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"La toupie de Kyoya stoppa sa tempête pour ne pas que les morceaux de stadium lui tombent dessus et esquiva leur retombée avec adresse, filant droit sur ma toupie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Un spectre ?/strong Questionna Kenta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Oui… Les spectres sont apparut sur terre il y a bien longtemps. Il n'en existe qu'un nombre limité et chacun d'eux possèdent des pouvoirs en rapport avec leur style de combat. Enfermés dans de l'acier inoxydable et presque indestructible, ils ont été taillés de sorte à pouvoir être contenu dans des réceptacles tels que les toupies… Chimera est l'un de ces spectres. C'est le spectre de l'espace et du temps…/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- J'ignorais que de telles créatures pouvaient exister ! /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Je ne crois pas un seul instant à ton charabia. Tout ça, c'est bon pour les gamins. Mais les comptes de fées, c'est terminé depuis longtemps !/strong Rugit mon adversaire, bien décidé à ne pas porter attention à ces histoires./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Kyoya a raison ! Arrêtes de mentir et avoue enfin que ta toupie est illégale/strong ! Le bœuf commençait à gentiment me taper sur le système./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Je vois qu'il te faut une preuve… Chimera ! Montre-toi !/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Répondant à l'ordre, le boulon de Chimera se mit à briller et une énorme chimère noire et blanche sortit. Elle possédait une tête de loup encadrée par une crinière de lion ornée de deux grandes cornes. Ses pattes avant étaient celles d'un félin, la colonne vertébrale apparente. Sa queue était semblable à celle d'un reptile tandis que deux ailes de corbeau gigantesques, d'un noir ébène se dressaient fièrement. Chimera possédait une taille aussi impressionnante qu'il était charismatique, imposant le respect à quiconque était en face. Tous les Beybladers qui jouaient autour s'arrêtèrent pour observer le monstre. Certains, pris de peur, s'enfuirent./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- C… C'est… C'est impossible que ce soit vrai… /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Et pourtant… Chimera ! Finis-en avec lui ! /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Dans un rugissement qui fit vibrer nos entrailles, Chimera s'élança sur la toupie adverse. Son propriétaire, trop dérouté par l'apparition fantomatique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, se déconcentra du combat et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Rock Leone fut projeté hors du Beystadium, pendant qu'Evil Chimera retournait dans sa toupie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- C'est un monstre…/strong S'étonna alors Benkei tandis que Kenta était intrigué./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Incroyable ! /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Alors maintenant, on arrête de me traiter de tricheur. /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Je repris ma toupie et félicitait intérieurement Chimera qui, comme à son habitude, s'était bien battu avant de revenir vers mes interlocuteurs, c'est Kyoya qui prit le premier la parole, revanchard./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Perdre contre toi… Crois-moi bien que spectre ou pas spectre, j'aurais ma revanche ! Je n'en resterais pas là ! /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Désolé. Mais je ne me bats qu'une fois contre une personne qui a perdu… /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Nan mais tu es bien prétentieux !/strong S'insurgea le fan tandis que le gosse l'arrêta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Benkei ! /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- C'est vrai quoi ! Pour qui il se prend ? C'est pas parce qu'il a un spectre qu'il peut tout se permettre !/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Je lui répondais alors avec le calme et la froideur qui l'exigeait./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- J'ai mes raisons pour agir ainsi. C'était un combat intéressant. Sur ce, je me retire. /strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- Déjà ?/strong Kenta s'approcha de moi, semblant attendre quelque chose de ma part./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"strong- J'ai des choses à faire./strong/p 


	5. A la recherche de nouveaux adversaires

Je repartais alors vers une nouvelle destination. Les Bladers que je croisais sur mon chemin étaient certes plus ou moins intéressants, mais peut-être pas encore assez pour que je puisse m'améliorer et asseoir mon statut de meilleur Blader. L'expérience ainsi acquise ne me permettait pas de pouvoir à nouveau affronter Balthazar, éternel rival qui n'a de cesse de me rappeler cette si sévère défaite qu'il m'avait alors infligé. Et pourtant… En portant un regard sur Chimera, je savais que je ne pouvais reporter l'erreur sur lui. Mon spectre était puissant. Le problème ? C'était moi, certainement. Ma technique peut-être ? Ou bien… Je ne sais pas encore. Tout ce qu'il me fallait à présent, c'était affronter les plus grands. Et pour cela, une seule solution pour les dénicher, aller dans les bureaux de la WBBA pour consulter leurs fichiers. Là-bas, tous les Beybladers aptes à combattre étaient classés, rangés, détaillés. Peu m'importait alors de savoir qui avait quelle toupie. Je voulais juste trouver les plus puissants.

Je prenais donc la route et passait à travers les rues de Tokyo. Il y avait pas mal de monde à cette heure-ci. Les japonais sont vraiment plus matinaux que les européens, ça ne fait aucun doute. Et alors que j'arrivais non loin de la tour WBBA, une voix m'interpella.

 **\- Heeey ! Arkane !**

Je me retournais et vis une fille, plutôt jeune et brune. Si ma mémoire ne me trompait pas, il s'agissait de Madoka, une des amis de ce mioche de Kenta. Elle s'arrêta non loin de moi, les mains appuyées sur les genoux, reprenant son souffle. Je me tournais légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder.

 **\- Je… Je t'ai vu avec Kenta la dernière fois… !** Elle releva sa tête ornée d'une paire de grosses lunettes. **Alors c'est bien toi, Arkane ?** Dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

 **\- C'est moi oui. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. A la télévision je crois. Mais euh...** Elle était encore bien essoufflée.

- **Quoi ?**

 **\- En fait, je voulais savoir… C'est… C'est toi, le Blader Fou ?** Son ton laissait penser qu'elle avait une certaine crainte en posant la question. La peur de vexer quelqu'un peut-être ?

 **\- Effectivement.** Répondis-je tout en acquiesçant de la tête.

Un moment de silence passa alors que Madoka resserra un peu plus l'ordinateur qu'elle avait entre les bras. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ait une réaction plutôt négative… Mais au lieu de cela…

 **\- Wouha ! Génial ! Alors ça veut que tu as Evil Chimera avec toi ! Je peux la voir ? Je peux ?** S'exclama t-elle presque en criant, attirant l'attention de la foule sur elle. Elle s'approcha alors de moi pour voir où j'aurais pu ranger ma toupie.

 **\- D'accord, mais vite, j'ai à faire.** Dis-je en prenant la toupie que j'avais alors rangée dans ma sacoche et en la posant au creux des mains de mon interlocutrice.

Elle prit alors un certain temps à la regarder sous tous les angles.

 **\- J'en reviens pas… Tu te rends comptes que tu as peut-être la seule toupie unique ?** Ses yeux pétillaient.

 **\- Que j'avais en tout cas. Les fabricants ont crées une nouvelle Metal Wheel appelée Evil. Et ben qu'elle soit différente, le nom reste le même.**

 **\- Et pourquoi ne pas la renommer ? Après tout, c'est pas interdit !**

 **\- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.** Je repris ma toupie, la rangeais et repartis tout en faisant un signe à Madoka **. A la prochaine peut-être, gamine.**

La tour n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Imposante, elle devait à elle seule comporter au moins soixante dix étages. L'accueil devrait me suffire, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller jusqu'en haut de cette imposante construction.

L'entrée était donc gérée par des détecteurs de mouvements. La double-porte s'ouvrant dès que l'on s'en approchait, à la manière des magasins. L'entrée était tout en carrelage à l'exception d'un tapis pastel qui menait jusqu'au bureau de l'hôtesse d'accueil. Je m'approchais jusqu'à elle. Il s'agissait d'une femme, la trentaine passée, des cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon serré, habillée d'un tailleur sobre bleu marine sur lequel était épinglé une carte magnétique d'identité : Nao Setsuko.

 **\- Bonjour et bienvenue dans la centre d'organisation de la WBBA. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **\- J'aimerai avoir accès à la liste des Beybladers les mieux classés du pays.** Lui dis-je d'un ton calme.

 **\- Je suis navrée, mais nous ne sommes pas en droit de délivrer des informations sur les personnes inscrites dans nos fichiers.** Elle me répondait de manière très professionnelle, mais ça ne m'incitait pas à partir.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Je veux juste savoir qui est en tête de liste et apte à jouer.

La secrétaire insistait sur le fait quelle ne pouvait délivrer aucune information. Voilà qui était fâcheux et qui commençait à me frustrer tandis que cette Setsuko levait la voix. Me prenait-elle pour un abruti ? J'espérais pour elle que non, dans quel cas, ça risquait de ne vraiment pas me plaire… C'est alors qu'une porte d'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une gamine d'environ quatorze ans, un bloc note au bras, des cheveux bleus assez flashy. Elle s'avançait vers nous, l'air sévère.

 **\- Excusez-moi, mais je vous observais avec les caméras de sécurité. Veuillez arrêter d'importuner notre secrétaire. Si elle vous dit qu'elle ne peut pas vous aider, elle ne peut pas, il est inutile d'insister.** Son ton froid ne me fit pas spécialement plaisir.

Je m'appuyais avec le coude le long du bureau de la femme avec qui j'eus la légère altercation, regardant la nouvelle venue d'un air dubitatif.

 **\- Dis donc la gosse, tu pourrais au moins avoir l'habitude te présenter avant d'agresser les gens ainsi ? Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris ça ?** Je m'exprimais d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de doutes quand à mon animosité.

 **\- Je suis Hazama Hikaru. L'assistante du nouveau directeur de la WBBA : Ryo Hagane. Et je vous somme de prendre un autre ton avec les gens.**

 **\- Hikaru… Ah… Tu es aussi un Beyblader n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- C'est cela oui.** Elle me répondait avec un ton sec.

 **\- Très bien, alors je te propose un marché. Tu m'affrontes. Si tu gagnes, je pars poliment et laisse ma place. En revanche, si je gagne, tu me donnes accès aux quelques malheureuses informations que je demande. C'est d'accord ?** Mon expression n'était plus à l'agressivité mais à la neutralité. Un duel tout ce qu'il y a de plus loyal ne pouvait être qu'un bon exercice.

Hikaru réfléchit quelques instants, portant un léger regard sur sa secrétaire qui semblait las. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à venir lui réclamer ce genre d'informations. Et c'est après quelques secondes qui parurent longues, qu'elle s'exprima enfin, acceptant mon défi.

\- **Rendez-vous au quatorzième étage de la tour, il y a des beystadiums libres que nous pourrons utiliser.** Dit-elle avant de repartir à l'ascenseur, certainement pour aller chercher sa toupie. Je me tournais vers la secrétaire, lui affichant un sourire presque amical.

 **-Préparez les fichiers. Je reviens.** Tout en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, je pris l'ascenseur également. Il y en avait trois en tout. L'intérieur était à la fois simple et classieux, une légère musique entrainante nous accompagnait dans notre montée tandis que des images de publicité pour la WBBA étaient diffusées sur un petit écran intégré à la cabine. La sonnerie finale, suivie d'un petit à-coup, marquait la fin du voyage.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, je me retrouvais face à une immense salle remplie de Beystadiums larges. Il n'y avait que moi pour le moment. L'endroit, vide, n'était animé que par les mêmes vidéos sur des écrans géants incrustés dans les murs. Je décidais de me poster vers le Beystadiums central. Je m'accroupis et attendait patiemment que la jeune fille arrive. Décidément, elle en mettait du temps pour trouver sa toupie.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle revint, entièrement changée. Cette fois-ci en t-shirt et short, ce qui eut pour l'effet de me déclencher un léger rire.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?** M'agressa t-elle

 **\- Désolé gamine, mais je ne m'intéresse pas aux jeunettes**. Dis-je d'un ton moqueur alors qu'elle détournait la tête, fronçant les sourcils. **Bon allez, trêve de bavardage.** Je me mis en place pour lancer mon cher Chimera. Hikaru fit de même.

 **\- Tu vas regretter ton arrogance ! Et tu vas voir ce qu'une jeunette peu faire… 3… 2… 1… Hyper-vitesse !**

Les toupies s'élancèrent dans le Beystadium comme deux furies. J'observais mon adversaire. Elle avait l'air concentrée. Est-ce que je l'aurais vexée ? Parfait. Au moins, elle fera preuve de plus de fougue que si elle combattait pour rien. Chimera, mon spectre, était en forme aujourd'hui, il faisait preuve de vivacité et contrôlait son réceptacle avec habilité, virevoltant autour du Stadium et de son adversaire avec impétuosité tandis que Hikaru semblait vouloir en finir rapidement pour me donner une leçon.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attaque-moi bon sang !**

 **\- Les demoiselles d'abord, voyons.**

Touché, encore une fois. Sa fierté semblait vite s'effriter et elle ne tarda pas à envoyer sont Storm Aquario à la charge. Ce dernier rattrapa alors Evil Chimera et commençait à s'abattre dessus à plusieurs reprises. Rempli d'énergie, sa toupie semblait être exacerbée au même rythme que sa propriétaire.

 **\- Alors ? Si tu ne réagis pas, je mettrais vite fin à ce combat !**

 **\- Et bien écoutes, vas-y, fais toi plaisir.** Dis-je, écartant les bras du corps comme pour l'en prier.

Je la laissais faire. Sa tactique de combat était sympathique mais c'était du vu et du revu, j'attendais avec impatience ses coups spéciaux. Quant à Chimera, son axe de rotation résistait bien aux attaques et lui permettait de repousser son adversaire tout en balayant l'air de façon à garder son équilibre. Le spectre endormi semblait prendre plaisir à se jouer de ses adversaires, ce qui m'étonnait un peu car, d'habitude, il préférait attaquer une fois et une seule, par surprise afin que je puisse apprécier le visage crispé de mes adversaires restés sur place.

 **\- Tant pis pour toi… Vas-y ! Multi attaques d'Aquario !**

La toupie d'Hikaru semblait alors se multiplier en une multitude de beys jumelles qui s'élancèrent sur Chimera. Loin d'être affecté par cet effet, il esquiva, aussi agile qu'un félin, les nombreuses attaques de son adversaire, zigzaguant entre chacune d'entre elles.

 **\- C'est pas mal du tout.** Lui dis-je d'un ton calme.

 **\- Merci. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te fasse de cadeaux !**

 **\- Ca tombe bien, je ne suis pas très généreux non plus… Chimera… Gravity Field !**

Chimera se stabilisa au milieu du Beystadium alors qu'un champ d'énergie s'installa tout autour de lui, se matérialisant en une sorte d'immense boule transparente qui commença à emprisonner tout ce qui se trouvait dans la zone accidentée de combat. Hikaru observait, les yeux écarquillés, l'air inquiet.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

 **\- Une zone anti-gravité formée par Chimera. Dès lors que ton Storm Aquario entrera dans cette zone, il ne subira plus aucun effet de la gravité en volant, il finira par perdre sa vitesse de rotation.**

 **\- QUOI ?! Comment c'est possible ?!** S'étonna t-elle, reculant d'un pas sous la surprise.

Je ne répondis pas à cette question trop souvent posée. Et comme prévu, la zone anti-gravité atteignit la toupie de mon adversaire. Elle finit par s'élever dans les airs, Evil Chimera avec. Mon spectre est habitué à ce genre de changement et continuait à tourner normalement, se déplaçant avec aisance à travers le champ qu'il avait crée, allant s'abattre avec puissance contre Storm Aquario qui fût éjecté sans résistance. Hikaru resta un moment sur place, encore sous la surprise.

 **\- Je…**

 **\- C'était sympa. Mais il faudrait que tu entraines un peu plus ta technique.** Dis-je d'un ton ni bon ni mauvais, récupérant Chimera qui revint vers moi et faisant le tour du Beystadium. Au passage, je récupérais Storm Aquario que je redonnais avec négligence à mon adversaire avant de lui adresser un sourire fier et de vainqueur. **Merci pour les fichiers.**

Je pris l'ascenseur et redescendis au rez-de-chaussée où la secrétaire attendait, apparemment inquiète. A côté d'elle se trouvait un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux relevés avec un bandeau bleu. Je n'y prêtais pas plus attention.

 **\- Comme prévu, je peux avoir les accès.**

Nao Setsuko lança un regard pour, apparemment, demander confirmation à l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ce dernier acquiesça calmement puis elle tourna l'écran de l'ordinateur vers moi, me tendant la souris. Je regardais la liste. Dans les meilleurs, on pouvait lire :

 **Gingka Hagane, Japon, Champion de l'ultime bataille, toupie inexistante.** Ca, je le savais déjà. **Ryuga, Japon, Second de l'ultime bataille, toupie interdite Lightning L-Drago**. Voilà qui était intéressant. Mais en regardant sa géolocalisation, on pouvait vite voir qu'il semblait avoir disparut de ce pays…

En fouillant encore, je trouvais des personnes qui commençaient à m'intriguer. Tout d'abord, Yû Tendo, qui possédait Flame Libra et puis Tsubasa Otori, avec son Earth Eagle. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant…

Je repartais donc du bâtiment, à la recherche de mes prochains adversaires…


	6. Le poids de la défaite

Je ne savais pas encore bien où je devais aller, mais le Japon n'était pas si grand que cela, Tokyo non plus. Mes investigations étaient d'autant plus faciles que les personnes recherchées étaient des Bladers. Ici, c'était simple, presque tout le complexe Beyblade était réunit dans un même quartier.

Ayant pu entendre quelques commentaires sur l'un et l'autre des Bladers, je commençais par me rendre au stade le plus proche. Là-bas, plusieurs matchs se déroulaient. Apparemment, c'était le début des qualifications pour je ne sais quel championnat. Peu importe.

Je prenais donc ma place à huit cent cinquante yens l'entrée. Il y avait environ mille places, la WBBA avait de quoi largement amortir ses investissements qui, finalement, n'étaient pas si importants que cela. Je me plaçais devant, près de la rambarde et restait debout. De toute manière, je n'allais pas rester longtemps, tous ces matchs ennuyeux ne m'intéressaient guère. Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, deux Bladers entrèrent en lice. Un certain Masamune, contre ce fameux Yû dont j'avais entendu parler. Je suivais le combat, non vraiment sans intérêt. Les deux adversaires faisaient preuve d'ardeur au combat. Le match se jouait serré, ce serait au Blader le plus efficace que la victoire reviendrait.

Et quelle ne fût pas ma déception lorsque le « gamin prodige » comme certains aimaient l'appeler perdre par une lamentable sortie de terrain de son Flame Libra. Me désintéressant alors immédiatement de celui-ci, je portais mon regard sur le petit prétentieux en face, qui exaltait sa joie sans aucune pudeur. Un sourire en coin, je fis demi-tour et repartais des gradins pour me faufiler dans les coulisses, dans le corridor qu'allait emprunter ce Masamune pour sortir. Je l'y attendais donc quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne se point en face de moi.

 **\- Qui est là ?** Demandait-il d'un ton pas vraiment chaleureux. Avait-il peur de moi ? Je lui répondais d'un ton froid et monotone.

 **\- Un simple inconnu.**

 **\- Quoi ? Réponds correctement à ma question. Et que me veux-tu ? Un autographe ?** Il finit sa phrase en riant, se frottant le derrière de la tête avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Décidemment, il n'y avait que des cas ici.

 **\- J'étais venu dans l'idée d'affronter Yû. Mais son écrasante défaite m'a déçu. Je viens donc te proposer de le remplacer.**

 **\- Cuisante défaite tu veux dire !** Rajouta t-il fier de lui. **Ha ! Tu n'as pas peur dis moi, tu sais que je suis le Blader numéro un ? Moi, le grand Masamune Kadoya !** Sa prétention sans faille ne me fit pas vibrer. Loin de là, elle était assez repoussante. Mais soit. C'était un possible rival temporaire, et c'est ce qu'il me fallait.

 **\- Alors, tu es d'accord pour un match ?** Insistais-je.

 **\- Ca roule !**

Son enthousiasme non dissimulé était encourageant. Nous nous préparions donc à nous affronter, ici même, dans ce sombre corridor à demi éclairé par la lumière extérieure qui s'engouffrait en même temps que le vent. Portant ma main à la ceinture, je sortais d'un geste ma toupie et mon Grip launcher. Masamune, qui avait déjà tout en main se plaça, près à lancer.

 **\- Je te laisse le plaisir de faire le décompte.** Lui accordais-je du même ton.

 **\- Ok ! C'est parti ! Trois, deux, un… GO SHOOT !**

Les launchers crissèrent lorsque nous lancions avec force nos toupies. Masamune, avec sa fougue légendaire, ne perdit pas de temps et envoya sa toupie immédiatement à l'attaque. Chimera, habitué à ce genre de stratégie, évitait de quelques millimètres seulement les attaques successives. Le tout ressemblait à une valse de Vienne, rythmée par quelques bruits métalliques irréguliers. Mon opposant semblait à la fois concentré et tellement sûr de sa victoire prochaine qu'il ne prêtait pas spécialement attention à l'aura qui se dégageait du spectre. Une aura monochrome, noire et blanche, légère, mais présente.

 **\- Allez allez ! Montre moi c'que t'as dans le ventre qu'on s'amuse un peu !** S'exclamait-il, impatient.

Il me faisait alors penser à un jeune chien fou auquel on venait d'acheter un jouet qui fait du bruit lorsqu'on appuie dessus. Je relevais un sourcil d'un air dubitatif avant de reporter mon attention sur ma toupie. J'avais vu ce dont il était capable précédemment et j'étais presque certain – si ce n'est persuadé, qu'il réservait en lui bien des surprises. J'ordonnais alors à Chimera de passer à l'offensive. Se dirigeant vers les murs rapprochés qui formaient le couloir en béton, elle tournait juste avant l'obstacle et passait derrière Ray Unicorno qui la poursuivait avant de lui porter un coup qui l'envoya violemment contre le mur.

 **\- Hey, pas bête !** Dit-il, pas effrayé pour autant.

 **\- Je sais…** répondis-je sans vraiment faire attention à l'exclamation de mon adversaire.

Ray Unicorno se reprit et changea de direction après avoir rebondit contre le mur et y avoir laissé une trace. Le bruit que cela avait provoqué eut le don de rameuter plusieurs personnes, parmi lesquelles j'aperçu un rouquin mal habillé et à l'air naïf. Apparemment, c'était le Gingka Hagane dont j'avais entendu parler à la télévision. Aurait-il retrouvé une toupie depuis ? Aucune importance, je devais me concentrer sur le match.

 **\- Hey mais qu'est qu'il se passe ici ?** Masamune tourna la tête vers le rouquin qui l'avait interpellé.

\- **Il m'a provoqué en duel, je fais que répondre à sa demande ! Après tout, je suis le numéro un, je ne peux pas décevoir mes fans !**

Gingka baissa la tête, s'avachit, l'air déprimé.

 **\- Quels fans… ?** Relevant le visage il me pointa du doigt. **Et… Et c'est qui lui ?**

 **\- Aucune idée.**

Gingka se frappa la tête avec la main, comme pour souligner la crétinerie de son interlocuteur tandis que Chimera, de son côté avait continué à attaquer Ray Unicorno. En effet, pendant que mon adversaire déportait son attention, sa toupie ne réagissait plus vraiment. C'était de sa faute après tout, alors je laissais ma bey porter des attaques au niveau de l'axe de rotation, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser la toupie adverse… Et son propriétaire lorsqu'il reprit son attention.

 **\- Aargh ! Regarde ce que tu m'fais faire !** Cria t-il, incendiant ce qui devait être un collègue.

 **\- Qui ça ? Moi ?** Répondit le fameux Gingka un peu surpris et outré.

\- **Tcht. Tais toi maintenant, je me concentre.** Masamune fit un signe de la main à son interlocuteur pour appuyer ce qu'il disait.

Mais il était trop tard, sa toupie était déjà en difficulté. Un coup spécial et j'en aurais fini de lui. J'eus un maigre instant d'hésitation, puis autorisa Evil Chimera d'en finir avec lui.

 **\- Evil Chimera… Upper Gravitation.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

La gravité qui entourait alors la toupie de mon adversaire changea soudainement et Ray unicorno s'enfonçait petit à petit dans le sol bétonné du corridor.

 **\- Ca suffit ! Arrêtes !** Dit-il, comme si que la toupie pouvait crier à la souffrance.

Mais je laissais Chimera continuer, jusqu'à ce que son adversaire s'arrête de tourner définitivement. Ce qui, au final, ne prit pas autant de temps qu'il n'y paraissait. Le combat finit, je repris mon bien alors que le Blader qui m'avait fait face restait coi.

 **\- Tu… Comment tu as fais ça ?**

 **\- On aurait dit que quelque chose appuyait sur la toupie.** Dit-il sur un ton concentré.

 **\- C'est ce qu'on appelle le poids de la défaite.**

 **\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Je veux ma revanche !** S'insurgea t-il tout en reprenant sa toupie, se penchant vers moi.

 **\- Tu t'es laissé déconcentrer bêtement par l'élément perturbateur. Tu es l'entier responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé.**

Gingka murmura un bref « élément perturbateur ? Moi ? » alors que je m'en allais. Masamune tenta de me provoquer, de me faire réagir à une piètre agression verbale pour que j'accepte un nouveau défi, mais en vain.

En sortant du stade, je croisais Madoka, Yu et Kenta qui courraient en direction de leurs amis, alertés par les bruits métalliques et les cris sûrement. En me dépassant, Kenta et Madoka me lancèrent un regard. Je pense qu'ils avaient compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sur la route, je commençais à me demander si les joueurs japonais étaient tous aussi peu entrainés et peu concentrés. De ce que j'avais vu, ce n'était pas glorieux et il faudrait que je trouve autre chose pour m'améliorer. C'est alors que je vis, sur un panneau vidéo géant incrusté dans un immeuble, une publicité pour un championnat du monde. C'était donc ça. Chaque équipe représenterait un pays. L'idée d'aller dans le monde pour affronter des adversaires me plaisait bien. Mais l'équipe, moyennement. Si c'était pour m'encombrer d'une bande de bras cassés qui nous feraient perdre, c'était totalement inintéressant.

Enfin, je me décidais tout de même à quitter le Japon pour rentrer sur ma terre d'accueil, la France. Prenant mon ticket d'avion qui me coûtait la peau des fesses en première classe, j'attendais, patiemment, l'heure de mon arrivée. Ce Tsubasa Otori, je l'affronterai. Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Mais lorsque l'heure sera venue. Le temps qu'il s'améliore – car je l'estimais au même niveau que Yû.


	7. La fin ?

Il était grand temps à présent de rentrer en France. Pour peu, j'aurais bien rallongé mon séjour, histoire de partir à la rencontre des quelques Bladers restant que je souhaitais affronter. Mais voilà, d'autres affaires m'attendaient et ce Championnat du Monde inter équipes m'avait rappelé que quelque chose. Il fallait donc que je rentre dans le pays qui m'avait donné sa nationalité.

Je retournais à ma chambre d'hôtel, pour y récupérer les deux trois affaires que j'y avais laissé, puis appelait un taxi. La route ne fût pas très longue. Trois quart d'heures environ. Surtout à cause des embouteillages. Arrivé sur place, je donnais quelques billets au chauffeur pour la course, puis me dirigeait vers mon quai d'embarquement. J'étais juste à l'heure, les employés du service s'apprêtaient à fermer le sas. Le corridor qui menait jusqu'à l'avion était entièrement vitré, laissant apercevoir les appareils atterrir et décoller. Le trafic ici était assez dense, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas vraiment au vu du nombre impressionnant de touristes que j'avais pu voir sur place.

Passant la porte de l'avion, une hôtesse me guida vers ma place, en première classe. Ici, nous n'étions pas nombreux. Une cinquantaine tout au plus. Mais vu le prix de la place, cela devait être déjà largement rentable pour la compagnie.

Les sièges étaient assez confortables et suffisamment espacés pour pouvoir être allongés de manière convenable sans gêner les autres passagers. Le compartiment offrait de nombreuses options, tels qu'un service particulier, des prises de courant multiples et quelques autres affaires dont je ne me servirais sans doute jamais. Le tout dans une ambiance plutôt cosy et reposante, silencieuse même. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'absence totale d'enfants dans cette partie de l'avion.

Je ne fis cependant pas vraiment attention aux passagers qui voyageaient avec moi et m'installait à ma place. Là, dans le dossier du siège juste en face se tenait un écran incrusté. Pas moins de 150 chaines étaient disponibles, je mis mes écouteurs et m'intéressait à la chaine de la WBBA. A l'écran, une grande séance d'ouverture présentait tous les pays en lice pour le championnat du monde Beyblade de manière très dynamique. De quoi faire vomir mes pauvres yeux tant leur mièvrerie était aberrante. Alors, le commentateur commença son speech.

 **\- Et c'est aujourd'hui que se tient, à Paris, la cérémonie d'ouverture du championnat du monde de Beyblade ! C'est la première fois depuis dix ans, que ce pays n'avait pas été choisit pour accueillir ces festivités, autant dire qu'ils ont tout prévus pour que ça se passe au mieux !** Suivit par son collègue.

 **\- Effectivement mon cher. Paris est aujourd'hui entièrement redécoré aux couleurs du Beyblade, des travaux qui s'élèvent à une facture astronomique et qui ont durés pas moins de deux ans !**

 **\- Et il n'en fallait pas moins pour rendre cet évènement aussi glorieux, poursuivit le premier. Tous les pays sont ici parfaitement représentés. Regardez-moi ce stade de France ! Le terrain peut à présent s'ouvrir pour laisser place à un Beystadium à la pointe de la technologie ! Un petit bijou technique qui ravira nos chers Bladers !**

Son compère finit l'introduction de rigueur :

 **\- Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus ! Mais laissons maintenant place au spectacle d'introduction. Tous les anciens participants du championnat du monde de 2000 ont répondus présents à l'appel pour participer à l'évènement !**

L'enthousiasme des commentateurs avait au moins le mérite d'être fait avec bonne volonté. Je regardais le spectacle et y voyait quelques têtes connues, notamment de celles qui m'avaient motivé à me mettre au Beyblade. Quelques grandes stars, du genre que l'on oublie pas, au spectre si puissant que les gosses d'aujourd'hui peuvent bien aller se rhabiller avec leur « esprit du Blader ».

Mais alors que j'étais tranquillement installé, un retardataire – qui devait certainement avoir bien perturbé le départ pour arriver à ce moment, expliquant de ce fait que l'avion n'ait pas encore décollé. Je ne levais pas de suite mon regard vers cet inconnu, puisque de toute manière, je m'en moquais. L'appareil allait enfin démarrer son ascension et nous étions priés d'éteindre tout appareil électronique – tout du moins ceux de seconde classe, pendant l'opération.  
Nous nous élevions alors dans les airs, accompagnés par des perturbations qui secouaient légèrement l'appareil. Les hôtesses avaient l'air très détendu cependant. Certainement pour rassurer les quelques personnes effrayées par l'altitude.

Quelques instants suffisaient pour que tout revienne à la normal et que nous puissions retourner à nos occupations. C'est à ce moment là que, tournant la tête pour répondre à une des employées qui proposait un rafraichissement, j'aperçus mon voisin.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Balthazar ?** Je refusais le verre de la jeune femme d'un geste de la main.

 **\- Et bien je fais comme toi ! Je rentre à Paris. Tu n'es pas au courant pour la cérémonie d'ouverture ? Elle dure une semaine.** Me répondit-il avec un aplomb incroyable.

Je me retournais face à l'écran.

 **\- Etrange que tu ais pris le même vol que moi.**

 **\- Une simple coïncidence en effet.** Son ton désinvolte était à la limite de la provocation. On pouvait en déduire très facilement qu'il avait prévu son coup.

 **\- Tu retourne donc à Paris juste pour admirer les anciens se battre** ? Je me faisais inquisiteur.

 **\- Mon père en fait parti. Ce serait donc un honneur pour le public si son fils venait également, tu ne penses pas ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment. C'est une affaire de goût. Ce n'est pas le mien.** Lui répondis-je sèchement.

Mon rival se mit ensuite à rire aux éclats, dérangeant l'assistance sans aucune gêne. Comme à son habitude de toute manière. Posant une main sur ses yeux comme pour montrer un certain dépit dans son rire, il se tournait vers moi.

\- **Oh… Allez ne fait pas cette tête parce que Je te bats ! C'est de bonne guerre…**

Je restais silencieux, ne laissant que quelques instants mes yeux se diriger vers lui, d'un air qui ne laissait aucun doute sur mon amertume. Son arrogance était presque énervante. Mais je gardais mon calme malgré tout.

\- Enfin, pour l'instant, bien entendu.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ?** Rétorquais-je presque au tac-o-tac.

 **\- Rien du tout ! Juste que je compte bien tirer parti de l'enseignement que nous avions reçus à l'école Beyblade…** Un air de fierté mal placée donnait l'intonation de sa phrase.

 **\- Ca remonte à loin. Je m'étonne que tu te souviennes encore de cette époque. Tu n'en as pas retenu grand-chose.**

 **\- Plus que toi en tout cas !** Rigolait-il ironiquement. **Mais comment oublier une époque aussi glorieuse pour nous tous ? Nous étions appelés les Elite. Nous étions les plus puissants.**

 **\- Mais l'école a été fermée suite à la mort d'un d'entre nous. Une mort qui semblait bien te ravir en fait.**

 **\- Me ravir… C'est un bien grand mot. J'aurais été plus heureux si l'on m'avait nommé directeur. J'en avais la carrure, la prestance et la force !**

 **\- Pas la modestie.** Lui dis-je.

 **\- J'aurais pu éviter ça !**

Je remarquais alors que le regard de mon interlocuteur commençait à s'embraser de la flamme de l'ambition.

 **\- Tu n'imagines mêmes pas ! J'avais de grands projets pour cette école, pour nous quatre ! J'aurais crée une armée, tous sélectionnés grâce à leurs spectres… Seuls les plus puissants auraient pu suivre mon entrainement et alors… Alors tout cela n'est plus qu'un spectre lointain…**

 **\- Qui ne semble pas l'être totalement.**

Balthazar, affichant un sourire en coin :

\- **Ce n'est qu'une affaire de temps…**

 **\- Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas faire pourtant.**

Mon interlocuteur s'enflammait pour de bien sombres projets. Et même si je me moquais à vrai dire totalement de ce qu'il ferait des gens impliqués et non impliqués, le fait qu'il veuille s'approprier notre ancienne école ne me plaisait pas. Rien que pour cela, il méritait que je l'arrête. Ce serait par la même une bonne façon de me venger de lui. Je le laissais à ses divagations, ne l'écoutant plus et m'intéressant plutôt à la cérémonie d'ouverture Beyblade.

Quelques heures plus tard, des hauts parleurs de l'avion, nous entendions l'hôtesse nous annoncer que nous allions bientôt arriver à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. Je détachais ma ceinture et décidais d'aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes avant l'atterrissage, obligeant ainsi Balthazar à se lever pour me laisser passer. C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour m'interpeller.

 **\- N'oublies pas que tu es plus faible que moi. Quoique je fasse, quoique je tente, tu ne m'arrêteras pas…**

 **\- Nous règlerons ça une fois à terre…**

Je commençais à m'éloigner lorsque j'entendis quelques bruits… Des bruits de lanceur.

 **\- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?**

Un sourire aux lèvres, il avait son grip launcher dans les mains et était déjà prêt à lancer sa toupie. Les hôtesses autour de nous se demandaient ce que nous étions en train de faire. Un air inquiet s'affichait petit à petit sur leurs visages au fur et à mesure qu'elles comprenaient ce qui risquait de se passer.

 **\- Ce n'est pas le moment. Il y a des risques pour l'appareil si nous commençons un duel maintenant.** Tentais-je de le raisonner.

 **\- Si tu ne combat pas, je nous fais quand même crasher. As-tu vraiment le choix ?**

Le choix, quelle ironie. Je sortais alors ma toupie. Balthazar semblait très enjoué à l'idée de m'affronter à nouveau. Il savait bien qu'ici, je serais pénalisé. En utilisant les pouvoirs de ma toupie, j'allais tout simplement dérégler le moyen de transport que nous utilisions, et risquait, par la même occasion, de tous nous tuer. Il voulait me pousser à bout. Très bien.

 **\- Pas besoin de décompte ! Allez !**

 **\- Toujours dans la finesse à ce que je vois…**

Nous lancions nos toupies de manière décalée. Sans décompte, impossible d'être synchro, ce qui laisserait un léger avantage à l'un ou à l'autre. Chimera s'élança alors à la redécouverte de son ennemi de toujours… Dans l'avion, les hôtesses nous demandaient déjà d'arrêter, mais mon rival les menaçait dès lors qu'elles tentaient quoique ce soit. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais terminer ce duel forcé. Et le gagner.

 **\- Alors mon cher Arkane ? Qu'est-ce que cela te fais de revoir mon cher Charon ?**

Styx Charon… Un nom qui n'est pas anodin. Le Styx se trouvant être, dans la mythologie grecque, la rivière qui séparait le monde de la terre de celui des Enfers. Il est composé de la haine, du Phlégéthon la rivière de flammes, de l'Acheron le fleuve du chagrin, du Cocyte torrent des lamentations et du Léthé ruisseau de l'oubli. Le seul moyen pour le traverser était d'utiliser la barque conduite par Charon. Les origines de son spectre sont donc aussi vieilles que celles de Charon. Et sa puissance n'est déjà plus à contester…

Les toupies continuaient à se jauger. Je sentais de l'hésitation dans Chimera, qui me faisait partager son inquiétude quant au lieu du duel. Je savais que sa puissance en serait changée. Dans tous les cas, ce duel était perdu d'avance. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résigner à abandonner comme ça. Non. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, et ça ne le serais jamais. Je lançais alors Chimera à l'attaque. Elle fonçait entre les sièges, à la recherche de son adversaire, tel un félin en chasse. Une fois Charon détecté, ma toupie se colla à lui et l'assaillit de coups destinés à le déséquilibrer.

 **\- Tu m'as déjà fais ce coup-là.**

L'hôtesse tenta de nous arrêter :

 **\- Messieurs s'il vous plait arrêtez ! Nous allons bientôt atterrir ! Retournez à vos sièges.**

 **\- La ferme et laisse nous combattre ou je ferais de cet avion le nouveau fait divers.**

L'hôtesse, outrée, reculait et se dirigea vers la cabine des pilotes. Sûrement était-elle en train de demander de retarder l'atterrissage.

Pendant ce temps, le combat continuait. Charon en répondait pour le moment pas à mes attaques, et je sentais que ma toupie ne pouvait pas être exploitée à son maximum.

 **\- Je vais te montrer ce que sont de vrais coups qui déstabilisent ! Styx Charon ! Emmène Chimera dans le torrent des lamentations !**

Un bruit assourdissant retentit, comme un cri d'horreur et d'effroi, à glacer le sang des moins courageux. Comme… Les lamentations de milliers de défunts. La toupie de Balthazar recula alors pour prendre son élan et se lancer contre Chimera. La toupie attaquante se pencha tant et tant que sa roue de fusion avait à présent presque atteins le sol, sans pour autant le toucher. Une fois les deux beys en contact, Charon se redressa d'un coup, faisant voler Evil Chimera, le touchant à l'axe de rotation. L'atterrissage fût difficile pour ma toupie, qui se mit alors à vaciller. Je fronçais les sourcils.

 **\- Tu commences déjà à perdre ? Ce fût court !** Ricana-t-il.

 **\- Ce n'est pas fini… Chimera , à ton tour de t'amuser.**

J'envoyais Chimera riposter. Et ne lui laissait à vrai dire pas le choix. Encore un peu vacillant, j'utilisais la gravité pour lui faire reprendre de la vitesse. L'effet fût immédiat… Sur l'appareil. Nous tanguions un peu sur la droite dans une secousse qui nous fit perdre l'équilibre. Les toupies encore en mouvement suivaient et se cognaient contre les parois de l'avion avant de se remettre d'aplomb. J'utilisais alors à nouveau la gravité pour redresser l'appareil tandis que je profitais de ce moment de perturbation et de déconcentration pour envoyer ma toupie à l'attaque. Laquelle projeta Styx Charon au fond de l'appareil, près de la porte menant à la cabine de pilotage. Elle frappa violemment mais je ne m'arrêtais pas là. Relançant Chimera au front, j'augmentais la pression de la gravité pour porter un coup qui enfonça la toupie adverse dans le métal.

L'appareil pencha en avant. Les passagers et les hôtesses, à présent attachés avec leurs ceintures de sécurité, nous suppliaient de nous arrêter. Quant à nous, Bladers en plein match, nous nous tenions bien en appui sur nos jambes pour ne pas basculer avec l'avion.

 **\- Alors comme ça, t'as choisis de la jouer au risque ? BWAHAHAHAHA !** Il rigolait à gorge déployée. **Très bien…**

Retrouvant un semblant de sérieux, il ordonna à sa toupie, qui tournait encore dans le métal fraichement plié, de sortir de là.

 **\- A toi Styx Charon ! CROSSING THE STYX !**

De sa bey se mirent alors à sortir des centaines de spectres de lumière noire et violette, qui semblaient aller de paire avec les cris des défunts entendus précédemment. Les voyageurs commençaient à hurler de peur alors que la Charon s'approchait dangereusement de Chimera. Je connaissais bien ce coup. Il avait déjà mis fin à l'un de nos précédents combats… Je décidais donc de prendre les devants.

 **\- Si tu crois que je vais me faire avoir une seconde fois… Tu te trompe !**

Evil Chimera se mit également à briller de lueurs blanches et noires qui lui étaient propres, s'élançant contre Styx. J'étais prêt à augmenter la pesanteur jusqu'à détruire sa toupie… Mais l'impact fût tel, que nous fûmes projetés en arrière, contre les parois métalliques. Tout devint noir.

 **Flash Info :** Un avion de la compagnie AirFrance a connu de nombreuses perturbations durant son arrivée en France. Les pilotes avaient déjà changés leur trajectoire, mais une explosion encore inexpliquée à l'heure actuelle marqua le terme du voyage. Le bilan est cependant miraculeux. Parmi les quatre cent cinquante passagers, seuls cinq ont trouvés la mort dans l'accident, des personnes qui, semble t-il, seraient mortes d'un arrêt cardiaque avant le crash. Une centaine seraient blessées voir lourdement blessées, mais leurs jours ne seraient pas en danger. Deux passagers cependant sont portés disparus. Selon les hôtesses, ce seraient les responsables de l'accident. Les recherches sont en cours.


	8. Détention

Voilà plusieurs jours que je suis prostré sur ce qui semble être un lit d'hôpital. A la texture, et aux matériaux, je peux reconnaître les barreaux de métal qui servent à retenir les patients. Je peux aussi sentir les tuyaux des perfusions intraveineuses. C'est tout. Du reste, je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien et ne sens aucune présence autour de moi, mise à part les infirmières qui viennent changer mes perfusions et s'assurer que tout va bien.

Puis je me souviens. Le crash que l'on avait provoqué avec Balthazar… Evil Chimera, sortant de son réceptacle pour empêcher la chute d'être trop violente, lorsque je fus propulsé hors de l'appareil. Après, le noir.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mon ouïe fût la première à revenir et ce sont les bruits des machines d'hôpital que j'entendis en premier. Cette sorte de « bip » régulier et incessant que l'électrocardiogramme faisait. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : Arracher les fils. Ce que je commençais à faire sans vraiment attendre, enlevant toutes ces futilités collées sur mon torse et mes bras. J'attendais cependant encore un peu avant de faire de même avec les perfusions et le cardiogramme, pour ne pas que le bruit ne fasse rappliquer les aides-soignantes. Sait-on jamais.

Le temps semblait long. Je l'occupais donc à frictionner mes jambes engourdies par cette station latérale inconfortable jusqu'à ce que, après ce qui me semblait être l'équivalent de deux heures, ma vue revienne, petit à petit. Le noir fit alors place à une lumière de plus en plus éblouissante. Et, regardant tout autour de moi je ne vis aucune fenêtre, mais des dalles brillantes qui émettaient cette lumière aveuglante au-dessus de moi. Mes habits n'étaient même pas ceux des hôpitaux. Ce n'était pas plus mal quand on voit ce qu'ils osent faire porter à leurs patients. Ici, j'avais un pantalon blanc, des chaussures légères de la même couleur et… C'est tout. De toute manière, avec la chaleur qui régnait, ce n'était pas un problème.

Dans tous les cas, rester ici ne me semblait pas être une bonne idée. Les murs blancs ne laissaient rien penser de bon. Il n'y avait aucun indice qui rappelle les centres hospitaliers normaux. Non. Ca semblait étrange. Pas d'armoire non plus, donc il n'y avait pas mes affaires. Ni Evil Chimera. Me l'avait-on prit ? Il fallait aller vérifier. Je me levais donc, freiné par les derniers fils. Bien décidé à ne pas prendre racine ici, j'arrachais tout ce qu'il restait. Et me dirigeait vers la porte.

 **\- Fermée. Merde !**

Je me retournai. Le bruit constant de l'électrocardiogramme allait attirer les infirmières. Il ne restait plus qu'à patienter, caché derrière la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, une femme entra. Elle bloqua près de l'entrée, étonnée de ne voir personne dans la chambre. J'attendis donc qu'elle entre pour lui donner un coup près de la nuque. Elle s'évanouit. C'est mal de frapper les femelles dit-on. Soit, mais ici, je n'avais pas le choix. Je la posais donc sur le lit et branchait le cardiogramme sur elle, prit ses clefs et sortit en refermant soigneusement la porte en la verrouillant.

Ici le couloir était, à l'instar de la pièce dans laquelle j'ai résidé jusqu'à rétablissement, blanc et très lumineux. J'y avançais avec précaution, tentant de trouver la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Evil Chimera. C'est alors que deux hommes à l'air patibulaire surgirent dans le couloir. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils m'aperçoivent. Je n'avais à vrai dire rien pour pouvoir me défendre. De plus, il fallait que je reste discret au possible. Si je provoquais l'agitation, je n'aurais alors plus aucune chance de retrouver mes effets. J'utilisais alors une des nombreuses étagères médicales disposées dans le couloir pour attendre dans l'ombre, que les gardes passent.

Leurs pas résonnaient à travers le corridor, je pouvais les observer et, alors qu'ils continuaient leur parcours sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux – trop occupés à se raconter les derniers potins, je m'éclipsais dans le sens inverse.

Un peu plus loin, j'arrivais à une intersection. Gauche ou droite ? Je réfléchis calmement. Autant trouver le bon chemin du premier coup. Par instinct, je partis sur la gauche. Un sas coupait alors le passage. Il suffisait juste de s'en approcher pour qu'il s'ouvre, propulsant au passage un jet d'air décontaminant dans un bruit très peu discret. J'espérai alors que personne ne soit dans les alentours.

Dans cette partie du couloir, il y avait de nombreuses vitres d'une taille conséquente, laissant apparaître diverses machines en train d'être testée par des Bladers.

 **\- Des Bladers, hm… ? Voilà qui peut m'en dire un peu plus sur l'endroit où je suis…** Me fis-je la réflexion.

J'étais donc dans la bonne direction et prenait soin de passer dans le couloir lorsque les gens dans les salles avaient le dos tourné, histoire de ne pas être vu. Alors que j'avançais à pas de loup, une alarme se mit en route, juste au-dessus d'une des portes. Un homme fût propulsé à travers la vitre – apparemment un scientifique, et des gardes accoururent à toutes jambes.

 **\- Gaaaardes ! Arrêtez-moi cette chose avant qu'elle ne cause plus de dégâts ! Bon sang !** Le scientifique prit un talkie-walkie qui se trouvait dans sa poche. **Monsieur, c'est infernal, impossible de dresser cette horreur ! Même retiré de sa toupie, il reste farouche ! Nous devons le détruire !**

Un silence se fit. Apparemment, l'homme qu'il avait en communication ne semblait pas d'accord. Il se leva en pestant tandis que les gardes encerclèrent une ombre que je crus reconnaître.

 **\- Bon allez, immobilisez-moi ça et remettez le dans sa cage. On s'en occupera plus tard** … Abandonna l'homme en blouse blanche.

Sur ces mots, les gardes armés d'étranges fusils ouvrirent le feu. Mais ce n'étaient pas des balles qui sortirent, plutôt des rayons d'une couleur verte. Dans un hurlement strident, entre le cri bestial d'un loup et celui d'une créature sortie tout droit d'un autre monde, je vis l'ombre tomber au sol, la respiration difficile, sifflante. Je me cachais alors dans un recoin cinq minutes, le temps d'attendre qu'ils s'en aillent, décidés d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait…

Plus personne. Je pouvais sortir du rare espace sombre pour me rendre vers la salle où la vitre était brisée. Je passais par cet espace, prenant soin de ne pas me couper avec les bouts de verre pour entrer. La salle n'était pas extrêmement grande. Cela venait certainement de toutes ces machines qui prenaient de la place. Au fond, entre deux d'entre elles – dont une sacrément endommagée, se trouvait une cage. La respiration de l'animal venait de là. M'approchant à pas assurés mais lent, je reconnus, petit à petit, la silhouette qui se trouvait là.

 **\- Chimera… !**

Mon spectre était là, de chaire… Et de sang. De nombreuses blessures entachaient sa fourrure monochrome et ses dents ivoire… Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Comment pouvait-on rendre un spectre si réel ? Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant un indice, lorsque mon pied heurta quelque chose ; Un ordinateur portable. Curieux, je le fouillais et fini par y trouver toutes sortes de documents. Dont un qui parlait des spectres. Ce scientifique les rendait réel à l'aide d'un processus qui me semblait absolument irréaliste.

Ils utilisaient des rayons Aspha, une création de leur laboratoire apparemment. En les envoyant vers une toupie, on pouvait en extraire le spectre et lui donner une consistance propre. Mais voilà. Les spectres ne sont pas destinés à se trouver dans le même état matériel que nous et beaucoup de ces expériences se sont, d'après les notes de la personne, soldés par la mort du sujet.

Il fallait donc que je remette Chimera dans son réceptacle. Sans plus attendre je me mis à chercher la toupie. Elle devait certainement être ici. Les gravas cachaient presque tout le sol et c'était un travail fastidieux que d'essayer de la retrouver, surtout dans ces conditions.

J'entendis alors le grognement plaintif de mon spectre. Stoppant ma recherche quelques minutes, je m'approchais et posais ma main sur son front, à travers les épais barreaux. Son pelage était d'une douceur extrême qui recouvrait cette peau vibrante sous la douleur causée par les plaies. Je lui caressais encore un peu la tête. Son pelage ébène était d'une douceur sans précédent. Je repris ma recherche.

Cela dura dix bonnes minutes. Petit à petit, je perdais patience et espoir. En rage de ne pas trouver je lâchais un cri de frustration en poussant un gravas. Il fallait cependant que je me calme. M'asseyant au milieu de la pièce je réfléchis et fini par baisser la tête pour regarder en direction de quelque chose de brillant dans la cage à Chimera… Je m'approchais.

 **\- Bon sang… Chimera, tu avais la toupie sous ton ventre tout ce temps. File la moi, il faut que je te remette dedans, mais la chimère ne réagit pas, Bon…**

Je regardais autour de moi et prit une sorte de bâton en métal que je tordais en son extrémité puis insérait dans la cage pour ramener la toupie vers moi. La bête faisait au moins quatre cent kilos. En même temps, vu sa taille, cela ne m'étonnait pas, mais ça ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Il me fallut encore cinq minutes, mais j'y arrivais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur la machine à rayons Aspha. Je regardais rapidement les plans et photos sur l'ordinateur portable et la trouvait sans réelle difficulté. C'était une sorte de pistolet en métal étrangement formé. Plaçant la toupie dedans, comme indiqué dans le mode d'emploi informatique du scientifique, je le dirigeais vers Chimera.

 **\- Allez mon gros, tu rentres à la maison.**

Je l'activais, une lumière bleue auréolée de multiples lucioles blanches se dirigea vers Chimera. Laquelle prit alors une teinte similaire au rayon d'un bleu translucide pour ensuite réduire et se diriger jusqu'à la toupie. Le retour fût un peu violent et me recula d'un ou deux pas. Désengageant ma Beyblade, je l'observais avec attention, pour vérifier que le rayon avait fonctionné. Un signe de mon spectre me rassura. Détruisant l'arme, je me remis en route…


	9. Surprenante coopération

Me revoilà en route pour aller chercher le reste de mes affaires. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici indéfiniment. Chimera en main, je finissais de visiter ce côté des couloirs. Il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant. Pas d'affaires, pas de sorties. Je me rendais donc dans l'autre partie des couloirs, devant à nouveau passer par ce stupide sas qui vous envoie ses gaz désinfectants au visage. A présent, je devais presser le pas. Quand le scientifique reviendra chercher Chimera et qu'il s'apercevra qu'il n'y ait plus, il déclenchera l'alarme.

Avançant donc de l'autre côté, je m'efforçais d'accélérer tout en restant discret. C'est alors que j'entendis une marche rapide se diriger vers moi. Le son était bruyant, pressé. Une personne m'aurait-elle repérée ? Je me préparai, placé en embuscade derrière une des armoires en métal le long de ce couloir, à devoir assommer le garde n'ayant pas d'autres choix. Puis l'ombre de la personne se fit de plus en plus importante, je sortis donc de ma cachette et me préparais à frapper, l'autre aussi. Lorsque soudain.

 **\- Balthazar… ?!**

Mon geste s'arrêta. Il était vêtu de la même manière que moi. Aurait-il aussi été emprisonné ici ou bien était-il dans le coup ? Je rabaissais mon poing tout en gardant mon attention pour ne pas être surpris. De par sa posture, j'imaginai que Balthazar faisait de même.

 **\- Arkane ? Alors toi aussi ils t'ont fourré ici...**

 **\- Tu sais où on est ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien. Je me suis réveillé hier dans cet enfer blanc. Ils m'ont attaché dès qu'ils ont vus que j'étais apte à me lever. J'ai dû faire semblant de replonger dans un coma pour qu'ils me détachent et que je puisse m'esquiver.**

 **\- Hm… C'est étrange… Tu as pu voir quelque chose ?** Bloqués dans un endroit que nous ne connaissions pas et qui nous était des plus hostiles, nos rancœurs et notre agressivité étaient mis de suite de côté.

 **\- J'ai vu des mecs démanteler ma toupie pour essayer de l'analyser. Mais Charon leur a foutu une de ces décharges, ça m'a bien fait rire. Du coup, j'ai profité qu'ils se fassent une pause déjeuner pour le récupérer.**

 **-…**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Je levais les yeux.

 **\- Regarde l'horloge**

Sur un mur au-dessus d'une porte se trouvait une horloge qui indiquait : 12h59. Balthazar jeta un coup d'œil avant de me regarder et d'insister à nouveau.

 **\- Quoi ?** Répéta-t-il

 **\- Si on part du principe qu'une pause déjeuné dure environ une heure et qu'ils ont commencés vers 12h00, ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir à leur poste et à déclencher l'alarme.**

Balthazar resta silencieux quelques secondes. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour parler une alarme générale résonnait à travers les couloirs.

 **\- Bon, et bien plus qu'à courir.** Proposais-je d'un ton étonnamment calme.

Balthazar me tint rapidement au courant que de son côté, il y avait une possibilité de sortie. Nous devions nous dépêcher de partir. Avec ou sans nos affaires. En route vers ce qui devait être la sortie – sinon nous étions bloqués ici, nous nous retrouvions vite face à deux gardes. En route, je regardai à droite à et à gauche, pour trouver la salle dans laquelle les affaires auraient pus être entreposées.

Mais sur la route, deux gardes nous bouchèrent le passage. Balthazar et moi nous arrêtions immédiatement. Stoppés par ces sortes d'armoire à glace reliés avec leur supérieur via des oreillettes très peu discrètes. L'un d'eux appuya sur le bouton de la sienne.

 **\- Monsieur, nous les tenons. Que faisons-nous ?** Un moment de silence puis « Bien. »

Les deux collègues se mirent d'accord sur le plan que l'homme semblait leur avoir donné. Ils sortirent alors chacun des toupies, surmontées de lanceurs que je n'avais encore jamais vus. Ceux-ci étaient attachés sur leur avant-bras et semblaient automatiques. Apparemment, ils se préparaient à nous lancer leurs toupies. Je regardai Balthazar. Nous n'avions rien pour les combattre. Nos spectres et toupies en mauvais état, sans lanceur, ça risquait d'être difficile. Pas le choix, nous devions employer la force. Courant vers nos adversaires, je me laissais glisser sur le sol pour les faire tomber d'un coup de pied bien placé au niveau des chevilles tandis que mon compère les finissait en faisant basculer sur eux une armoire en métal, afin qu'ils ne bougent plus. Je m'occupais alors de leur prendre leurs lanceurs et de leur arracher leurs oreillettes. Se partageant le lot, Balthazar et moi étions prêts à affronter nos adversaires.

Ces lanceurs nouvelle génération changeaient de couleur pour s'accorder à celle de la toupie. Le mien, maintenant rouge et noir, s'attacha automatique autour de mon avant-bras. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont on devait l'utiliser, mais ça fera l'affaire le temps que je récupère mes biens.

Balthazar finissait d'attacher son lanceur : - **Ne trainons pas ici.**

J'acquiesçais d'un geste de la tête et nous repartions. Il nous fallut deux minutes pour traverser cet immense couloir blanc en courant avant qu'une personne, qui gardait une porte, ne nous interpelle.

 **\- Vous ! Vous n'avez pas les autorisations pour circuler ici… Je vous laisse une chance. Soyez-vous rentrez gentiment dans vos cellules, soit je vous arrête sur le champ.**

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, peut-être aussi âgée que nous. Coiffée de cheveux rouges mi-longs, encadrant son visage blanc, on ne pouvait esquiver ses yeux émeraude cernés d'un noir ébène. Quant à son habillement, c'était dans le même style que celui des gens que j'avais pu croiser ici, à la différence qu'il était couleur ténèbres. Une sorte de veste à manche longues surmontées d'épaulettes argentées – lesquelles devaient certainement servir à retenir une cape, le lanceur par-dessus et un pantalon, de même couleur surmonté de bottes de la même teinte. Elle portait, en guise de ceinture, ce qui semblait être des holsters de jambes en cuir noir. Les armes à feu étaient remplacées par de l'équipement Beyblade.

 **\- Ah… Mais je te reconnais toi... ! Demon, tête brûlée, ça fait longtemps…** Dit Balthazar d'un ton presque enjoué.

 **\- Oui. Ca remonte à l'élite.**

 **\- Allez, soit mignonne maintenant, dis-nous ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte que tu caches.**

 **\- Ce que vous semblez chercher avec tant de ferveur depuis que vous vous êtes enfuis de vos chambres… C'est drôle à quel point vous êtes si… Similaires.**

 **\- Arrêtes ça maintenant Demon.** Laisse-nous passer. Je tentais de mettre fin à cette discussion. Nous devions partir.

Mais cette satanée femelle nous fit un signe négatif de la tête. Levant sa main droite, elle claqua des doigts. Les alarmes cessèrent.

 **\- Désolée, mais à présent, je ne bosse plus pour l'élite. Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous échapper comme ça.**

 **\- Sérieusement. Je n'aime pas frapper les femmes, mais tu vas pas me laisser le choix.** Mon collègue d'un temps semblait vouloir en découdre.

Remontant ses manches, Balthazar s'approchait de Demon prêt à la frapper. Je l'arrêtais avec mon bras.

 **\- Attends.** Dirigeant mon regard sur cette ancienne connaissance, je poursuivais sur un ton calme. **Je te propose un duel. Si je gagne, tu nous laisses entrer. Sinon, tu pourras nous garder ici.**

 **\- Tu es fou ?** S'exclama Balthazar, **avec ton niveau de débutant ?! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Sérieu… »**

Il fût interrompu par Demon.

 **\- C'est d'accord. Prépare-toi.**

Je sortais Evil Chimera. Ma toupie était en bon état comparé à celle de Balthazar. Je m'inquiétais simplement de l'état de mon spectre. Sans lui, je n'étais alors plus bon à rien. Le Beyblade est un travail d'équipe entre le Blader et le spectre. La toupie, elle, n'était qu'un réceptacle conçut pour canaliser leurs pouvoirs. Sans ça, les Beys n'étaient alors que des jouets pour enfants. J'espérai que Chimera se soit remis de ses aventures. La question maintenant, était de savoir comment utiliser ce maudit lanceur.

Et, comme si elle pouvait lire dans les pensées, Demon répondit.

 **\- Tu dois approcher ta toupie du dessous du lanceur. Il s'ouvrira alors et viendra la fixer sur son système de lancement. Ensuite, tend ton bras vers l'endroit où tu souhaites envoyer ta toupie. Contracte un peu le muscle de l'avant-bras et ton lanceur s'activera automatiquement.**

Je fis comme elle me l'avait expliqué. Cette technologie que je ne connaissais pas semblait venir d'ailleurs… Lançant un regard inquisiteur à ma future adversaire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à cette époque au sein de l'élite. Avant que l'on ne soit tous séparés et que l'on devienne tel que l'on est aujourd'hui. Avant que le sérieux ne l'emporte sur nos personnalités respectives. Nous avions été forcés à grandir plus vite pour être plus efficaces. Serait-ce cela qui a tué nos états d'âme ? Pour l'heure, les questions attendraient. Face à moi, démon sortit sa toupie. Elle était toute de rouge et de noir parsemée. Cette toupie était aussi redoutable qu'elle en avait l'air. Sa roue de fusion était parfaitement circulaire et couverte de lames rouges. Le tout formait une sorte de soleil. Quant à son anneau d'énergie noir, il possédait cette forme si particulière qui le caractérisait. Une forme ovale recouverte d'inscriptions tandis qu'au centre était gravé l'image du spectre. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, son spectre était une sorte de créature noire au corps de panthère et aux ailes de chauves souris surmonté d'une tête de chouette. A l'époque, c'était un spectacle époustouflant. J'espérais que le combat d'aujourd'hui le serait tout autant.

 **\- Prêt ? Trois… Deux… Un… Go !** Sa voix féminine résonnait dans les couloirs pour donner le départ.

Dans un bruit mécanique les toupies furent propulsées hors de leur lanceur. Et s'élancèrent sur le sol froid du centre. Je regardais mon adversaire.

 **\- Tu n'as pas rouillé depuis le temps j'espère…** Dis-je d'un ton ironique.

Le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux fixés sur les toupies, Demon jaugeait ma toupie. Immobile mais dans un perpétuel mouvement rotatif, ne faisant que tourner sur elle-même sans pour autant donner d'assaut, cette toupie de feu me faisait penser au calme avant la tempête.

- **Bon Arkane, c'est bien gentil d'analyser, mais si tu pouvais presser un peu les choses.** Me dit mon ancien rival d'un air bien hautain.

Je ne le laissais pas me déconcentrer et tentait de prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Comment répondre aux attaques avec une toupie dont le spectre est à moitié opérationnel. Ce match allait être serré… Puis je lançais Evil Chimera à l'attaque. Celle-ci se jeta immédiatement sur son adversaire. Mais la surprise fût grande. Immédiatement, mon spectre reculait.

 **\- Voyons mon cher, as-tu déjà oublié que mon Bloody Fangs possédait des griffes acérées ? Hahahaha ! Pauvre petite chose sans défense…**

 **\- Bordel, cette saleté… !** S'exclama Balthazar avant de se tourner vers moi. **Pas très malin sur ce coup-là !**

Je lui fis signe de la main de bien vouloir se taire.

- **Je te rappelle que vu l'état de ta toupie, ce coup t'aurais déjà mis hors-jeu.**

Contraint d'accepter cette vérité, Balthazar se tût. Pendant ce temps, il fallait que je tente quelque chose…

 **\- Chimera ! Upper gravitation !**

L'attaque de Chimera faisait effet. J'alourdissais la gravité de la toupie adverse pour lui faire perdre de la vitesse de rotation. De ce que je me souviens, Demon jouait avec une toupie de type équilibre, qu'elle avait axée sur la défense et l'endurance principalement bien que certaines de ses attaques étaient redoutables. Son point fort venait principalement de ces lames – qui étaient bien plus aiguisées qu'avant, que l'on assimilait aux griffes de son Bloody Fangs.

 **\- Ha… Enfin tu décides à te bouger… Mais j'ai bien peur que vu l'état de ta toupie, tu ne puisses pas faire grand-chose.** »

Et en effet, elle avait raison. La pression qu'avait infligé Chimera sur Fangs n'était pas suffisante pour le ralentir comme je le voulais. Et l'égratignure que les lames avaient faite m'avait ralenti. Je n'avais pour le moment à vrai dire aucune idée de la manière dont je m'en sortirai. A côté de moi, Balthazar semblait avoir compris l'ampleur de la situation et semblait tout autant déstabilisé.

 **\- Tu es finis Arkane. Avoues-toi vaincu où vois ta toupie coupée en tranche.** M'ordonna Demon avec un immense sourire aux lèvres qui plissait ses yeux d'une joie non contenue.

Je regardais Evil Chimera et sentais que mon spectre, ainsi que son réceptacle n'en pouvaient plus. J'hésitais un instant qui me parut une éternité...

\- **Et bien qu'attends-tu, Demon ? Lance-la ton attaque… ! Chimera et moi n'avons pas peur d'une faible femelle telle que toi… Tu le sais. Et ça ne changera pas de sitôt.**

Surprise, le sourire de Demon disparut aussi tôt pour laisser place à une certaine stupéfaction.

 **\- Comme tu veux. Mais ne viens pas pleurer après. Bloody Fangs ! Ne lui laisse plus aucune chance et montre à ce prétentieux ce qu'il en coûte ! Hell crasher !**

A ces mots, Fangs commença à poursuivre Chimera. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me concentrer pour donner mes ordres à ma toupie. Mais Fangs était trop vif et mon spectre trop faible. Il rattrapa rapidement et une lueur rouge émana aussitôt du boulon sur lequel était gravée la créature. La fin approchait.

 **\- Chimera ! Ne te laisse pas faire et arrête-la. Upper Gravitation, encore, donne tout ce que tu peux.**

Ma toupie scintillait à son tour de sa lumière noire et blanche, plus faible cependant. Et comme un cri lointain, nous entendions les cris de nos spectres. Des spectres qui avaient jusqu'à présent toujours combattus côte à côte et ce, depuis des siècles. La collision allait bientôt déterminer qui des deux allait sortir vainqueur. Si Chimera ralentissait assez Fangs, il y aurait une chance pour remporter…

C'est alors que quelque chose d'inattendu se passa. Charon, le spectre contenu à l'intérieur de la toupie de Balthazar sortit dans éclat de fumée noir hallucinant pour aller se lier au boulon de Chimera. La fusion des deux fût détonante, arrivant juste au moment de la collision. Laquelle fût particulièrement violente. On pouvait entendre les lames frapper dans un claquement de métal bruyant, le tout camouflé par une épaisse fumée noire. Celle de Charon.

 **\- Hey ! C'est quoi ça ?!** S'exclama son possesseur, tandis que je restais interloqué.

Il fallut un peu de temps pour voir ce qu'il était advenu des toupies. Et, petit à petit, avec la dispersion du manteau vaporeux qui retournait dans le boulon de son propriétaire, les deux toupies étaient là, apparemment intactes, tournant sur elles-mêmes à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Charon avait créé un coussin brumeux pour arrêter le choc sans que les toupies ne soient endommagées.

 **\- … Apparemment, même nos spectres ont plus de cœur que nous…** Se prononça t-elle sur un ton monotone. **Fangs.**

La toupie retourna immédiatement dans la main de sa propriétaire. Chimera fit de même. Je levais les yeux vers mon adversaire

 **\- Alors on fait comment ?**

 **\- Bah techniquement à deux toupies contre une, on gagne.** Tentait de convaincre Balthazar.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas gagnés. Pas plus que moi… Confortons-nous à la volonté de nos spectres. Ce n'est que partie remise. Partez.**

Le ton rassuré que Demon prit ne m'échappa pas. Que faisait-elle ici si elle n'aimait apparemment pas ce travail ? Hm. Question à remettre à plus tard. A vrai dire, c'était ses affaires, pas les miennes. Si elle a décidé d'être stupide, libre à elle. Quant à nous, nous partions.

Le vestibule qui précédait la sortie contenait nos affaires. Une fois tous les effets récupérés, il était temps de sortir, sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Au dehors, le soleil était à son plus haut malgré l'air frais qui circulait aux alentours… L'air extérieur. Voilà un bout de temps que je ne l'avais pas respiré et le retrouver n'était pas pour me déplaire. Après avoir fais quelques pas, je me retournais vers Balthazar.

 **\- A partir de maintenant, tout redevient comme avant. Si je te vois à nouveau en travers de mon chemin, ce ne sera pas pour pactiser.**

 **\- Si tu es si pressé que ça de te refaire laminer, avec plaisir !**

Tournant les talons, chacun repartait dans sa direction…


	10. We will rule them all

p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Me revoilà donc sortis de cet enfer blanc. Cette sorte de clinique qui avait abîmée ma toupie mais surtout ma chimère. L'heure était venue de rentrer chez moi, de réparer ma toupie, de reposer mon spectre./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"J'avais un appartement dans le premier arrondissement de Paris. Sur le trottoir, je stoppais un taxi et lui indiquais l'adresse à laquelle je souhaitai qu'il me dépose. J'arrivai peu après neuf heures devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Il s'agit d'un immeuble récemment construit, qui accueil en général le gratin de notre France ; Des politiciens et des hommes d'affaires principalement. Je vivais ici car mon père en faisait partie. C'était bien pratique./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"J'entrais donc dans le haut bâtiment. Dans le hall, la même personne que d'habitude pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme qui travaillait ici en tant que propriétaire des lieux. Il était à la fois le propriétaire et le concierge. Un homme de confiance comme cela se fait rare de nos jours. Cette personne s'appelait Boris Kamowski, parti de la Russie avec ses parents d'origine juifs lors de la deuxième guerre mondiale pour échapper aux camps de concentration, il avait fait ses études en France et s'était fait un cercle de connaissance que beaucoup de monde lui envierait./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Boris : « - Oh ! Monsieur ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! »/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Arkane : « - Bonjour Boris. »/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Boris : « Votre séjour s'est bien passé au Japon ? » M'interroge a-t-il avant de continuer sans me laisser le temps de répondre « Nous ne pensions pas vous revoir… Avec le crash qui a eu lieu… Votre père s'est inquiété, il a lancé des recherches pour pouvoir vous retrouver ! Il a même menacé d'attaquer la compagnie aérienne ! » S'exclamait-il dans un mélange de soulagement et de peine./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Arkane : « Que voulez-vous. Un requin restera toujours un requin. Mais oui, le voyage s'est bien passé malgré que je n'aie pas trouvé tout ce que je cherchais… »span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Boris : « - Le Beyblade ? C'était ça la raison de votre départ ? Vous savez, quelque chose se prépare en ce moment dans le milieu. Quelque chose de grandiose ! J'ai entendu parler d'un tournoi dont la récompense serait fantastique. »/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Je levais les yeux vers Boris./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Arkane : « - Quel genre de tournoi ? »/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Boris : « - Ohh… Vous savez monsieur, moi et les toupies… J'ai simplement entendu dire que ça allait être le plus grand évènement de ces dix dernières décennies. Un tournoi équipe si ma mémoire m'est toujours fidèle. » Finit-il en se grattant la tête de la main droite comme pour stimuler ses neurones. »/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Arkane : « Merci Boris de m'avoir prévenu. » Finis-je en le saluant d'un hochement de la tête avant de suivre le tapis rouge jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je fus à nouveau interpellé par le gérant./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Boris : « N'oubliez pas d'appeler votre père ! Ne serait-ce que pour lui dire que vous êtes vivant. »/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Je ne répondis pas et entrait dans l'ascenseur. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas ma famille non. C'était plutôt leur façon d'agir. Comme je le disais, j'ai donc évolué dans un milieu de requin. Ça a sûrement influencé ce que je suis aujourd'hui, mais je tente chaque jour de m'éloigner de ce portrait-type qui me colle atrocement à la peau./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"J'introduis une clef que j'avais récupérée avec mes affaires dans l'encoche prévue à cet effet dans l'ascenseur. En effet, l'engin m'emmenait directement à l'intérieur de mon appartement. Pour pouvoir y accéder, il fallait obligatoirement une clef qui servait de bouton pour indiquer à l'ascenseur de se rendre au tout dernier étage. L'Otis s'élevait dans une secousse habituelle pour les ascenseurs. Celui-ci était assez élégant. Il y avait même une banquette, le tout était tapissé d'un rouge profond, en velours. Les lumières étaient douces, dans le style des hôtels des années vingt, le tout ambiancé par une musique classique : Du Vivaldi me semble-t-il. Parfait pour les ploutocrates qui vivaient avec moi dans cet immeuble donc./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Arrivé au dernier étage, les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement dans la galerie qui faisait office d'entrée. Dans celle-ci se trouvait un porte manteau en fer forgé par un artiste dont j'ai oublié le nom. Aux murs blancs, des photos en noir et blanc, très grand format, qui représentaient les cinq continents. Je laissais ici mon manteau et mon sac en bandoulière, ne gardant que ma toupie et mon lanceur. Puis une porte automatique vitrée teinte en noire s'ouvrit devant moi./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"La pièce principale était très grande. Une lignée de baies vitrées donnait une vue imprenable sur style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLes murs qui étaient à gauche et à droite étaient noirs, tandis que ceux qui se trouvaient en face et derrière moi étaient blancs. Au-dessus, un faux plafond noir au-dessus duquel étaient disposés des néons pour diffuser une lumière égale qui ne tue pas les yeux. Par terre, du parquet ivoire parsemé ci et là de grands tapis en fourrure ébè style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDans cette pièce, un écran géant posé sur un support – encore ici en fer forgé, que j'avais fait faire sur mesure pour pouvoir accueillir tout mon matériel électronique – Consoles, lecteurs dvd, home cinéma, etc. Ainsi qu'un grand canapé d'angle en cuir noir placé derrière une table basse imposante. Deux banquettes assorties au canapé venaient se placer intelligemment dans la piè style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Je m'avançai et m'installait de tout mon long sur le canapé. Appuyant sur un bouton de la télécommande, j'allumai la télévision, tandis qu'un autre ouvrit le dessus de la table basse pour laisser sortir un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un ordinateur portable, un cellulaire et quelques papiers, blocs notes et autres broutilles toujours utiles. Suivant les conseils de Boris – ou presque, je pris le cellulaire et écrivit un SMS./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New';"« Je suis vivant. »/span/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Je l'envoyai à mon père. Ça devrait certainement faire l'affaire. Je reposais l'objet puis commençais mes recherches sur internet. Il était temps que je regarde ce dont le vieux m'avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Je me servais du moteur de recherche le plus usité actuellement pour y taper les mots clefs concernant ce tournoi par équipe. Peut-être y trouverai-je quelque chose d'intéressant./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Je tombais alors sur les premiers résultats de ma recherche. Ce fût facile, l'information était relayée par la plupart des sites et forums traitant du sujet. Cliquant sur le lien, je me retrouvai sur le site officiel. Il s'agissait du « Last Beyblade World Championship ».span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hm… Le dernier… /em/strongspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPensais-je alors que je continuai ma recherche./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Apparemment, pour participer, il fallait être minimum trois personnes, quatre au maximum et s'inscrire ensuite auprès du comité de Beyblade de notre pays. Ici donc la France. Les présélections se dérouleraient dans chaque pays sur une durée de trois mois. En s'inscrivant auprès du comité, on devait par la même occasion faire nos preuves pendant le tournoi de sélections. Je me rassis au fond du canapé.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCe tournoi par équipe ne me semblait pas très style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Je continuais ma lecture./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Un prix démesuré attendrait l'équipe qui remporterait le tournoi apparemment. Je regardai plus précisément. Ce tournoi n'était pas organisé par un pays en particulier. Rien n'était indiqué concernant l'organisateur. En y repensant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire un lien entre le centre qui nous avait gardés prisonniers Balthazar et moi. Si c'était le cas, Demon était certainement au courant de ce qu'il se tramait là-bas./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"J'éteignis l'ordinateur et appuyait à nouveau sur le bouton de la télécommande pour ranger la table basse puis me dirigeait vers mon bureau, laissant la télévision allumée en guise de fond sonore. Le bureau restait dans le même style que la pièce à vivre, mise à part qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, qu'il était bien plus petit et qu'il contenait énormément d'étagères de rangement. Je rangeais ici tout mon matériel Beyblade : Pièces en doubles, pièces de collections, lanceurs de tous les couleurs, de tous les gabarits, des accessoires, etc. Je me dirigeais vers une petite vitrine d'angle qui était éclairée par des spots à LED blancs. A l'intérieur se trouvaient toutes les pièces de rechange pour style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJe les entreposais soigneusement, étant donné que chacune d'elle était style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLa roue de fusion Evil en ayant pris un sacré coup, je devais l'échanger contre une autre. J'en pris donc une nouvelle, que je n'avais jusque-là jamais utilisée : style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanL'anneau d'énergie étant en bon état, je n'avais pas à le toucher. Je repris un nouvel axe de rotation DC110 et une nouvelle pointe ZA puis me dirigeait vers le bureau, j'y posais tout mon attirail et allumait la lampe de bureau pour ensuite l'approcher de ma zone de travail./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"La lumière étant suffisante, je me mis au travail. Je démontais consciencieusement Evil Chimera, ouvrit un tiroir et prit un chiffon doux, un lustrant et deux pinceaux Kevrin de tailles différentes et commençait à nettoyer les pièces abîmées. La roue de fusion avait pris de sacrées griffures. La prise d'air était maintenant trop handicapante. Je commençais à nettoyer toutes les pièces de la poussière et des saletés incrustées dans la plupart des gravures et recoins avec les pinceaux. Ensuite, je lustrais quand même Evil avec le chiffon et le reposait soigneusement./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Je fis de même avec les nouvelles pièces. Puis je les assemblais toutes à nouveau, cependant, la toupie s'en trouva profondément modifiée./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"La nouvelle roue de fusion était vraiment superbe, j'avais hâte de voir ce qu'elle donnait en combat. Sa forme ronde, de taille raisonnable, remontait à certains endroits pour mieux prendre l'air, elle me faisait penser à une sorte de spirale. S'ajoute à cela quelques griffes en métal disséminées juste en dessous, avec une forme arrondie à la manière des faux. Avec le nouvel axe de rotation – qui chassait l'air par le dessous grâce à des petites pâles moulées avec une matière très résistante entre le métal et le style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanQuant à la pointe de performance, elle terminait le mécanisme qui permettait d'ouvrir les lames sous la roue de fusion. Cette pointe, à la forme mi- ronde, mi- plate, a été créée dans un matériau assez rare, qui permet une meilleure friction avec le sol, augmentant son attaque. En revanche, lorsque la vitesse se perd, la toupie passe dans un mode plus défensif et utilise la forme ronde – construite dans une autre matière encore, pour pouvoir économiser de la vitesse de style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Ainsi, Mf Zenith Chimera DC110 ZA pouvait-elle sortir des lames et augmenter ou réduire sa taille – au maximum 110 et au minimum 90, ce qui faisait d'elle une toupie encore plus redoutable que la précédente. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait ce combo plus tôt ? Tout simplement parce que je reviens rarement dans ce lieu et préfère m'exiler dans les montagnes qui se trouvent au Sud-Ouest de la France que de venir me fondre dans une foule sans contraste, dans cet air puant et crasseux qu'est celui de Paris. span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Je rangeais ensuite les pièces que j'avais changé dans la vitrine, pour remplacer les neuves, rangeait Chimera puis retournai dans la galerie pour la mettre mon sac avant de partir me prendre une douche bien méritée. Après dix minutes, je repartais. Pour savoir ce que tramait la ligue qui avait décidée de créer ce tournoi, je devais y participer. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à créer une é style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEt pour se faire, il fallait que j'organise une grande campagne de recrutement. C'était décidé, j'allais reformer l'Elite of Blade./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Je refermai derrière moi et repassais par le hall, ne répondant pas à Boris qui tentait de m'interpeller. Je n'avais pas de temps pour ça. Au dehors, je voyais déjà plusieurs Bladers en train de s'entraîner dans des Beystadium de fortune. En France malheureusement, nous sommes assez mal fournis en matériel. Ça a toujours été notre problème, ça et l'horrible organisation de la Fédération Française de Beyblade. Mais voilà, les gamins que je voyais-là n'étaient pas assez intéressants. Pas de spectre, pas de technique, simplement des mioches qui veulent tenter leur chance. Au moins, ils rêveront quelques minutes./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Je déambulais alors dans les rues de Paris, mains dans les poches, à un rythme normal, me dirigeant vers le parc qui se situait au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Je risquais d'y rencontrer principalement des asiatiques avec leurs photographes, à donner à manger aux pigeons et à faire des V de victoire avec leurs doigts pour avoir l'air « trop cool et trop Kawaii » sur les photos. Je hais cette façon d'être. Heureusement, certains ont la présence d'esprit d'avoir eus le temps de grandir entre temps et d'avoir trouvé leur propre identité./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"J'arrivais donc dans le parc, ici, peu de Bladers trop jeunes puisque seuls ceux qui étaient sûrs d'eux osaient venir s'affronter ici. Il y avait trop de monde, perdre était trop honteux pour leurs égos d'enfants. C'est donc dans ce lieu que je pourrais trouver des gens suffisamment sérieux et déterminés. Je flânais donc entre les joueurs, quand soudain, je fus interpellé par l'un d'eux./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Hey ! Je te reconnais toi. C'est toi qu'on surnomme le Blader fou n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai vu à la télévision !/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Je ne répondis pas, laissant la personne parler. « Le blader fou ». Ha. Quelle idée de m'avoir appelé comme ça. Mais cette idée était-elle aussi absurde que cela ? Allez savoir, peut-être le suis-je réellement au fond, pour avoir accepté un duel dans un avion avec une toupie de type gravité./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Pff. T'oses même pas répondre. Affronte-moi donc en duel ! Prouve que tu es bien le Blader Fou ! /strongInsistait-il./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Je n'ai rien à prouver. Si tu veux que ta toupie s'en sorte indemne, tu ferais mieux d'aller affronter des personnes qui soient plus à ta hauteur./strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- T'as peur ? T'es peut-être pas aussi fort qu'il n'y paraît. Si ça s'trouve, tout c'qu'on a vu de tes exploits à la télé, c'est du chiqué !/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Ah, la provocation. Toujours aussi facile à faire, toujours facile à répondre, mais si difficile à assumer. Je me tâtais, devais-je donc répondre à une invitation aussi puérile ? Ma foi, ça me permettrait de tester la nouvelle composition de ma toupie. Donc pourquoi pas./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Bon, après tout, tu tombes bien à vrai dire, tu vas pouvoir goûter à mon nouveau combo. Mais donnes-moi ton prénom, que je sache au moins qui je vais écraser aujourd'hui ?/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Je m'appelle Anthony ! Et voici ma toupie Rock Herculeo 110 RF !/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/strongIronisais-je./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Quoi ?/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Quel atroce combo. Enfin soit./strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Nous nous approchions d'un des Beystadium que des Bladers libérèrent pour nous. Apparemment, plus d'une personne me reconnaissait ici, je voyais tous les regards se tourner vers moi. Leur faisais-je peur ? Je l'espérai, ça m'évitait des combats inutiles comme celui que j'allais faire. Nous nous préparions, chacun d'un côté du petit stadium en plastique mit à notre style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUne troisième personne, tenant le rôle d'arbitre, fit le décompte. J'armai le lanceur que j'avais récupéré au laboratoire./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Trois… Deux… Un… ! GOOO !/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Sous l'enthousiasme de la foule autour, nous lancions nos toupies. Chimera partie à toute vitesse, poussant le stadium en avant sous la force de son atterrissage. Celle de mon adversaire était déséquilibrée à cause de son combo tout aussi bancal. La pointe de performance était une bonne pointe d'attaque, mais la roue de fusion l'empêchait de déployer tout son potentiel. Quelle honte. J'allais le sortir rapidement./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Au vu du respect que tu m'as manqué, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais gentil avec toi. Dis adieu à ta toupie./strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Bien sûr ! Je te résisterai, Blader fou !/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Autour, les gens parlaient entre eux. J'entendais qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur mon lanceur, ainsi que sur la composition de ma toupie. C'était des pièces uniques, ils l'avaient compris et se demandaient sûrement comment faire pour en avoir à leur tour. Enfin, je n'allais pas plus faire attention à eux, et lançait une attaque qui allait, sans efforts aucuns, mettre fin au combat./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Chimera, détruit moi cette larve./strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Zenith Chimera se lança à l'assaut, déployant ses griffes en forme de faux au passage. Ceci surpris mon adversaire qui eut un mouvement de recul. Il comprenait enfin que je ne plaisantais pas quand je parlais de détruire sa toupie./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Arrêtes !/strongspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDit une voix de manière ferme avant qu'une toupie ne soit lancée dans le Beystadium, propulsant celle du gamin en dehors sans qu'elle ne soit abîmée./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"La personne qui m'avait stoppé s'approcha. Il s'agissait encore d'un gamin, environnant les dix-sept, dix-huit ans, doté de longs cheveux blancs. Plus petit que moi, il devait faire approximativement la même corpulence que moi, toutes proportions gardées. Un Beylauncher blanc entre les mains, il se positionna à la place du gamin qui le gratifia d'un sourire de remerciement avant de reprendre sa toupie tombée au sol./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Merci ! Tu as sauvé mon Herculeo !/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Toi, « Le Blader Fou » comme on t'appelle, tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu fais ? /strongC'est qu'il tenterait presque de me faire la morale./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Honte de quoi ? De donner à ce gamin ce qu'il a réclamé ? De lui montrer la faiblesse de son combo ? Il n'a même pas fait d'effort pour le construit, je suis certain qu'il s'est contenté d'un de ces packs mixtes de Beyblade que l'on trouve dans le commerce sans tenter de modifier quoique ce soit/strong./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Anthony, l'enfant d'à peu près quatorze ans, baissa la tête. C'était vrai et il le savait tout autant que moi. Je mettrai même ma main à couper que c'est uniquement par flemme./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Bats-toi avec quelqu'un à ton niveau !/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Donc tu penses être à mon niveau ?/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Un moment d'hésitation puis l'inconnu acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Je le pense oui. Moi, Rementis, comptes bien te donner une leçon !/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Très bien, reprends ta toupie, je vais faire de même puis recommençons le combat proprement./strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Rementis acquiesça de nouveau./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Saches que je trouve ça très irrespectueux de ne pas prendre soin des combos que l'on fait. Un combo est censé être puissant pour attaquer, mais aussi pour empêcher sa toupie de recevoir de trop gros dommages. Un Blader se doit de respecter sa toupie et donc de faire en sorte à minimiser les dégâts lorsque cela lui est possible. Ce que ce gosse à fait, n'est rien de plus qu'un manque total de respect pour son adversaire, pour son matériel, mais aussi pour lui-même./strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Rementis semblait adhérer à mon point de vue, je le voyais dans sa façon de reprendre sa toupie. Mais il semblait ne pas comprendre ma façon de le faire savoir aux autres. Il va vite apprendre à qui il a affaire. Le combat pouvait reprendre et j'avais de grands espoirs dans cet adversaire./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Vous êtes prêts ?/strong Lança un gosse qui nous servait d'arbitre./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Nous préparions nos lanceurs. Je rangeais le mien pour reprendre mon beylauncher habituel. Puis, nous plaçant tous les deux devant le beystadium, nous nous préparions à lancer./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Trois… Deux… Un…. GOO !/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Les toupies furent lancées dans le crissement du plastique des roues dentées qui faisaient le mécanisme du lanceur. Mais dans leur violente chute, elles trouèrent littéralement le Beystadium qui partit en morceaux de part et d'autre de l'espace de combat. Nous étions donc là à nous affronter sur du bitume./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Hm…/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Je te présente Alopex, le renard des neiges. Saches que je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux./strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"-Nous serons deux dans ce cas-là. Chimera, réduit ta gravité !/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"En faisant cela, je permettais à Chimera de ne pas s'abîmer trop sur le sol, mais aussi d'augmenter sa vitesse de rotation. En contrepartie, je perdais un peu d'attaque, mais ce n'était pas bien grave./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Alors comme ça tu contrôles la gravité… Chimera est donc un véritable Spectre. C'est intéressant. Mais ça va vite finir ! Alopex ! Typhon paralysant du roi renard !/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Alopex augmenta sa vitesse de manière impressionnante, à tel point qu'il décolla du sol pour se diriger droite sur ma toupie. Cependant, je ne comptais pas le laisser faire. J'attendais qu'il s'approche suffisamment puis, au dernier moment, ordonnait à Chimera de sortir ses lames. Rementis éjecta alors ma toupie plus loin mais se prit quelques dégâts qui ralentirent sa toupie. Et malgré son visage impassible, je voyais bien que ça l'avait frustré. Parfait./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"- strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"C'est quoi ces lames… ?/strong Me demanda-t-il, intérieurement surpris./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Considère ça comme un avertissement. On n'attaque pas une chimère aussi brutalement./strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Une chimère, comme tu dois le savoir, est une créature composée de plusieurs autres. Tu as en face de toi Chimera, une chimère créée à partir de cinq animaux : Un loup, un lion et un corbeau. Je te laisse deviner quels sont les deux autres. Mon spectre possède ainsi la loyauté et la ténacité du loup, la force et le courage du lion ainsi que l'intelligence et la ruse du corbeau. Il regroupe ainsi des parties physiques de chaque animal, son réceptacle est donc la représentation de cette fusion. Ainsi, tu seras toujours susceptible d'être surpris par une de ses capacités. Et tant que tu n'auras pas évalué cela, en plus des deux autres formes que je t'ai caché, tu auras du mal à me battre./strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"En lui expliquant comment ma toupie était principalement constituée, j'espérais de lui qu'il fasse ses preuves. Il devait s'adapter et se battre ou laisser tomber et se faire battre. Pendant ce temps, les toupies continuaient leur combat effréné, avec une rage, une fougue et un enthousiasme incontesté./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Si tu penses que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter…/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Les attaques de Rementis se faisaient de plus en plus présentes. Chimera et Alopex reculaient pour mieux prendre de l'élan et s'entrechoquer encore plus fort. La gravité ne jouant pas en ma faveur, ma toupie reculait beaucoup plus sous les coups que celle de mon adversaire./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Bon, montre-nous une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu as dans le ventre, que je rigole un peu. » /strongDis-je avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"N'attendant même pas, le Blader aux cheveux blancs lança enfin son attaque ultime mais de manière beaucoup plus forte. Alopex mit beaucoup plus d'énergie dans le « typhon du roi renard » et tournait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je le laissais venir encore une fois et décidait qu'il était temps de s'y mettre aussi./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Zenith Chimera ! Arrête-moi cette charogne. Upper gravitation !/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"A mon tour donc de lancer une attaque qui le secouerait une bonne fois pour toute… Ou plutôt, qui l'arrêterai une bonne fois pour toute. Les deux toupies furent à deux doigts de s'entrechoquer. Alopex frappa alors de plein fouet la chimère qui lançait son attaque tout en étant propulsée dans les airs dans un boucan d' style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAlors Alopex fût comme figé dans un mouvement très ralenti. Chimera, qui vacillait, se remit plus ou moins d'aplomb grâce à l'arrondit de la pointe ZA. Je m'avançais reprendre ma toupie./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" Hey, le combat n'est pas terminé./strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"- Pour moi, si. J'ai eu ce que je voulais./strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Mon adversaire resta dubitatif. Je pris sa toupie, m'avançais vers lui et la lui tendit./p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"- strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Bienvenue dans l'Elite of Blade, l'équipe de Beyblade qui va participer au Last Beyblade World Championship./strongspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDis-je d'un ton monotone. Rementis compris, il reprit sa toupie tout en me serrant la main, comme pour sceller son intégration à l'équipe. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"De grandes choses nous attendent…/strong/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Autour de nous, la foule restait coi, divisée entre la curiosité et la surprise d'une fin de match telle que celle-ci. Ils venaient de voir « Le Blader Fou » formait une équipe. Moi qui ai toujours décidé de rester seul, je reforme l'Elite of Blade. Un nom prestigieux qui ne peut être utilisé que par les personnes qui y ont été autorisées. Y entrer est donc à la fois un honneur mais surtout une récompense. span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rementis serait donc mon premier collègue./span/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="Standard" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"- We will rule them all./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	11. Elite of Blade

Nous nous mettions silencieusement en marche, à la recherche de notre troisième membre d'équipée. Et j'avais déjà ma petite idée derrière la tête, il ne me restait plus qu'à mettre la main dessus pour que nous puissions nous inscrire d'ores et déjà au Last Beyblade World Championship. Nous devions donc nous rendre à l'arc de Triomphe. Sortant mon téléphone portable, j'appelais mon chauffeur, n'ayant tout simplement pas envie d'y aller à pieds, en métro ou en taxi. Nous attendions donc encore dix minutes, le temps que ma voiture arrive. Elle était noire, très classique, d'une marque qui importait peu mais qui lui permettait tout de même de faire partie de ces automobiles que l'ouvrier de base ne pouvait pas se payer, même en travaillant toute sa vie sans dépenser un sou. Vitres teintées et carrosserie blindée – une des obligations que le patriarche nous forçait à respecter, un chauffeur en sortit habillé d'un costume noir et d'une casquette assortie. Il passait devant nous et nous ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer une fois assis. Et, toujours sans un mot dire, nous arrivions bientôt à la destination demandée. Encore une fois, ce fût le même manège pour sortir de la voiture. Je remerciais le chauffeur à qui je dis de ne pas rester puis nous commencions notre descente des Champs-Elysées.

C'est alors que mon nouveau compère prit la parole.

– **Alors comme ça, on forme l'Elite of Blade. Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour rien que cette équipe est à nouveau formée, je me trompe ?** Dit-il d'un ton qui laissait comprendre qu'il souhaitait en savoir plus sur mes attentions. Partant du principe que nous formions une équipe, il était inutile de lui cacher mon leitmotiv.

– **Ce tournoi ne m'a pas l'air très net. J'ai décidé d'enquêter un peu plus sur ce sujet et pour cela, rien de mieux que de s'infiltrer dans le milieu. Tu ne penses pas ?** Pour être tout à fait franc, je me moquais bien de ce qu'il pensait. Mais il fallait que je sois sûr que les membres de l'équipe soient d'accord sur le principal objectif. Nous devions former une masse qui avance de concert pour pouvoir faire ployer tous les obstacles. Et pour former cette masse, je devais commencer avec des phrases, des accroches, des idées pour le moment légères avant de pouvoir emmener Elite of Blade jusqu'aux enfers que nous allions réveiller.

– **Je comprends oui. Mais en fait, c'est juste parce que ce n'est pas une organisation légale qui le fait que tu es suspicieux, non ?** Le ton distrait, il essayait de me questionner tout en ayant sciemment l'air désintéressé.

– **J'ai plusieurs raisons de l'être en fait.**

– **Ah ?** Il voulait en savoir plus, je le sentais, mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

– **Disons que ça nous fait une bonne raison de poutrer des prétentieux du monde entier**. Répondis-je sur un ton légèrement moqueur, gratifiant mon interlocuteur d'un clin d'œil qui en disait long sur la manière dont je comptais écraser mes adversaires.

D'accord avec moi, Rementis hocha la tête tandis que nous poursuivions notre route.

– **Au fait, je t'ai pas demandé ton nom. J'vais quand même pas t'appeler « le Blader Fou » tout le temps.** Me dit-il tout en voulant faire un peu d'humour. Je tournais le regard vers lui.

– **Tu peux m'appeler Arkane.** Répondis-je sur un ton tout à fait neutre.

– **Arkane… ? C'est pas un peu…**

Je le coupais avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

– **Parce que tu penses que « Rementis », ça ne l'est pas ?**

Sur cette question, il ne trouvait rien à répondre qu'un sourire approbateur. Autour de nous, il y avait comme toujours beaucoup de monde pour visiter les Champs-Elysées. Des étrangers en grande partie. C'était à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là lorsqu'on savait qu'en fait, cette avenue n'avait rien de spécial si ce n'était des magasins étonnamment chers pour ce qu'ils vendaient. Même les Beyshops proposaient des prix outrageusement chers pour ce qu'ils avaient en stock. De quoi me donner l'envie de prendre une brique pour casser leur vitrine. Je ne voyais absolument pas l'utilité d'arnaquer des gens. Mais bon, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient après tout.

– **Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là au juste ? On ne devrait pas aller recruter ?** Rementis brisa le silence.

– **C'est justement ce que l'on fait.**

– **Et qui cherche-t-on alors ?**

– **Une vieille connaissance.** Je répondais sans vraiment être présent dans la conversation, cherchant du regard la personne que j'avais en tête.

– **Un ancien Elite ?**

– **C'est ça. Je ne devais théoriquement pas le revoir pour le moment, mais je ne pense pas avoir le choix.**

– **Je peux demander pourquoi ?**

– **On va dire que ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre nous. Et que si on pouvait se passer de se voir, ça ne nous dérangerait pas.** Mon ton était sec. C'était vrai, je ne l'aimais pas. C'était vrai aussi, je ne devais pas le revoir aussi tôt, sachant qu'on s'était quitté en début de journée.

– **Bon…** Il n'essaya pas de questionner plus, pensant bon de laisser les querelles à ceux qui y étaient concernés.

Nous marchions encore, tout en observant autour de nous. J'avais rapidement fait une description de Balthazar à Rementis pour qu'il puisse m'aider à le repérer. Mais notre avancée sur l'avenue touchait bientôt à sa fin. L'après-midi également. Mon collègue montrait déjà son harassement, ne sachant pas vraiment où chercher ni « qui » précisément, il était à l'affût sans l'être vraiment. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas non plus certain de trouver celui que je cherchais ici. Mais mon intuition ne m'avait jusqu'alors jamais trompé…

Et pour cause, finissant notre avancée dans la cours de la pyramide du Louvre, je fini par reconnaître la tignasse volontairement grisée de mon rival, assit sur un banc. Son sac était ouvert devant lui, je pouvais aisément deviner qu'il était en train de finir de changer les pièces de sa toupie. Je fis un signe de la tête à Rementis pour lui dire que c'était Balthazar et que notre recherche touchait à sa fin, nous approchions.

– **Je te manque déjà ?** Demanda t-il d'un ton volontairement moqueur sans relever la tête. Il m'avait reconnu certainement à l'ombre qui s'était élevée devant lui.

– **Loin de là. Mais je pense que nous allons être dans l'obligation de remettre, une dernière fois maintenant, nos querelles de côté.** Mes propos semblaient ne pas intéresser mon rival **. Les inscriptions sont ouvertes pour le Last Beyblade World Championship.**

– **Bah vas-y, tu m'y retrouveras contre toi… Ce sera l'occasion de te prendre une défaite face aux milliers de Bladers qui t'adulent tant !**

– **Je suspecte le laboratoire dans lequel nous avons été temporairement enfermés de manigancer quelque chose, il faut que nous enquêtions. Et je pense que tu es un des mieux placés pour venir donner un coup de main.**

– **Débrouilles-toi sans moi.** Il répondait au tac au tac.

– **On ne peut s'inscrire que par équipe.** Je fis de même.

– **Je créerai la mienne.**

– **J'ai reformé Elite of Blade.**

Un moment de silence passa. Soudain, Balthazar se leva. Enfin j'obtenais une réaction de sa part. Il s'approcha de moi, Rementis fit un mouvement comme pour vouloir intervenir en cas de conflit physique. Je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main, lui signifiant que ça n'irait pas jusque-là.

– **Tu as fait QUOI ?! Qui t'as donné le droit de recréer notre équipe ! Pire que ça, ce n'est pas qu'une équipe, c'est toute une institution que tu vas souiller en perdant lamentablement !** Hm. Il était remonté. Voilà qui m'arrangeait.

– **Très bien, alors viens faire partie de l'équipe. Comme ça, tu empêcheras sa défaite…** Dis-je tout en baissant le ton, ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix sur sa réponse. Il se recula un peu.

– **Et lui, c'est qui ?** Interrogea-t-il tout en faisant un mouvement de la tête dédaigneux pour désigner Rementis.

– **« Lui » s'appelle Rementis. Je suis Blader et actuellement membre de Elite of Blade. Qu'à cela ne te déplaise.** Dit-il sereinement mais fermement.

Mon rival semblait outré par la réponse et par l'aplomb du nouveau venu. Moi, ça m'amusait. Balthazar était tout simplement décontenancé : déjà par la reconstruction de l'Elite, et ensuite par le sans-gêne des personnes qu'il avait en face de lui.

– **Balthazar. Ce tournoi est une bonne occasion pour nous de rappeler à tous la grandeur d'Elite of Blade. C'est l'occasion pour nous de faire trembler ciel et terre, de dire aux gens que non nous ne sommes pas éteins. Si tu tiens tant à l'honneur de Elite of Blade, vient la défendre à mes côtés. Et prends ta vengeance sur le centre,** dis-je d'un ton que je voulais enthousiasmer pour motiver les troupes.

Balthazar prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, portant successivement son regard sur moi puis sur Rementis et inversement.

– **Je veux y poser mes conditions.**

– **Vas-y.**

– **Si Elite of Blade est ridiculisé par ta faute, tu devras arrêter de manière définitive le Beyblade, abandonner ton surnom et me donner Chimera. De même, à la fin du tournoi, je veux que l'on s'affronte aux yeux de tous. Je veux que si tu perds, tu remplisses les mêmes conditions que si tu mènes à la déchéance de l'Elite,** dit-il d'un ton qui me semblait étrangement trop sérieux. Il me tendit la main. Je la serrais.

– **C'est d'accord. Si Elite of Blade tombe par ma faute, et si je tombe face à toi, j'arrête définitivement le Beyblade.**

D'accord sur ce point, Balthazar rangea les pièces usagées de sa toupie dans son sac qu'il referma. Puis, le mettant sur l'épaule, il nous rejoint. La prochaine étape était à présent d'aller inscrire Elite of Blade parmi les équipes participantes au tournoi. Appelant à nouveau mon chauffeur, nous nous rendions au bureau des inscriptions à la Défense. Il se situait au rez-de-chaussée d'une tour sans prétention. Nous entrions par le sas via des portes automatiques. Au sol, des dalles alternativement noires et blanches étaient disposées tel un échiquier, sur les murs, de la simple peinture blanche et quelques reproductions de tableaux célèbres. Il y avait, dans cette première salle, trois bureaux alignés les uns à côtés des autres, laissant chacun place à un passage pour se rendre vers les ascenseurs. Des panneaux indiquaient cependant expressément que ces passages étaient interdits aux visiteurs. Soit. Rementis, Balthazar et moi nous dirigions vers le bureau B où un homme à l'air sympathique nous attendait.

– **Bien le bonjour messieurs ! Vous venez pour une inscription je suppose !**

– **Non, on est venu faire des crêpes. Ironisa Balthazar** , encore frustré de mon initiative de recréer Elite of Blade. Je l'arrêtai.

– **Oui, nous voulons nous inscrire.**

– **Très bien, il me faut le nom de votre équipe pour commencer** , dit-il mécaniquement.

– **Elite of Blade.**

L'employé se stoppa. Il leva les yeux vers nous et nous observait attentivement d'un air dubitatif.

– **B…Bien. Le nom du capitaine s'il vous plait.**

– **Arkane.** Balthazar me lança un regard d'approbation mais je restais suspicieux. Avait-il prononcé mon prénom dans le but de me signifier qu'il était finalement d'accord ou bien pour me rappeler la promesse faite quelques minutes plus tôt ?

– **Il me faut le nom des autres membres main… Maintenant.** Il bégayait depuis qu'on lui avait dit le nom de l'équipe…

– **Rementis et Balthazar** , dis-je.

– **Très bien, il me faut la signature de chacun de vous sur ce papier et les formalités seront terminées**. Il nous tendit le contrat. De son côté, Rementis sortait son téléphone portable et le prit en photo après avoir apposé sa signature.

– **On sait jamais.** J'acquiesçais puis rendait son papier à notre interlocuteur commun.

Au moment de nous retourner pour partir, ce dernier nous interpella.

– **Excusez-moi mais vous… Vous êtes vraiment la vraie Elite ?**

– **Nos noms ne te rappellent donc rien ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? »** Inquisiteur, Balthazar risquait de rapidement franchir le cap de l'énervement. Apparemment, il n'était pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas.

– **C'est juste que je suis un grand fan de Elite of Blade ! Vous aviez fait un carton dans le passé ! Je me demandais juste si… Si vous voudriez bien me signer ces autographes…** Demanda-t-il comme timide.

Il nous tendit une feuille sur laquelle figurait une photo. Dessus, on pouvait y voir Demon, Balthazar, moi et… Shura. Je regardais mon ancien rival, il me rendit le même. Prenant la feuille, je préparai le stylo.

– **C'est pour William. Merci !**

J'écrivis donc un des mots habituels _« A William, notre meilleur fan »_. Puis je signais. Balthazar finissait _« A William, qui va nous accompagner tout au long du Last Beyblade World Championship »_. Puis il signait. Je fis signe à Rementis. Après tout, il faisait partie de l'Elite maintenant même s'il n'était pas sur la photo. Il écrivit donc _« Pour William, mon premier fan »_. Puis il signait. Rendant la photo, l'homme nous remercia, nous laissant nous en aller. Rementis me regardait d'un air bizarre. Un silence pesant s'était installé depuis que nous avions vu la photo. Sortant de l'immeuble, nous rentrions à nouveau dans la voiture. Il se faisait tard, nous allions dormir chez moi, j'avais suffisamment de place. Dans le hall, Boris me lança un regard complice que je ne lui rendis pas. Pas aujourd'hui non. Il avait compris que l'Elite se reformait. Il avait compris que de Balthazar et moi émanait une sorte d'aura nostalgique. Alors il n'insistait pas. Prenant l'ascenseur, j'utilisais à nouveau la clef pour que l'on monte au dernier étage. Là, nous nous posions dans le salon, tandis que j'avais commandé de quoi manger. Il ne fallut que trente minutes pour que mon traiteur habituel vienne nous livrer. Ici, il y avait donc un peu de tout, même des hamburgers. Bref, de quoi bien se remplir la panse. Rementis se mit à manger tranquillement, nous regardant d'un drôle d'air.

– **Bon allez, crachez le morceau, il y avait quoi sur cette photo de spécial ?**

Balthazar et moi observions toujours le silence. J'étais pour ma part affalé sur le canapé, jambes croisées, les bras le long du dossier, les mains ballantes tandis que Balthazar occupait la banquette, vouté, les coudes appuyés sur les cuisses. Il me regardait, je lui fis un signe de consentement de la main.

– **Elite of Blade était à l'époque une grande école, qui sélectionnait les meilleurs Bladers du monde entier. Cette école cherchait à réunir les meilleurs d'entre nous pour faire une équipe à la fois soudée et puissante pour pouvoir donner le bon exemple aux autres. Nous étions mués par une envie de transmettre le code de conduite qui nous était inculqué dès notre entrée. Nous voulions montrer que nous étions les meilleurs et que le meilleur pouvait venir de n'importe où … Et de n'importe qui.** En finissant sa phrase, il me pointa d'un geste ironique de la tête. **Cette équipe était composée de quatre membres. Il y avait bien entendu moi, puis Arkane. Nous étions les premiers à être entrés dans l'équipe. Puis s'est jointe à nous Demon, une nana foutrement douée qui nous en a fait baver plus d'une fois.** Il riait en repensant rapidement aux souvenirs de nos combats d'entrainement avec elle. C'est vrai qu'elle ne nous épargnait pas, autant d'un point de vu combat que d'un point de vu caprices. Mais tout cela a bien changé. **Et enfin, Shura est venu se joindre à nous. C'était le p'tit mec avec les cheveux cyans que tu as pu voir. Il était extraverti mais vraiment sympa. On peut dire que c'est grâce à lui que notre équipe était soudée. Sa jovialité était contagieuse.** Finit-il avec le sourire.

– **De plus, nous étions jeunes, plus naïfs et moins enclins à nous rendre compte de la réalité du monde. Protégés par l'école Elite of Blade, nous étions encore comme des bambins à l'époque.** Expliquais-je un peu plus précisément alors que Rementis nous écoutait attentivement.

– **Nous étions les maîtres du Beyblade malgré notre jeune âge. Rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. Jusqu'à ce jour...** Finit mon collègue des premiers instants.

Je me levais et allait me servir une tasse de café serré. La nuit commençait à tomber, j'allais donc baisser les stores automatiques et allumer les néons avant d'aller me rassoir sur le canapé, prenant au passage quelques gâteaux. Notre collègue aux cheveux blancs semblait trépigné, secoué par des questions qui lui pendaient aux lèvres.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

– **Tu étais peut-être trop jeune pour en avoir entendu parler, mais ça a fait sacrément du bruit à l'époque. Un matin, alors qu'on allait à l'entrainement, comme toujours, nous nous sommes vite rendu compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Shura ne s'était pas levé. Etant en combat avec l'autre assit là-bas, je demandais à Demon d'aller voir. Au bout de dix minutes, elle n'était toujours pas de retour. Arkane et moi sommes donc partis les chercher. La porte de la chambre de Shura était ouverte. Nous pouvions y entendre des cris déchirants. C'était ceux de Demon. Nous nous sommes mis à courir et en entrant…** L'ancien Elite avait du mal à terminer.

– **Elle était sur le gosse et essayait de le réanimer. Elle l'avait mis par terre pour lui faire un massage cardiaque et du bouche à bouche. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. La peau de Shura était blafarde et son corps avait commencé à se raidir. Le contour de ses yeux était entre le bleu et le gris. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire depuis déjà de nombreuses heures. Demon s'est acharné sur le corps inerte. On a mis du temps à la calmer.** Finis-je voyant que Balthazar arrivait difficilement continuer, ravalant sa salive avec moins d'aisance qu'à l'accoutumée.

– **Il est mort de quoi ? Enfin… Si c'est pas trop indiscret…** Nous demandait Rementis. Je regardais un instant mon rival avant de répondre.

– **On n'en sait rien, et c'est ça qui a fait scandale. Beaucoup ont accusés l'Elite elle-même d'avoir fomentée ce coup. Demon a été visée par la presse, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas si affectée que ça. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas responsable, comme Balthazar et comme moi.**

– **Si on l'a tué, c'était pour une simple raison : Démanteler Elite of Blade. Tout le monde savait qu'il était notre fer de lance. En le tuant, ils tuaient notre équipe, ils tuaient l'école, ils tuaient tout ce en quoi nous croyions,** commençait à s'insurger Balthazar **. Il était jeune. Il était innocent. Et des salopards l'ont assassiné. Demon, Arkane et moi nous sommes séparés peu avant la fin de la médiatisation de ce meurtre. Et nous voilà aujourd'hui.**

Rementis semblait s'inquiéter un peu, il se tournait vers moi.

– **C'est pour ça que tu as voulu recréer l'Elite of Blade ? Pour te venger ?**

– **Non. Je te l'ai dit, je veux simplement savoir ce qu'il se trame derrière ce tournoi. Je suis peut-être devenu misanthrope avec le temps mais je ne suis pas devenu dupe. Peut-être que les personnes qui ont tuées Shura sont derrière ça. Peut-être qu'elles sont également derrière ce qu'il s'est passé au centre. Mais pour en être sûr il faut que je vérifie** , dis-je d'un ton presque froid. **Il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise. Avec personne.**

Rementis nous questionna encore un peu. De toute manière, il fallait qu'il soit au courant. Nous lui avons donc raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'avion. Ça ne lui a pas spécialement plu au vu de tous les morts que nous avions causés. Il était presque sur le point de partir avant que nous l'arrêtions en lui expliquant. Ça nous passait par-dessus la tête à vrai dire. Nous avions les idées ailleurs et le mal était fait. Puis nous avions chacun décrit notre expérience au centre, j'ai raconté ce que j'avais vu concernant la machine qui avait fait devenir Chimera réel. Au début, mes comparses ne m'ont pas compris. Il a donc fallu que je témoigne en expliquant les quelques points scientifiques que j'avais lu dans le rapport lorsque j'ai voulu inverser le rayon qui avait remis Chimera dans son réceptacle. Puis nous racontions notre rencontre avec Demon et enfin, j'expliquais notre plan d'attaque, notre but. Je n'envisageais en aucun cas une quelconque vengeance. Notre objectif était donc de protéger le Beyblade avant tout et de protéger les spectres dont l'existence était remise en cause. Nous devions atteindre les sommets et pour cela, une seule solution possible : L'union.

En passant du temps à parler, nous arrivions à mieux comprendre ce qui nous motivait mais aussi ce qui pouvait nous rendre plus faible. En connaissant ainsi les forces et faiblesses de chacun, nous serions en mesure de faire bloc face à nos futurs adversaires. Nous serions en mesure de tous les combattre.

Puis Rementis s'exclama.

– **C'est quand même dingue cette histoire de centre. Comment ont-ils réussi à faire autant de progrès ? Et aux dépends de la WBBA en plus. C'est quasiment impossible qu'il n'y ait pas eu de fuites. Ils ont des infiltrés partout pour veiller à tout débordement !**

– **Il faut donc croire que non. La WBBA ne peut de toute manière pas être partout. Entre ce qu'il se passe au Japon en ce moment avec ce fameux Ryuga et la Nébuleuse Noire, et la disparition d'un des dirigeants de l'organisation, les pauvres ne savent plus où mettre de la tête,** répondis-je.

– **Pfuh ! On va donc remettre de l'ordre là-dedans… ! C'est assez excitant je dois l'avouer** … Balthazar retrouvait peu à peu son enthousiasme. Je ne pouvais pas nier que ça ne me déplaisait pas. Une sorte de cohésion commençait à se créer entre nous trois au fur et à mesure de notre conversation.

Nous continuions de parler jusqu'à une heure trente-sept du matin avant de nous séparer pour aller nous coucher. Je disposais de quatre chambres dans cet appartement, soit largement assez pour que chacun ait ses quartiers. Une fois qu'ils se mirent d'accord sur celle qu'ils voulaient – et ce ne fût pas chose aisée tant ils avaient presque les mêmes goûts, je pouvais éteindre les lumières du salon. Le calme fût d'un coup si violent que mes oreilles en bourdonnèrent. C'était un silence assourdissant et je ne regrettais pas d'aller me coucher tant j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours.

Avouons que ces derniers temps n'ont pas été de tout repos. Entre le voyage au Japon, le retour quelque peu perturbé, la fuite du centre et la reformation de l'Elite, j'avais eu de quoi m'occuper. Bien que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que l'évasion du centre fût bien trop facile à mon goût. En effet, vu la grandeur qu'il faisait – et encore, je suis certain que j'ai dû passer à côté de choses puisque, de l'extérieur, le bâtiment comportait une multitude d'étages, il m'avait paru que le nombre de personnes pour nous arrêter Balthazar et moi était extrêmement réduit. Y avait-il eu restriction budgétaire sur les gorilles de laboratoire ? J'en doutais. De plus, la présence de Demon dans ces lieux ne me semblait pas fortuite. Pourquoi, elle qui était certainement la plus attachée d'entre nous au code que nous avait enseigné Elite of Blade, aurait-elle retournée sa veste pour se rallier à ce laboratoire des plus répugnants ?

Je me changeais pour aller me mettre au lit puis m'y allongeait de tout mon long, profitant d'avoir enfin un matelas confortable et une couverture digne de ce nom. Et malgré la douceur de mes oreillers qui m'invitaient dans les bras de Morphée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réfléchir, encore et toujours, de ressasser tous les évènements. Ils avaient un lien, les uns entre les autres. J'en aurais mis ma main à couper. Mais il restait à savoir quoi.

Demain un nouveau jour se lèvera, un jour qui verra renaître de ses cendres l'équipe la plus redoutée au monde. Demain sera le jour où les gens n'auront plus qu'un seul nom aux lèvres :


	12. Entrainement

Le lendemain, je me levais tôt pour pouvoir m'occuper des préparatifs. Il fallait que je mette en place notre organisation. Et ce, à plusieurs échelons : Entraînement, tactiques, réparation. En somme, tout ce dont nous allions avoir besoin pour le tournoi qui s'annonçait. A l'aide de la télécommande universelle, j'ouvrai en partie les stores électriques, de sorte à ce que seuls quelques rayons filtrent à travers les différents plis qui servent à ranger le volet mécanique. Puis, me dirigeant vers le bureau dans lequel je rangeais mes toupies, je sortis mon ordinateur portable et le posait sur le plan de travail, laissant la porte à demi-ouverte.

Je commençai par regarder mes anciens dossiers. Ceux qui avaient été créés entre 2001 et 2003. Ceux qui dataient de l'époque Elite of Blade… Je parcourais donc ceux-ci. Ils se répartissaient en plusieurs catégories « tactiques », « guides de réparation », « guides d'entretien », « planning des entraînements » et « Carnet de route ». Chacun d'eux contenaient plusieurs sous dossiers. Celui qui contenait les tactiques avait bien entendu une partie pour la défense, une pour l'endurance, une pour l'équilibre et enfin une dernière pour l'attaque. C'est ce dernier dossier qui m'intéressait. J'ai toujours été ordonné, et ça m'était d'une aide précieuse à tout moment, comme à l'instant. Chaque fichier contenait de l'écrit qui permettait d'expliquer clairement ainsi qu'une vidéo pour illustrer. Je m'intéressais à mes notes. J'y avais répertorié beaucoup de choses, mais à vrai dire, ça ne m'était plus vraiment d'aucune utilité. Pourquoi ? A l'époque, les toupies se composaient de la manière suivante : D'une base qui déterminait la nature de la toupie (attaque, défense, endurance ou équilibre), d'un disque de poids (selon sa taille et son poids, il gérait la stabilité de la toupie ainsi que sa vitesse de rotation) et d'un embout qui donnait la direction du mouvement mais qui servait également de réceptacle au spectre. Ce dernier était généralement protégé par une coque transparente selon les moyens de chacun, sa matière différait.

Aujourd'hui seules les informations sur les spectres m'étaient d'une réelle utilité puisqu'il s'agissait de la seule variable qui restait constante. A cette époque, nous avions réussis à battre une des meilleures équipes d'alors : Les Blade Breakers avec qui nous avions sympathisés. Malheureusement, après le meurtre de Shura et notre dissolution, nous avions perdus le contact.

J'allumai mon imprimante et me décidait à imprimer toutes les notes concernant les spectres. Ça pouvait m'être utile et j'appréciai le fait d'avoir un support réel entre les mains. Et pendant que les fichiers sortaient, je m'occupai de fouiller dans le dossier « Carnet de route ». J'observai la composition de notre équipe. Elle était bien différente de celle d'aujourd'hui, et c'est ce qui commençait à m'inquiéter. En effet, je jouais actuellement l'attaque, Rementis également et enfin, Balthazar faisait de même. Alors qu'auparavant, je jouais attaque avec Balthazar, Apocalypse jouait équilibre endurance/défense et Shura uniquement la défense. Sa toupie avait d'ailleurs été surnommée « la forteresse imprenable » tant elle était efficace. Le fait d'avoir une équipe variée nous permettait de faire habilement face à nos différents adversaires.  
Aujourd'hui, avec une Elite of Blade aussi homogène, ça allait être compliqué. Je posais mes coudes sur le bureau, appuyant mon menton sur mes mains, les yeux fixant l'écran rétro-éclairé. Il fallait que quelqu'un se dévoue pour changer sa tactique.

Je me levais et allait faire couler du café pour le petit-déjeuner. Le soleil se pointait enfin. Une fois la cafetière ayant fini sa besogne, je me servis une tasse que je buvais appuyer sur le rebord de la table, debout. C'est à ce moment-là que Rementis entra dans la pièce.

 **\- Salut Arkane.** Me salua t-il. Je le lui rendis d'un signe de la tête, les yeux un peu perdus dans le vide. **Ça fait longtemps que t'es debout ?**

 **-A peu près une heure.** Lui répondis-je sur un ton neutre, la voix encore enrouée du sommeil récent. Mon acolyte me regarda, surpris et me lança que j'étais quelqu'un de bien matinal. Mais lorsque l'on est chef d'équipe, il n'y a pas forcément le choix. Premier levé, dernier couché, il fallait penser à tout.

Rementis se servit également du café, je l'invitai à faire comme chez lui et après avoir fouillé quelques placards, il finit enfin par trouver les céréales, brioches et autres aliments pour accompagner sa boisson chaude. Peu de temps après, Balthazar arriva enfin. Il a toujours eu le levé difficile et ça se voyait sur son visage. Des poches sous les yeux mi-clos, les cheveux en bataille. Il communiquait avec nous par des grognements. Une chose qui n'a pas changé en presque dix ans. Ce dernier s'assit et se servit, en ne disant pas un mot. Je me décidais alors à rompre ce silence matinal.

 **\- Nous avons un léger souci pour le tournoi…** Dis-je d'un ton neutre, regardant enfin mes collègues. **Nous sommes tous trois des joueurs qui privilégient l'attaque. Pour pouvoir passer le tournoi de manière aisée, nous avons besoin d'au moins une personne qui joue défense.**

Plus efficace que le café, ce que je venais de dire les avait fait tiquer, au point d'en oublier de finir leurs bols. Balthazar, encore de mauvaise humeur, se tourna vers moi.

 **\- J'ai toujours joué attaque, depuis 12 ans que je pratique le Beyblade. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais changer !** S'insurgea-t-il. Je tentais de tempérer.

 **\- Ce ne serait pas définitif. Mais ça aiderait pas mal.**

 **\- Pour ma part, ça n'aurait pas été contre, mais je n'ai aucune pièce valable pour jouer la défense.** S'expliqua Rementis. Je le regardais et acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête.

 **\- Ce qui nous laisse un problème. Balthazar, tu es sûr que tu veux te cantonner à l'attaque ?**

 **\- Charon est un spectre qui se bat ! Pas un spectre qui défend ! Rends-toi à l'évidence ! Pourquoi toi, tu ne changerai pas ?**

J'avoue que la raison était simple : Je déteste la défense. D'une part parce que je trouve cela ennuyeux, d'autres part, parce que je n'y connaissais à vrai dire pas grand-chose dans la pratique – ce qui était normal. Je lui lançais un regard dubitatif, remontant un sourcil comme pour lui faire comprendre un « tu te moques de moi ? ». Il retourna à son bol.

 **\- Je vais y réfléchir…**

Sur ce, je posais ma tasse dans l'évier et sortit de la pièce. Rementis m'interpella.

 **\- C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Je vais justement organiser ça. En attendant, préparez-vous. Je veux que vous soyez prêts à décoller dans une heure.**

Puis je me dirigeai enfin vers mon bureau. De là, une fenêtre s'était ouverte pour m'informer de l'arrivée d'un mail. Je cliquais et l'ouvrais pour y voir :

 **« L'inscription de Elite of Blade a été correctement enregistrée auprès de nos bureaux. Veuillez-vous rendre le jeudi 1** **er** **Novembre 2012 à 14h à la tour de duel se trouvant à l'adresse suivante pour pouvoir participer aux premiers matchs de qualification. »**

En regardant l'adresse, je vis que ce n'était pas tout prêt. Il s'agissait d'une ville située dans les montagnes à presque six heures de route d'ici. Il ne fallait pas tarder, le 1er, c'était aujourd'hui. Je me rendis donc à la salle de bain pour aller me préparer rapidement. Je pris mes affaires habituelles ainsi que mon ordinateur portable que je pliais et rangeais dans sa housse. J'en aurais besoin durant le trajet. Dans le salon, je ne vis encore personne de prêt. Cela faisait à présent trente-cinq minutes que je leur avais dit de se préparer, j'espère pour eux qui le seront. Et afin de les faire se dépêcher un peu plus, je dis à voix très haute.

 **\- Les qualifications commencent à quatorze heures. Nous avons un avion à prendre dans très exactement quarante-cinq minutes.**

En effet, en passant par les airs, nous en aurions pour au maximum une heure vingt de trajet. Ce qui nous laisserait le temps de nous entraîner un peu avant de commencer le tournoi, mais également de se mettre d'accord sur le joueur défensif. Il fallait donc que je passe un coup de fil à la société pour pouvoir réserver un avion. Heureusement, cette compagnie était subventionnée par la société de la famille. Je n'avais donc aucun mal à prendre des places.

Il nous fallut tout au plus vingt minutes pour ensuite boucler un petit sac chacun, contenant le minimum dont nous avions besoin. Puis, descendant l'immeuble, je remis les clefs de mon appartement à Boris, pour lui charger de s'en occuper durant mon absence – encore une fois. C'est mon chauffeur habituel qui nous emmenait à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulles, temporairement restauré pour laisser quelques avions aller et venir après le crash que Balthazar et moi avions provoqués quelques jours plus tôt. L'avion était à l'heure ce qui nous laisserait le temps de pouvoir nous poser avant le début des qualifications. Bien installés en première classe, nous attachions nos ceintures et attendions le décollage. Je disposais d'une place contre la fenêtre, Rementis à ma gauche et Balthazar en face de nous. Une fois l'appareil en vol, mon rival se tourna pour nous regarder et ne put empêcher un rictus d'apparaître sur son visage.

 **\- Un petit duel ?** Me demanda t-il, comme pour me rappeler les dégâts que nous avions causés. Je jouais le jeu.

\- **Je ne voudrais pas te faire pleurer encore une fois.** Lui répondis-je sur un ton de provocation.

Sur ce, je pris l'ordinateur qui se trouvait dans mon « bagage à main » comme l'appellent les hôtesses et recherchais mes fichiers d'entrainement. Rementis penchait la tête pour lire par-dessus mon épaule.

 **\- C'est pour nous ça ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- Ouaip.**

Balthazar me lança un regard que je lui rendis, il souffla.

\- **Me dis pas qu'on va recommencer ton entraînement de l'Elite… !**

 **-Hm… Nous n'avons pas le choix en fait.** **Nous devons être et rester les meilleurs. L'entraînement ne doit donc pas être négligé.**

Il finit par acquiescer, comprenant que je ne cèderai pas là-dessus. Car après tout, rien n'était jamais acquis, il fallait en prendre conscience et l'intégrer fermement en nous pour ne jamais se laisser aller. Sinon, c'était la défaite assurée. Rementis regardait toujours ce que je faisais.

 **\- Par quoi commence t-on alors ?**

Je fermais mon ordinateur portable de manière sèche, fixant successivement mes deux compères.

 **\- On commence par les affrontements quotidiens…**

L'avion atterrit une petite heure plus tard et nous prenions alors place dans le terrain d'entraînement que j'avais fait installer en montagne, à environ deux mille sept cents mètres d'altitudes. A cette époque et à cette altitude, la neige commençait déjà pointer le bout de sa couleur blanche. Le Beystadium d'extérieur était quant à lui un peu humide, gelé à quelques endroits. Ça ferait un bon terrain pour se mettre en conditions. Je me postais sur un muret en vieilles pierres qui se trouvait juste à côté.

\- **Rementis, Balthazar, commencez.**

Les deux Elites se tournèrent vers moi, tandis que Balthazar protestait.

 **\- Et pourquoi pas toi Arkane ? Viens montrer ce que tu sais faire !**

 **\- Non. Je vous ai déjà affronté tous les deux, je sais comment vous vous battez. Maintenant, c'est à vous d'apprendre à connaître les techniques de chacun.** Dis-je d'un ton ferme, ne laissant pas le choix à la réponse.

 **\- On ne peut pas se poser un peu avant de commencer ?** M'interpella Rementis.

 **\- Il ne nous reste que cinq heures avant le début des qualifications. Nous nous reposerons plus tard. Pour le moment, au travail.**

Balthazar et Rementis se mirent alors chacun de part et d'autre du Beystadium. De là où j'étais, j'avais un angle de vu suffisant et très confortable pour pouvoir apprécier les techniques et réactions de chacun. Je commençais le décompte.

 **\- Trois… Deux… Un…**

Les mains se crispèrent sur les lanceurs. Je regardai chacun d'eux et malgré qu'ils soient dans la même équipe, je pouvais bien voir dans leurs yeux l'éclat de la rivalité. Ils voulaient chacun prouver qu'ils étaient plus fort que l'autre. Voilà une ambiance comme je les aime… ça promettait d'être intéressant.

 **\- Lancez !** Dis-je sur un ton plus haut comme pour les motiver.

Les lanceurs ne furent pas ménagés et ils crissèrent sous la puissance de tir des deux adversaires. Je le savais déjà, Rementis était dans son élément, dans l'élément de son spectre. Ça jouerait en sa faveur et Balthazar aurait à faire attention, à préparer une tactique adéquate. Les deux toupies s'entrechoquèrent lors de leur arrivée sur le Beystadium. Alors que Alopex se mettait à tourner de plus en plus vite, profitant des quelques plaques glacées pour pouvoir prendre son élan – sa pointe de performance possédait une adhérence à toute épreuve et lui permettait ainsi de profiter pleinement des surfaces lisses, Charon eut une attitude étrange. La toupie vint se figer au milieu du stadium. Alors comme ça… Balthazar avait finalement accepté de jouer défense ? Voilà qui m'intéressait de plus en plus.

Restant toujours au centre du terrain de combat, Balthazar fixait sans cesse sa toupie.

 **\- Allez petite bête, vient attaquer le nocher des Enfers.** Dit-il pour provoquer son adversaire.

 **\- Comme tu veux, mais ne vient pas pleurer quand je t'aurais démoli !** Répondit Rementis tout en lançant Alopex à la charge. Ce dernier avait atteint une telle vitesse qu'il fracassa Charon sans ménagement. Mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas.

 **\- Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un match d'entraînement. Vous en devez en aucun cas abimer les toupies. Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour combattre. A la fin de celui-ci, celui qui aura le plus été mené sera déclaré perdant.** Dis-je pour bien rappeler les règles que j'avais mentionné sur le chemin jusqu'au beystadium. Il ne manquerait plus que ça : Perdre une toupie. Nous ne pouvions pas nous le permettre.

Concentrés, les deux adversaires firent simplement un signe de la tête pour dire qu'ils avaient compris, sans prendre le temps de répondre à voix haute. Leurs yeux étaient rivés sur le match.

Alopex cherchait un endroit pour attaquer Charon qui résistait aux multiples assauts.

 **\- Tu as peut-être une superbe défense, mais je suis sur mon propre terrain ici ! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir me résister bien longtemps… !** S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux blancs, sûr de lui.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Rementis ordonna à Alopex de lancer un coup spécial que je n'avais pas encore eus l'occasion de voir jusqu'ici. Un coup qui ne pouvait s'effectuer que sur un terrain particulier apparemment.

 **\- Alopex ! Ice Control !**

C'est alors que la glace qui était répartie sur le Beystadium se brisa et suivit la toupie de Rementis. Fonçant alors sur Charon, la toupie de glace lâcha l'eau gelée sur la toupie de Balthazar, obligeant celui-ci à esquiver au risque d'abimer sa roue de fusion. En effet, le gel se brisa à l'endroit où se trouvait Styx Charon, abimant jusqu'au stadium lui-même.

 **\- J'ai dit : On n'aime pas les toupies. Merci.** Rappelais-je d'un ton ferme.

C'est alors que Balthazar se frustra.

- **Non mais il est dingue ce mec ?! Il a failli exploser ma toupie ! Styx Charon ! Fais-le passer de l'autre côté !** Hurla-t-il, énervé. Il faut dire qu'il avait déjà dû remplacer des pièces de sa toupie parce qu'elle avait été abimée au centre. Ses pièces étant rares, il avait tout intérêt à y faire attention. Il lança alors sa toupie à l'attaque. Rementis se boucha les oreilles.

 **\- Bordel, c'est quoi ce bruit ?!** Demanda-t-il, apparemment, il souffrait.

Je lançais un regard à Balthazar qui lui répondit.

 **\- Ça, c'est le cri des morts qui remonte à la surface. Plus ta toupie se rapprochera du trépas, plus le son sera fort !** Ce bruit, j'y avais été désensibilisé grâce à nos nombreux entraînements. Rementis devra, à son tour s'y former une résistance. Quant à Alopex, décontenancé lui aussi, il ne savait plus où allait et commençait à vaciller, sans perdre toutefois de sa vitesse.

 **\- Et merci de m'avoir déblayé le terrain ! Styx Charon, fais-lui manger ce fichu Beystadium !** Cria-t-il, encourageant sa toupie autant que possible.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs commençait à s'inquiétait, il voyait la toupie adverse s'approcher de plus en plus de la sienne. Le coup pourrait lui être fatal. Il prit alors sur lui, enlevant les mains de ses oreilles, il serra les poings pour résister à ce bruit entêtant et désagréable.

 **\- Hors de question que ça finisse comme ça ! Alopex, esquive-le et prépare-toi à lancer ton attaque spéciale !**

Les deux toupies se lancèrent dans une course poursuite effrénées, se préparant chacune à asséner le coup de grâce. Les réceptacles des spectres se mirent à s'illuminer, comme pour se faire plus impressionnant. Le choc risquait d'être terrible. Je regardais ma montre.

Sautant du muret, je lançais au passage Zenith Chimera en plein milieu du Beystadium.

 **\- Décélération !**

Et, sans prévenir, les deux toupies furent presque arrêtées dans leur action, tournant au ralentit. J'envoyais ensuite Chimera les éjecter du Beystadium, en direction de chacun de leurs propriétaires, puis je fis se rassembler mes deux compères quelques peu interloqués.

 **\- Ça fait cinq minutes.** Dis-je, impartial alors que Rementis m'interrogeait.

 **\- T'en a encore beaucoup des attaques du genre ?**

 **\- Quelques-unes.** Répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à mon collègue.

Nous rentrions ensuite tous trois dans le chalet qui se situait non loin. Nous asseyant autour d'une lourde table en bois, je commençais à leur faire mon rapport de fin de match.

 **\- Rementis, tu as une bonne technique. Mais aujourd'hui, tu as eu l'avantage du terrain, ce ne sera pas tout le temps le cas. Il faut que tu prennes un peu plus de temps avant de lancer ton coup spécial. Ça doit rester quelque chose d'exceptionnel, tu n'es même pas obligé de le sortir à chaque fois. Plus tu l'économiseras, plus tu auras l'avantage de la surprise sur ton adversaire…** J'expliquais ça calmement tandis que l'intéressé, d'accord avec moi, semblait avoir pris conscience de ce qu'il devrait faire pour la prochaine fois. Je me tournais alors vers Balthazar, celui-ci détourna les yeux et prit les devants.

 **\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire.**

 **\- Je t'écoute alors.** Je m'installais au fond de mon siège.

\- **Trop impulsif, pas assez patient, c'est ça ?**

Je hochais de la tête de manière affirmative. Mais il avait fait un gros effort en changeant de spécialité, je ne me prononçais donc pas plus.

Nous continuions à parler un peu. Nous avions du temps devant nous et je les retenais une petite heure pour parler de nos tactiques, je leur exposais les quelques solutions que j'avais concernant certaines difficultés que l'on pouvait rencontrer face à différents adversaires, montrant au passage des mises en situation sur mon ordinateur portable. Tous, nous prenions des notes dans nos têtes, nous retenions des leçons nouvelles ou déjà apprises. En somme : Nous nous perfectionnons.

Je laissais ensuite deux heures à mes compagnons d'armes pour qu'ils se détendent et se reposent encore un peu avant le combat. Malgré qu'ils n'aient fait qu'un match d'entraînement, ça avait échauffé les esprits. Quand bien même c'était une bonne chose, les Elites ne peuvent pas se permettre de se présenter de cette manière. L'école où nous avions été, Balthazar et moi, nous avais appris à nous montrer calme – parfois souriants pour les photographes, lorsque nous faisions des apparitions publiques. Ceci dans plusieurs optiques : Ne pas montrer notre stresse permettait de ne pas le transmettre aux autres, ne pas nous afficher dans toute notre façon d'être ne donnait aucun indice à nos futurs adversaires quant à nos tactiques et enfin, une raison plus superficielle, nous donnions une bonne image de l'école qui nous avait formée. Je voulais que l'on garde cette optique.

Enfin, une fois que tout le monde fût reposé – mais surtout une fois que j'avais fini de relire les tactiques et descriptions des spectres que nous risquions de rencontrer, nous repartions. Direction : Les présélections. Une simple formalité pour nous, je le savais déjà. Mais cette première apparition allait, j'en suis sûr, commencer à faire douter les autres équipes. Nous comptions bien élever le niveau de la compétition. Il ne nous fallut alors pas plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver à la tour de Duel. Elle était immense, tout en béton. Pas une seule fenêtre ne filtrait la lumière du soleil, même pas au rez-de-chaussée où une lourde porte en pierre mécanisée s'ouvrait sur présentation de nos invitations – envoyées par mail et à imprimer.

A l'intérieur, tout était éclairé à l'ancienne : Avec des torches et des bougies. Comme pour rappeler et faire honneur aux débuts du Beyblade. Elite of Blade se présentait alors aux inscriptions afin de pouvoir être tirée au sort contre une autre équipe. The Last Beyblade World Championship pouvait commencer…


	13. Début des qualifications

Les inscriptions ne durèrent pas très longtemps, étant déjà sur listes – qui plus est au début de l'alphabet, il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que, sur le grand tableau d'affichage, apparaisse notre nom et notre logo. Le même logo que l'on utilisait autrefois. Tout en noir, il représentait des rouages encadrés par deux ailes taillées comme des lames et à l'intérieur deux initiales « E » et « B ». Le rouage au centre formait le « o ». Ce logo, nous l'avions choisi à quatre. Lors de notre âge d'or. Je me souviens encore du mal que nous avions eus à le trouver car pendant que certains voulaient absolument des ailes, d'autres voulaient représenter l'aspect « lame » qu'imposait notre nom d'équipe. Il fallait trouver des compromis, surtout que notre école nous laissait la totale liberté pour le choisir. Donc nous ne pouvions compter sur aucune aide extérieure. Il fallait quelque chose qui marque les esprits. Je ne sais pas si l'effet a été réel, mais nous l'avions adopté ainsi et ce n'était pas plus mal.

De leur côté, Balthazar et Rementis étaient calmes. Ils observaient les Bladers présents, comme pour pouvoir deviner ce que chacun recelait dans son jeu. Je faisais confiance en leurs capacités d'observation et déduction alors que je m'attardais sur le nom des autres équipes. Parmi eux, je vis un nom qui m'était familier Dark Tale. Nous les avions affrontés par le passé, il s'agissait d'une équipe de très bon niveau qui nous avait causé quelques soucis auparavant. Leur jeu était aussi spécial que leurs toupies. Ils n'étaient pas agressifs mais fichtrement doués en esquive. Voilà qui allait pimenter un peu le tournoi. Pour le reste, et bien… Les autres noms me faisaient bien rire « Les meilleurs blaideurs » ou encore « Ultimate beideur ». Ceux qui avaient inscrits les équipes ne s'étaient même pas donné la peine de les corriger. Peut-être par flemmardise, sûrement pour se moquer.

Je rejoignais mon équipe.

 **\- Alors Arkane, tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ?** Me demanda Rementis.

 **\- Plus ou moins oui. L'équipe « Dark Tale » est sur le tableau. Nous les retrouverons en finale.**

 **\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?** Dit Rementis, ne connaissant apparemment pas cette équipe.

C'est Balthazar qui prit le temps de répondre.

 **\- On les a d'jà affrontés en fait. Ce sont des gus qui excellent dans le domaine de la fuite ! Ça leur a valu d'accéder plus d'une fois aux finales et demi-finales des différents tournois. J'avais mis un temps fou la dernière fois, j'ai dû enfoncer leur toupie dans le Beystadium pour plus qu'ils bougent ces asticots**. Finit-il en rigolant. Je ne pus que lui joindre mon sourire car il est vrai que ce match avait été bien amusant.

A l'époque, Balthazar était beaucoup plus impatient qu'aujourd'hui et il voulait toujours finir ses matchs en deux minutes maximum. Et lorsqu'il a commencé à affronter un des membres des Dark Tale, il en a eu pour quinze minutes. Il a tout simplement creusé un trou dans le Stadium avec une attaque de son Charon puis y a rabattu son adversaire avant de l'enfoncer avec une attaque spéciale à trente centimètres de profondeur. Je ricanais un peu à mon tour. Rementis nous regardait à tour de rôle.

 **\- C'était si drôle que ça ?**

Balthazar hochait la tête. Puis il reprit son sérieux, sans préavis.

 **\- Et c'est qui les premiers gosses qu'on va ramener à leur mère ?**

Je jetais un coup d'œil au tableau d'affichage.

 **\- Les meilleurs** _ **blaideurs**_ **,** dis-je en accentuant l'intonation sur Blader pour bien montrer la faute.

Mes deux compères soufflèrent. Décidemment, ils allaient s'ennuyer. Je le savais aussi. Les premiers combats seraient certainement très faciles. Mais dans le lot, une équipe retint mon attention. Nous aurons des surprises, c'était certain.

Nous nous préparions donc chacun à notre manière dans les loges qui nous avaient été prêtées pour l'évènement. Nous avions en effet une petite loge par équipe et des vestiaires fermés par des cadenas dont nous seuls avions les clefs. J'enfilais mes vieilles mitaines, celles que je mettais déjà dix ans auparavant, puis enlevait mon blouson pour le ranger dans mon sac et mettre le tout dans le vestiaire en acier. A côté, Rementis n'avait pas énormément de préparation, il vérifiait déjà que toutes les pièces de sa toupie étaient dans un état correct et s'assurait qu'elles étaient bien vissées. De son côté, notre collègue aux cheveux gris se débarrassa de son t-shirt large et bouffant par un autre de couleur noir à manches longues, près du corps.

Sur la table qui était mise à disposition, nous parlions encore un peu des équipes que nous avions vues, mettant nos observations en commun.

 **\- Oh j'ai une idée, et si on leur envoyait une attaque Bescherelle ?** Se gaussa Balthazar avant que je ne réponde.

 **\- En fait, le mot lui-même n'est pas dans la langue française. Je pense qu'un petit cours d'anglais ne leur ferait pas de mal.**

Puis on frappa à la porte. Une voix s'élevait à travers celle-ci, légèrement étouffée par le bois qui séparait notre loge du couloir.

 **\- C'est votre tour. Merci de vous diriger dans le stade mis à disposition. Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous y rendre. Après dix minutes de retard vous serez disqualifié d'office.**

Sans plus attendre – mais sans non plus nous précipiter, nous nous dirigions dans les corridors jusqu'à l'entrée qui menait dans l'arène Beyblade. Nous fûmes arrêtés par un des employés de la société. Oreillette en route, il nous faisait un signe de la main pour nous faire comprendre que nous devions attendre encore un peu avant d'entrer. De là où nous étions, nous pouvions entendre quelques personnes parler entre elles. Les qualifications n'attiraient pas grand monde, surtout lorsque l'on savait le nom des équipes. Mais ils tenaient à soigner l'entrée des Bladers, c'était tout à leur honneur.

C'est alors que nous entendions le commentateur présenter l'arrivée de l'équipe adverse.

 **\- Ils nous arrivent tout droit d'Annecy ! Ils sont jeunes et plein de motivation, voici les... Euh…** Il semblait buter sur le nom de l'équipe. **« Les meilleurs blaideurs » !** L'hésitation dans sa voix ne manqua pas de nous faire sourire.

Vint ensuite notre tour. L'employé nous fit signe d'entrer au rythme de l'ouverture des portes. Le commentateur continuait son job.

 **\- Pour les anciens vous les connaissez déjà, ils ont été la fierté du Beyblade. Deux fois champions du monde, record du monde du plus grand nombre de victoires en Beyblade, je vous présente… L'Elite of Blade !**

Sous les applaudissements des quelques personnes qui avaient fait l'effort de venir, nous nous approchions du Beystadium. Les gosses en face de nous ne semblaient pas terrifiés mais plutôt… Motivés. Je voyais dans leurs yeux qu'ils se disaient « chouette, on va battre des anciens champions du monde ». Ils sortirent alors leurs toupies à l'allure aussi banale que leurs propriétaires. Trois contre trois, voilà qui était parfait.

Le premier gamin s'approcha du Beystadium, s'ensuivit une rapide description.

 **\- Voici Anthony, sa stratégie d'endurance fait de lui un adversaire coriace ! Armé de sa Flame Virgo B:D, il mettra en déroute plus d'un adversaire. Souhaitons-lui bonne chance !**

En accord avec mes compères, j'ouvrai le bal. Je m'avançais à mon tour sur l'aire de combat alors que les autres Elite allèrent s'assoir sur le banc mis à leur disposition.

 **\- Et qu'avons-nous là ? C'est bel et bien Arkane, leader des Elite of Blade, joueur attaquant ! Anthony devra se méfier de cet adversaire dont le spectre Chimera a déjà frappé plus d'une fois. Avec sa toupie Zenith Chimera DC110 ZA, il va y avoir de l'action !**

Le gamin me regardait droit dans les yeux, il ne manquait pas de culot. Mais il comprendra vite qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester à jouer dans sa cour de récréation plutôt que d'être venu ici. Nous préparions chacun nos toupies.

 **\- Blader êtes-vous prêts ?!** Cria le commentateur, plein d'enthousiasme. **Trois… Deux…. Un… ! Leeeet it rip !**

A cet instant, nous lancions nos toupies. A peine avaient-elles touchées le sol que j'envoyais Chimera à la charge. En un coup seulement, la toupie fût éjectée du Beystadium. Mon adversaire, décontenancé, m'incendia que je trichais. Rappelé à l'ordre par le présentateur, qui lui expliqua que ce genre d'attitude n'était pas digne d'un Beyblader, il finit par se rasseoir sur le banc non sans ronchonner.

Ce fût ensuite le tour de Rementis de ridiculiser son adversaire avec un calme qui glaça le sang du gamin qu'il avait en face de lui. Puis enfin Balthazar qui, malgré son type défense, envoya Charon écraser littéralement la toupie de son adversaire. Le peu de spectateurs qui étaient présents nous applaudissaient. Ça ne résonnait pas. Ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit, mais à présent, ils n'auront plus que le nom d'Elite of Blade dans la bouche. La fidélisation du public commençait. Le retour de la grandeur de l'équipe également.

Plusieurs autres matchs se déroulèrent de la même manière. Nous affrontions les « Call of Diouty » quelques-uns qui se faisaient entendre sous le nom de « Nightmare fall » ou encore d'autres qui avaient optés pour du japonais « Kyokyu no Sekai ». Mais voilà, tous étaient des enfants sans réelle importance, qui venaient ici avec l'espoir d'être les meilleurs mais pas avec le bon matériel. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer : Seuls les Bladers avec des spectres pourraient atteindre les hautes sphères du concours, ce qui était certes injuste pour certains mais malheureusement une réalité au-devant de laquelle personne ne pouvait aller. Et pas les organisateurs apparemment.

Nous nous hissions donc sans trop de peine aux demi-finales. En face de nous, une équipe du nom de « Final Destiny ».

Dans la salle qui nous était consacrée, nous prenions une collation. Il était approximativement dix-sept heures trente et cela faisait donc environ trois heures et demie que des combats se déroulaient dans le Beystadium prévu à cet effet. Pour le moment, les coups de métal des toupies avaient cessé. Il s'agissait d'une pause générale avant d'entamer sur les demi-finales qui risquaient d'être très prometteuses. Comme à notre habitude, nous étions plutôt calmes et ne nous parlions que peu, sauf pour échanger sur les quelques combats que nous avions déjà faits. Nous moquant parfois de certains adversaires un peu trop crédules pour être pris aux sérieux. Etait-ce de l'irrespect ? Non. De l'amusement. Après tout, ils nous ont volés le soi-disant « Championnat du monde de Beyblade ». Un tournoi qui finalement n'a de championnat mondial que le nom tant la sélection fût réductrice. Enfin, ce ne fût que des mômes qui eurent le droit de participer. Rien de bien intéressant donc, ni qui n'ait valut la peine de se déplacer pour regarder. Et pour cause, le public fût si peu nombreux – à cause notamment d'un boycottage de la part de la plupart des Bladers, que la popularité de la discipline était revue à la baisse, entrainant le licenciement du groupe décisionnel qui avait eu la brillante idée de limiter l'âge du tournoi mondial.

Quant aux gagnants, ils n'ont été reconnus que par les gamins naïfs. Les autres Bladers, quant à eux, ne cessaient de les blâmer tant ces « vainqueurs » avaient pris la grosse tête sans que cela ne soit justifié. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, ce tournoi, il était pour tous, il était pour nous.

Assis sur ma chaise, je me balançais sur les pieds arrière de celle-ci, la tête ailleurs, à réfléchir sur nos prochains adversaires. C'est alors que Balthazar interrompit mes réflexions.

 **\- On a des infos sur ces… Destiny machin chose ?** Dit-il d'un ton assez bourru. Je tournais mon regard vers lui, mais ne répondait pas tout de suite. Rementis le fit.

 **\- Ils ont des spectres et n'ont pas une technique dégueu. J'ai vu certains de leurs matchs, ils sont plutôt bon et risquent de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues…**

Balthazar le regardait, surpris.

 **\- T'as été voir les combats des gamins ?** S'étonna-t-il.

Le Blader aux cheveux blancs sortis de sa poche un téléphone portable et l'agita devant Balthazar.

\- **Y a toujours des vidéos de matchs qui trainent sur le net. Je me suis simplement renseigné.** Termina-t-il.

Je les regardais toujours silencieusement, écoutant leur discussion sans vraiment relever tout en continuant à me balancer sur la chaise en bois. Mes collègues me regardaient, étonnés que je reste sans un mot. Etais-je effrayé ? Pfeuh ! Pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, une curiosité exacerbée naissait en moi et je me disais que, finalement, ces qualifications présenteraient un challenge plutôt intéressant.

Puis le type qui s'occupait de rameuter les équipes au Beystadium frappa à nouveau sur la porte. Nous préparant, nous nous dirigions sans plus attendre dans l'arène de combat à pas assurés. A nouveau, on présentait les équipes, mais de manière beaucoup plus succincte. En fait, on nous appelait simplement par nos titres. Nos adversaires se firent applaudir à leur entrée. Apparemment, leurs précédents matchs avaient plu. A notre tour d'entrer, ce fût le même accueil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que le nombre de spectateurs avait pas mal augmenté depuis le début des qualifications. Se seraient-ils passé le mot ? Enfin, nous nous faisions face tous les sept autour du Beystadium, comme il était d'usage dans ce tournoi avant de s'affronter. C'était une manière de se jauger. En face de nous quatre Bladers dont une femelle. Parmi eux se trouvait obligatoirement un remplaçant. Mais qui ? Tous avaient un style bien à eux mais qui, à la fois, donnait une sorte d'uniformité à leur équipe. Le présentateur continuait son speech.

 **\- La demi-finale opposant l'Elite of Blade et les Final Destiny va être explosive ! Ces deux équipes ont déjà rayées des listes tous leurs adversaires sans montrer de réelle faiblesse. Mais laissez-moi vous rappeler les noms des participants ! A ma droite pour les Final Destiny Jack, Lucy, Eythan et leur capitaine Calixte ! A ma gauche, chez les Elite of Blade Balthazar, Rementis et leur capitaine Arkane ! Applaudissons-les et encourageons-les tous pour les matchs qu'ils s'apprêtent à disputer.** Il laissait passer un moment de silence comblé par les applaudissements et repris tandis que nous continuions à observer nos adversaires, le regard fixe. **Je vous rappelle les règles : Le match est disputé en trois manches. Un Blader ne peut pas combattre deux fois. C'est au meilleur des trois matchs que revient la victoire. La première toupie à s'arrêter ou à être éjectée perd la manche ! Alors Bladers, je vous souhaite bonne chance ! Veuillez tous regagner vos marques et choisir le premier combattant… !** S'enthousiasmait le présentateur tandis qu'une seconde personne le rejoignait dans sa tour de présentation.

De notre côté, nous regagnions le banc qui était installé afin que l'on patiente le temps des combats assit plus ou moins confortablement. Pour les Final Destiny, le choix semblait déjà fait, ils envoyèrent la fille d'abord.

 **\- Bon, qui s'occupe de la nana ?** Dit Balthazar d'un ton faussement enthousiaste. Nous regardant les uns et les autres, le choix me revenait.

 **\- Rementis, tu te sens d'attaque ?** Demandais-je d'un ton neutre.

Ce dernier me répondait d'un signe affirmatif de la tête. Son collègue lui donna une tape derrière le dos.

 **\- Va lui refaire sa manucure !** Se moqua t-il, accompagnant sa remarque par un rire non camouflé.

Rementis se dirigea alors vers le Beystadium, encouragé par les applaudissements du public. Il montait les quelques marches qui menaient au stade, faisant face à la fille qui restait silencieuse. Cette dernière était de taille plutôt moyenne, des cheveux coupés en un carré plongeant ébène encadraient son visage légèrement mat perlé de deux yeux d'un marron foncé. Ses vêtements étaient de couleurs plutôt vives, voire même fluo. Vêtue d'un débardeur orange et d'un pantalon bouffant bleu fluo resserré au niveau des chevilles, elle possédait une paire de baskets hautes compensées assez épaisses. Les présentateurs prirent la parole, faisant mine de parler entre eux tout en donnant des informations aux spectateurs.

 **\- Ah et c'est donc Lucy qui est choisie pour ouvrir le bal. Choix tout à fait logique de la part de l'équipe puisque, ne le dit-on pas, les filles d'abord !**

 **\- Tout à fait mon cher Michel, et c'est une adversaire redoutable. Armée de sa toupie attaque, elle fait preuve d'une remarquable efficacité lors de ses matchs… ! Et c'est sans compter sur la présence de son spectre Kameleo, qui risque d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son adversaire !** S'exclama-t-il avant que son collègue ne corrige.

 **\- Mais n'oublions pas qu'en face d'elle se trouve Rementis, le Blader de glace. Avec son spectre Alopex, il risque d'y avoir un froid entre eux deux. Souhaitons leur bonne chance !**

 **\- Sur ce Blader, en place pour lancer vos toupies je vous prie.**

Les deux adversaires avancèrent les mains armées de leurs toupies. Tous deux possédaient un grip launcher avec un lanceur à crémaillère. Un très bon choix.

 **\- Bien… Trois… Deux… un… GO SHOOT !** Hurlèrent les deux présentateurs d'une même voix.

Les adversaires laissèrent alors leurs toupies se jeter dans le Beystadium avec hargne et force. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient à faire à un adversaire de taille et se méfiaient plus que tous des spectres enfermés dans chacune des toupies. Ces dernières tournèrent à une allure impressionnante dans le Beystadium tandis que chacun des deux Bladers s'observait. Puis Rementis commença à lancer une première attaque, sa toupie fonça sur celle de son adversaire une toupie bizarrement non colorée, légèrement brillante. Si j'avais bien vu, il s'agissait d'un Death Kameleo 105 RF. Drôle de combinaison. Mais soit.

Le coup porté ne fit pas trop tanguer la toupie adversaire qui avait esquivé la majeure partie du coup en se déportant sur le côté. Mais ce n'était pas un drame, ce n'était qu'un test.

 **\- Ooh ! Et c'est donc l'attaquant des Elite qui ouvre le bal ! On sent qu'il a envie d'en découdre !** Fit remarquer le présentateur nommé « Michel » alors que son collègue acquiesçait.

 **\- Effectivement, mais attention, Lucy risque de lui mettre une danse s'il ne fait pas attention !** Les jeux de mots chez eux ? Une habitude.

La toupie adverse tenta alors de rattraper Rementis de dos. En se rapprochant du centre du Beystadium, elle réduisit la distance de course qui les séparait et s'apprêtait, à son tour à attaquer de plein fouet. Rementis, voyant le coup arriver, prépara sa toupie.

 **\- Alopex ! Coupe le Beystadium !**

Le spectre obéit et fit se déplacer son réceptacle de sorte à traverser le Beystadium et à esquiver les coups.

 **\- Dis donc mon grand ! J'ai été gentille en t'autorisant à toucher ma toupie. T'as peur de quoi ? Que je t'éjecte ?** Le provoqua t-elle. Et mon collègue de répondre.

 **\- Je ne voulais simplement pas que tu abîmes ta toupie.**

Vexée, elle renvoya sa toupie à la charge. Cette dernière y mit un peu plus de rage et réussit à toucher Rementis, une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Enfin, elle le talonnait tant et tant qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en débarrassait. Elle le collait de trop près. Il se décida alors à agir.

 **\- Alopex, débarrasse-toi de cette sangsue !**

Utilisant l'eau contenue dans l'air, la toupie de Rementis se mit à former de la glace sur son passage, obligeant ainsi son adversaire à prendre de la distance pour ne pas glisser et perdre en vitesse de rotation. La pointe RF avait besoin de friction pour être agressive, la glace l'annihilait et rendait donc inutile la pointe de performance.

 **\- Pas bête. Mais si tu crois que ça va m'impressionner ! Kameleo, disparaît !** Lui ordonna t-elle avec vigueur.

C'est alors que, sans prévenir, la toupie disparue totalement du Beystadium, sans crier garde. Surpris, Rementis et Alopex furent déstabilisés. Observant la scène, je commençais à m'inquiéter quant au sort de mon coéquipier. Un des présentateurs resta dubitatif.

 **\- Mon dieu Jean, vous avez vu ce que je viens de voir ? Kameleo vient juste de disparaître sous nos yeux !**

C'est alors qu'Alopex commençait à vaciller, par intervalles irréguliers. Il semblait être attaqué, mais impossible de savoir par où ni comment. A la mine de Rementis, je sentais qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il tenta alors une attaque.

 **\- Alopex, essaies de l'arrêter ! Il ne doit pas être bien loin !**

A nouveau Alopex utilisa son pouvoir glaçant pour former un peu de glace autour de lui. Mais ce ne fût pas suffisant, et les coups continuèrent. A ce rythme-là, on risquait d'avoir notre première défaite. Mon collègue semblait totalement décontenancé et perdit ses moyens face à cette toupie invisible qui ne le lâchait plus. Au fur et à mesure des coups, il perdait en vitesse. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus lancer aucune attaque.

 **\- Oh la la ! On dirait que Rementis commence à être dans l'embarras !** Commenta un des présentateurs.

Je me levais de mon emplacement et m'approchait de Rementis sans pour autant monter les escaliers qui menaient au stade.

 **\- Rementis. Analyse le nom de sa toupie.**

Il se tourna légèrement vers moi.

 **\- Oui, je sais. Kameleo, mais tu veux que je fasse comment maintenant ?**

Je le laissais réfléchir encore un peu avant de lui donner la seule solution que j'avais en tête. Je ne savais pas encore si ça pouvait fonctionner, mais de toute manière, c'était la seule chance que nous avions.

 **\- Une toupie ne peut pas changer de couleur comme ça. Elle a dû augmenter sa vitesse de rotation pour que l'effet chromé de sa toupie reflète la lumière et la rende ainsi invisible. Elle est pourtant là. Il te suffit de casser sa réflexion pour la voir à nouveau... Ou de suivre ses traces…** Finis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Rementis hocha la tête. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Ainsi, il lança à nouveau sa toupie. Le Blader aux cheveux blancs ne pouvait plus lancer beaucoup d'attaques à présent tant sa toupie avait été affaiblie. Cette fois-ci, il utilisa la puissance de son spectre pour s'essayer à ce qui semblait être une nouvelle attaque spéciale.

 **\- Alopex… !** L'encouragea-t-il.

Sa toupie se mit à émettre une sorte de brume très froide. La température près du Beystadium baissait petit à petit et des flocons se déposèrent dans l'arène où se déroulait le combat. Au fur et à mesure qu'il devenait blanc, on pouvait voir une trace se dessiner sans pour autant voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. C'était Death Kameleo. Sans aucun doute. Rementis se mit à sourire. Sa toupie chancelante était dans son élément, mais elle tanguait de plus en plus, cette attaque, il ne devait pas la rater.

 **\- Peu importe que tu trouves mon Kameleo à présent. Ta toupie est trop faible pour m'inquiéter !**

Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait oublié qu'elle avait affaire à l'Elite of Blade. Rementis puisa dans les dernières forces que son spectre pouvait donner à son réceptacle en vue de la vitesse de rotation et concentra tout dans une seule attaque, prenant son temps pour cibler son adversaire, Alopex prit de la vitesse grâce à la neige déposée en fine couche au sol, puis se lança dans une attaque décisive. Au contact, Kameleo fût ralentit et se rendit à nouveau visible. Mais le renard des neiges ne faiblissait pas et poussait son adversaire vers les bords du Beystadium. La friction des deux toupies émit des étincelles qui brûlèrent l'arène faisant par la même fondre la neige. Lucy essaya tant bien que mal de faire résister sa toupie, mais la volonté de Rementis était plus forte. Petit à petit, la toupie adverse approcha du bord et, à son contact, son axe de rotation frotta pour déséquilibrer tant et tant la toupie qu'elle s'arrêta en quelques secondes pour ensuite se laisser tomber dans le centre de la zone de combat.

Autour, le public resta un moment coi. Puis les applaudissements s'élevèrent et les présentateurs prirent la parole.

 **\- Woahou ! Quel beau match ! Ce fût… Glaçant !**

 **\- C'est le cas de le dire mon cher Michel… Le vainqueur est donc Reeementiiis ! De l'Elite of Blade !**

 **\- Oui, mais quel dommage pour Lucy qui a pourtant donné le meilleur d'elle-même mon cher Jean.**

 **\- Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas encore terminé pour eux, puisque, s'ils gagnent les deux autres matchs, ils pourront encore se qualifier pour la finale ! Rien n'est encore joué !**

Les deux Bladers descendirent chacun leur escalier. Rementis me serra la main. De leur côté, Lucy était réconfortée par un des membres de son équipe tandis que le capitaine me lançait un regard noir. Il savait que j'y étais en partie pour quelque chose. Jouera-t-il aujourd'hui ou bien laissera t-il le remplaçant prendre sa place ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me le réservais.

Les prochains Bladers étaient donc choisit. Ce serait Balthazar contre Jack. Ce dernier était une masse de muscles secs. Les cheveux châtains légèrement hirsutes, le regard vif, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise aux couleurs également fluo. Ils s'approchèrent donc tous deux du Beystadium. Les présentateurs commencèrent leur job.

 **\- Oh… Mais qui vois-je ? Jack ! Le monsieur muscle de l'équipe qui a déjà abimé plus d'une toupie !**

 **\- Effectivement Jean, avec son spectre Huriage, il risque d'y avoir de lourds dégâts ! Je crains pour notre Beystadium tout neuf… !**

 **\- Espérons que Balthazar ne perdra pas sa toupie au combat ! Ce dernier joue défense depuis peu mais possède un spectre tout simplement terrifiant Charon. Je ne sais pas pour vous mon cher Michel, mais j'ai un peu peur de ce match. Mais lançons le combat !** **Bladers, à vos places !**

Balthazar me lança un sourire d'enthousiasme. Un combat musclé ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il irait. Et même s'il avait s'agit d'une mission suicide, il aime tant les rapports de forces dans des combats Beyblade, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à refuser de combats. Enfin, il se retournait et préparait sa toupie tandis que son adversaire, armé d'un simple lanceur à crémaillère – qui paraissait ridicule dans sa main, était déjà prêt. Dans un bruit de craquement, mon collègue arma sa toupie.

 **\- Bien… Trois… Deux… un… LEET IT RIIIP !** Crièrent à nouveau les commentateurs.

Les deux adversaires libérèrent leurs toupies des lanceurs avec un enthousiasme certain. Celle de Jack était une toupie plutôt massive, de couleur marron. Elle devait être au moins aussi lourde que Basalt, si ce n'est plus. Je n'arrivais toutefois pas à déterminer quel était le nom complet de sa toupie.

Comme son style l'imposait, Styx Charon restait au centre du Beystadium alors que Huriage ne perdait pas de temps et se lança immédiatement sur le passeur pour lui donner un coup puissant qui fit résonner le métal des toupies dans toute la salle. Une autre attaque se préparait.

\- **Elite ou pas... Je vais t'écraser...** Dit notre concurrent alors que Balthazar, les yeux pétillants, ne semblait pas du tout inquiété par l'agressivité de la toupie adverse.

 **\- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !** ria t-il. **Ce combat va me plaire… ! Charon ! Montre-lui quelques tours.**

La toupie des enfers se déplaça avec rapidité pour éviter le coup que Huriage allait à nouveau lui asséner. Pour un qui devait jouer défense, je le trouvais tout de même bien vivace. Mais soit, le combat était lancé, je n'avais plus mon mot à dire. J'espérai seulement qu'il n'avait pas voulu mêler les deux styles sans quoi sa technique risquait d'être bancale.

Les deux toupies valsaient sur un rythme endiablé. Quant Huriage tentait d'attaquer, Charon l'esquivait de peu et restait autour, on aurait dit qu'il se jouait de son ennemi.

 **\- Ho Ho… !** **On dirait que ça s'amuse dans le Beystadium !** Commenta un des présentateurs.

\- **Effectivement, et Huriage ne semble pas vouloir lâcher prise !** Ajouta le second.

En effet, malgré les attaques qui portaient dans le vide, la toupie de Jack n'abandonnait pas et continuait encore et encore avec une fougue et une force sans égale. Je comptais sur les compétences d'esquives de Styx Charon pour remporter ce match.

 **\- Arrêtes de fuir microbe ! Viens m'affronter !** Cria Jack pour provoquer Balthazar.

Bien évidemment, ce dernier se laissait convaincre, conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une provocation exprimée dans l'unique but de l'attirer dans les attaques massives de la toupie adverse. Charon cessa donc de bouger, et se laissa percuter de plein fouet par la lourde toupie qui la projeta à la limite du Beystadium.

 **-Wouoh ! Pas mal… J'aime bien… !** S'esclaffa Balthazar d'un ton enthousiaste.

Les commentateurs lâchèrent des onomatopées de douleur pour mimer une sorte d'empathie avec la toupie. Je me levais de mon banc, Rementis fit de même. Peut-être que notre collègue aimait jouer ses matchs musclés, mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il combattait pour toute une équipe et non pas pour son seul plaisir.

Charon utilisa la pente pour reprendre de la vitesse et se remettre en jeu encore sous le choc du coup porté par l'impressionnant adversaire. Mais ce n'était que le premier et il fallait s'attendre à ce que d'autres suivent j'espérais que Balthazar ne ferait pas d'autres erreurs durant ce match. Sa toupie se dirigea alors dans le centre du Beystadium et s'y logea de manière à pouvoir évacuer de n'importe quel côté de ce cercle incurvé.

 **\- Bon allez, on va s'y mettre un peu.**

Le passeur des enfers commença alors à émettre ce son aigu si désagréable qui caractérisait sa rotation et qui avait le don de déstabiliser l'adversaire. Un son ? Bien sûr que non, ça se rapprochait bien plus de cris et hurlements que d'une simple tonalité… Jack se tint les oreilles dans un râle de rage. Il n'était pas non plus à l'abri de cette sonorité peu commune. Dans les gradins, tout le monde faisait de même. Mains sur les oreilles, ils tentaient tout de même de poser leur regard sur ce qui était en train de se dérouler, trop intrigués pour se concentrer sur leur unique douleur.

 **\- Vous entendez ce bruit Jean ? C'est insoutenable !**

 **\- Oui et on dirait bien que seuls les Elite y sont immunisées.** Répondit le second présentateur.

Et en effet, Rementis ne semblait plus souffrir de cette stratégie défensive. Et même si c'était le cas, il ne le montrait pas. Quant à moi, j'étais d'une part déjà habitué à ce son et d'autre part, trop intéressé par la fin de ce match.

Balthazar regardait son adversaire le sourire aux lèvres. Le voir dans un tel état devait l'emmener aux anges.

 **\- Alors que penses-tu de mon torrent des lamentations ?** Il laissa échapper un rire avant de continuer. **Ecoute** s- **le bien car bientôt, tes cris les rejoindront… Bientôt, ils feront partis du Cocyte avant que toi, Blader de seconde zone, tu finisses dans le Léthé, ruisseau de l'oubli… !**

Son adversaire se reprit légèrement, enlevant les mains de ses oreilles, il fit pleine face à notre coéquipier et le pointa du doigt. De son côté, sa toupie se remit à tenter plusieurs attaques que Charon esquivait de peu.

 **\- Ha ha ha ! Je te trouve bien sûr de toi… Jack n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Toi et ta toupie en plastique, je vais vous montrer ce que c'est un coup spécial !**

Sa voix grave résonnait à travers tout le Beystadium.

 **\- Huuuriiiaaage ! Physical impact ! Et pas de quartier !** Hurla-t-il d'un ton grave qui fit vibrer les tripes de toutes les personnes présentes dans le stade.

Sa toupie se mit alors à briller, un faisceau de lumière de couleur marron en sortit pour laisser apparaître le spectre : une sorte de monstre mi- sanglier mi-ours. Ça expliquait bien la brutalité du personnage… Le spectre bruyant se lança alors à la charge. On pouvait le voir porter ses énormes griffes à l'assaut sur Charon qui se retrouva face à un adversaire qui semblait avoir doublé de taille.

Je voyais sur le visage de Balthazar qu'il n'était pas tranquille. Il fallait qu'il riposte avant l'impact, où ce serait perdu. Le monstre se rapprochait de plus en plus.

 **\- Avec une bête de cette taille il va y avoir du grabuge !** Lança un des commentateurs qui tentait de faire abstraction des lamentations toujours vives.

Hurriage s'approchait de plus en plus, tournant autour du Beystadium pour prendre plus de vitesse juste avant l'impact. Le Beystadium perdait des morceaux sous son passage tant la toupie avait semblé changer de dimension. Elle paraissait plus grande et plus lourde que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Puis, enfin, il fonça droit sur la toupie de Balthazar, à une vitesse impressionnante, accompagné par les gravas qu'il provoquait sous son passage.

 **\- Charon ! CROSSING THE STYX !** Il se réveillait.

A quelques centimètres de la toupie de notre équipier, Hurriage commença à ralentir, entouré par des centaines de spectres. Tous sortaient de la toupie du passeur, effrayant les spectateurs, formant un barrage destiné à repousser la toupie adverse... Au coude à coude, chacun y allait avec toute la puissance qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Tandis que Styx Charon résistait autant qu'il le pouvait, augmentant par la même occasion les cris aigus, Hurriage poussait de toutes ses forces pour briser la défense. Et enfin, ce fût la déchirure. Un son, comme du verre qui se brisait, mit fin à tout cela, laissant la collision contre le Beystadium obstruer notre vue de poussière. Les commentateurs restèrent dubitatifs, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, la poussière disparue petit à petit… Ce que l'on vit surprit tout le monde…

 **\- Ça alors… ! Après un affrontement aussi terrible, aussi puissant c'est… C'est Hurriage qui sort vainqueur de ce match !** Lança un des commentateurs pour briser le silence.

Et en effet, sous l'amas de poussières, on pouvait voir la toupie inerte de Balthazar dans la zone de combat tandis que Huriage finissait tranquillement sa course pour s'arrêter un peu plus tard. Les applaudissements fusaient dans tous les sens, tant pour applaudir le vainqueur que pour remercier à nouveau les deux combattants pour ce match. De mon côté… Je restais déçu. Comment Balthazar avait-il fait pour perdre ainsi ?

Notre collègue descendit les marches tranquillement après avoir récupéré sa toupie dans le Beystadium. Arrivé à mon niveau, il me lança grand sourire.

 **\- Tu ne crois tout d'même pas que j'allais t'faciliter la tâche ? N'oublie pas ta promesse… Maintenant, tout repose sur tes épaules.** Puis il alla s'asseoir sur le banc, tranquillement.

Rementis me regarda, il avait compris lui aussi. Balthazar avait volontairement perdu.

 **\- Et le prochain match opposera donc le leader de l'équipe des Final Destiny, Calixte, au leader de l'Elite of Blade, Arkane !**

Je m'avançais vers les courts escaliers qui menaient au Beystadium, confiant. Un sourire sombre éclaira d'une lueur inquiétante mon visage tandis que mon adversaire, sérieux, me regardait avec amertume. Aujourd'hui, il comprendra pourquoi on m'appelle le « Blader Fou » …


End file.
